Mistakes
by ShimmeringWater
Summary: Hermione Granger has been trapped in a book by Tom Riddle. He won't let her leave him. Ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Mistakes**

Silence. I know he is here, just beyond my reach. I hope he never finds me standing in this small spot. For the longest time I wanted to see him, with all his beauty, with all his cruelty. He had me trapped within a book.

It had been absolutely careless of me to tell him I was leaving; I was so in love with the horrible beast he was. I couldn't leave without telling him goodbye, nor could I stay and kill him while he still existed as Tom Riddle. _Once I see him as Voldemort again it will be easier to kill him. By that time he will have committed murder a thousand times over, tortured and maimed my friends._ Back then I knew that with Harry and Ron by my side I could face that monster. Right then I couldn't face my beloved.

It was a cloudy afternoon when I made my first mistake.

"I'm leaving."I said, not being able to meet his eyes. This was my first mistake.

"No, you are not. Don't be silly." His deep voice responded.

Looking straight into the depths of those grey eyes I repeated, "I'm leaving".

Knowing the determination in my face, he let go of my curls and stroked my face. "No."

I couldn't handle seeing his face fill with pain. I turned my back on him. That was my second mistake.

With a broken voice, several feet behind me, I barely heard his desperate, "why?!"

Not answering I kept walking. Never once did I think of grabbing my wand. I was leaving my love. I had deluded myself into believing he wasn't the monster I knew him to be.

How thoughtless were my actions. The next thing I heard was a_ Crucio_. Prolonged torture did not break me, the fact that it was him doing the torture did. After days when madness would've been a blessing over the never-ending pain, I admitted I was leaving because I was from the future.

After that admission I can only remember pain, he drove me to the edge of madness. Only then did he realize I'd never reveal a thing. He wasn't willing to break my spirit not even to know the future. Whoever said he was incapable of love, never met the person I knew.

For several weeks after that incident he healed my wounds. Never once did he apologize. As soon as I had enough strength I'd leave. He knew me far too well. The day when I could finally sit up again I tore open my left thigh looking for the coin hidden there. It was gone. He had removed it. Good thing it only worked for me. My muggle heritage was to my advantage in that aspect.

When he returned and found the wound in my thigh he went ballistic. He reinforced the room with spells and broke my wand. It broke my heart to see my dear friend broken. My wand had saved me countless times.

"You will never leave my side. Is that clear?" He said looking at me with blood red eyes.

Never before had I seen his eyes turn that color. Was I somehow speeding his transformation into that wretched monster? There was no way of knowing for sure, no book stated the time of his transformation. I wanted him to become that monster so the man I loved would exist no more, but then again that was a lie.

"Stop crying little one. I'll restore your wand as soon as I figure a way to get you to stay here."He said wiping my tears and kissing my forehead. Saying this, he left.

For months I knew nothing of him. The cupboards in the kitchen would fill with food and sometimes when I woke up I found new dresses in the closet. He loved the way I looked with lace.

One day I woke and he was there, looking at me with his deep grey eyes. "I've missed you. Come here." He said opening his arms.

I had missed him, so slowly I went to where he was sitting and sat in his lap, leaning my head on his shoulder and listening to his heart. How many times had I done this? Far too few said my heart. Far too many screamed my mind. That was my third mistake.

He grabbed my chin and slowly guided my mouth to his. I loved his kisses. They were so strong, dominating, but unbelievable soft at the same time. There was something off about the taste of his mouth. I tried to ignore it and relish in the feeling of him alone. Suddenly there was pain mingled, it was dripping into my throat. I was the one who was dripping! He was turning me into a substance that fell to an open book. That is how I got into the book. That kiss was my fourth mistake.

He hoped to lock me in this book. He had created an exact replica of Hogwarts here, from the forest to the high towers, even the armors and paintings were all here. He had taken special care of those places which were dear to us. At first I tried everything to get out, but nothing worked. So I went to the place I always looked for answers, the library.

To my surprise he had increased the size and enriched the content of books in all subjects, specially the dark arts. There were soft couches and a self filling stash of quills, ink and parchment to take notes. This is where I spent most of my days, looking for a way out. I never found one.

One particularly bright day I was reading _Hogwarts a History_ just to pass the evening when he spoke, "I see you enjoy this little spot I fixed for you. I knew you would."

Hearing his voice I tried to turn to see his face. I was so happy to see him.

"Don't turn little one. Tell me, have you enjoyed your time here?" He said in the same voice I so loved.

Being unable to stand not seeing his face I turned and looked. Long gone was my sweet boy, here stood the monster who hunted my dreams. Slowly I stood up and looked long and hard into those pools of red. I had lied to myself all along; the man I loved had not disappeared with his good looks. He was still there. The worst part was that I could still see him.

"Hello, Voldemort. How long have I been trapped here?" I said, increasing the distance between us with every word.

"Don't call me that, Hermione. What? Why the surprised face? Did you seriously think I'd never find out who you are? Jane is a good name, but your first name suits you better."

At these words I turned and ran, but I didn't get too far.

"You little Mudblood, you knew I would fall! Never did you warn me, when I have taken such good care of you. _Crucio!"_ He said, his voice hoarse with wrath.

It's horrible to be tortured, but the worst part was that even though I could hear myself screaming and my body felt like burning liquid iron was dropped on every ounce of skin I possessed, it didn't matter. I had created a small little place in my mind for such occasions.

Long after this, with sweat all over my body and trembling limbs I stood up, only to find him watching me. With a flick of his wand I was clean, dressed in one of his favorite dresses. He opened his arms for me to sit in his lap.

I looked at him, and turned my back. He didn't stop me. When I reached the library entrance, he said, "you are 14 years old."

I continued walking, without looking back. This meant I had been trapped here for more than 50 years! He had just returned to his body. More important was the fact that the time was approaching when Ron would lose his sanity and Harry would lose Ginny. Time was running out. My memories were proof enough that I wouldn't be able to leave this place before that happened. I went to my room and cried for my friends, my foolishness and for the man I still loved.

After this he would come to the castle and look for me. I had developed a maze in the forest, a thousand new staircases and countless new rooms. It took him time, but he always found me. On one such day while we were having a cup of tea, he said, "Potter is close to losing, that Weasley girl is dead. I've heard and interesting rumor from Draco, is it true you dated the Weasley boy? I'm intrigued what did you see in that dumb brat?"

"It is none of your business." I said watching his facial expression closely. When his eyes turned a darker shade of red I continued speaking. "He was brave and honest. Those were fun times."

"Then I'll have to kill your brave redhead. I cannot have my beloved liking of another man, now can I?" He said with a smirk on his face.

As I stand in this small spot behind a wall painting I know Ron is dead. _His_ voice is too cheerful. I know Harry is still alive. I hope he is. He has to be. Voldemort is walking just a few halls from here I know it. He enjoys letting me know where he is when he searches for me. I simply know it. Slowly his steps get closer till I know he is standing just in front of the portrait I'm in.

"Be a good girl, turn yourself in I have a little surprise for you."He said in a warm voice.

Whatever his surprise I didn't want to see it, but I knew I'd see it anyways. He slowly moved the portrait behind which I hid.

"Such a Griffindor thing to do, how long have you been living behind a portrait?" He said.

Looking at him I almost lost the strength to do what I must. My Tom was back with grey eyes and wavy dark hair. I couldn't help smiling.

"I knew you'd like it." He said leaning down to kiss me.

Just as our lips met I opened my left hand with a knife, the symbols below our feet started getting brighter with every drop. Tom had closed his eyes to kiss me, a couple of drops more and he would notice the brightness.

"What have you done! This is madness. You might not survive such a trip." His frantic voice whispered.

"It's the only exit I found. Before I leave know that I love you, but next time we meet I'll kill you. Bye Tom."

With that I found myself in a beautiful room with a huge bed with black satin sheets, a black book was on the floor. Tom was unconscious a couple of feet from me. I felt too dizzy and tired, but none of it mattered. Grabbing some floo powder I stepped into the fire place and said "Leaky Cauldron".

Once there I stumbled into muggle London. Taking a bus I arrived at Grimauld Place # 12. If Harry hadn't been found he had to be here. Entering I stumbled with the umbrella. As I stood up I felt a wand pressed to my back.

"Harry! It's me Hermione! When you fought Voldemort in first year I helped you figure out which basin contained the right potion, we rode on Buckbeak to save Sirius…" Before I could continue a pair of strong arms encircled me.

"Oh Hermione! Where have you been? We looked everywhere for you. It's been two bloody years!! Ron is… Ron is gone." Saying this he fell on his knees and started sobbing.

"Don't worry everything is going to be alright we'll figure a way out of this one."

Just as I said this a letter appeared and hovered just at my eye level.

Taking hold of it without letting Harry go I read it and blanched.

The letter fell to the floor and it read:

_My dearest Hermione,_

_ I'll find you soon. Never doubt I will._

_Yours,_

_T. R._

_P.S. You are clever, but so am I._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers. Lot's of people asked for a sequel I hope I don't dissapoint. Let me just say REVIEW. You have no idea how annoying it is for people to add my story to their favorite ones without leaving one small review. If you want me to continue let me know. Hugs,**

* * *

Tom had been right. He always was.

For a couple of weeks Harry and I had stayed home, Grimmauld Place was the only home we had left in the entire world. Hogwarts had been closed down after a colossal fight. The ministry wouldn't risk the few young survivors to continue their studies in an unsafe place. Officially Hogwarts was deserted. Harry suspected otherwise, rumor had it that Voldemort had established his lair there. No one tried to find out if this was true, fear had taken hold of the Wizarding community.

Harry explained that this fear had spread little by little, every single one of the Order's members had been murdered with excessive sadism and brutality. Dark had been those days. The last meetings of the Order had been more and more desperate. The good had considered crossing the narrow line between good and evil.

"It's funny how even in your absence you were the voice of reason. In your memory's name we swore never to pay the enemy with the same cruelty they killed us. We all agreed that if we were to go down, we would do it standing up for all that was good."

"It sounds like you had lost hope."

Mocking laughter broke free from Harry's narrow lips. "Hermione, you have no idea. Hope?" Standing up he threw his cup of tea against the wall, where it shattered. "Hope! Hope was a word which embittered our mouths. Hope deserted us, when you left us. Those two years were hell, Hermione. You have no idea, after Ron lost his sanity, Voldemort came looking for him. They were on a mission trying to save Charlie from Bellatrix's residence. He strolled into the room they were fighting her ,and he asked Ron to duel him. If Ron won he gave him his word he would let all three of them out. Ron never stood a chance. It's ironic how when his sanity deserted him he gained incredible power. He was the best firepower the order had. He just needed someone to give him precise instructions and missions would be safe in his hands. Charlie latter told us that as Voldemort challenged Ron, he showed him an image as if through a mirror of you sleeping peacefully. That image made him regain his sanity for the few precious minutes the duel lasted. He died with your name in his lips Hermione."

I hated myself for not crying, all my tears had been spent inside that book.

With a trembling voice I dared to ask, "what of Charlie and the other agent?"

"Tonks' body was never found, she was last seen being carried inside a bloodied sac by Knot. Charlie was released to bring us the message. He had been cursed to die a hideous death. I was present when his skin started decaying layer by layer. The worst part was he was very much aware of what was happening. Worse than the smell, were his desperate cries for us to give him a quick death. We did everything we could, but it was not enough. It would've been better if we had listened to his pleas.

After that they all fell one by one, each death more gruesome than the last one. I was trapped here by Snape. Only a few of our side still remained alive. He bade me wait here for your return. I don't know how he knew you were alive we had all abandoned hope of that long ago. There were so many bodies of people on our side which were never found. I ought to give it to Snape, he is a great deceiver he got me to drink a sleeping potion promising me it was a tracing potion which would lead me straight to Voldemort. I no longer cared about my life. I wanted to end it all. I would face him and be done with it. For three months I slept. When I finally woke I couldn't leave the house, and then you came."

This news filled me with an immense despair, Harry and I were the last ones left. It was impossible. I was madness. It was all the work of the monster I loved.

I hugged Harry, he let himself be hugged more for my sake than for his own.

I made another cup of tea and told him everything down to the last dot. He didn't scream or yell he just looked into my eyes and said, "Hermione, I won't, I can't judge you. You are the last thing I've got left on this earth. You love him and I hate him all the more for that. I resent it. But I need you too much. I never told anyone, but Ginny performed the Cruccio on Malfoy Senior. She had him in a room for a whole week, when I found her my heart broke. She was relishing his pain. I lost my Ginny long before she died."

"I'm sorry Harry. What are we to do now?"

He stood and looked into the window. It was raining. "Hermione right now I don't think I can continue doing this." He said with his back to me.

I stood and put my hand in his shoulder. No words were needed.

He grabbed my hand, and turned slowly. He closed little by little the space that separated us. He kissed me and I let him. This wasn't about romantic love this was about two desperate souls who needed a lifeline.

"Harry, I don't love you this way."

"Shh, I know Hermione. I know. You are in love with _him_. If you could let him kiss you can you not allow your best friend the same courtesy? I'm not asking you to love me, I'm asking you to help me feel alive once more. Be my reason to keep going."

It was foul of him to do this to me. Perhaps I had also lost Harry. Looking into his eyes I realized my best friend was still in there. He was simply beyond desperate.

"I'll always be here for you Harry. Always."

He gave me a small kiss. "Good. Would you leave the country with me? Let us go gather our strength, learn all we can and come back and finish _him_. If we do anything else right now it would be suicide. I hate to do this. But since you came back I've been looking for options and this is the only plausible solution I see.

I got out of his hold. I didn't want him to see me blushing. "I know where we can go. Let's go."

"Now?" He asked with a trace of happiness in his voice.

"Yes, now!"

* * *

Harry and I spent a couple of months in France where we learnt how to handle the elements. Then we retreated to the Greek Islands where we visited The Magical Library of Alexandria.

I loved spending my afternoons with Harry we would look at the Sunset in the beach. We healed. Both of us. We developed a relationship much more solid and mature than what either of us had had before. We tested each other, dueled each other to the brink of death. Always learning, always improving.

I had always fancied Harry. He was all I ever dreamed and more. But he was never _him_. I was happy, but my happiest memories were shared with a grey eyed boy.

One Sunday morning I was having scones with tea, while Harry went for a lesson in wandless magic somewhere in Norway. We took turns. Our magical energy was like finger prints so we never travelled together. The one that stayed being hid the other's energy which was much more detectable when moving. The one who stayed was always the safer one.

I grabbed a bowl filled it with sea water and looked inside. Things were horrible back home. Images of the Deathmark in the sky, and Death eaters everywhere. Voldemort was sure to overturn the ministry any day now.

He was so evil, I had been a fool. I still was. A tear fell to my cheek.

That's when I discovered, Tom had been right. He always was.

A pale hand passed me a napkin.

"Could I have the check please?"

"No need for that Madam. The man sitting in that table has already paid the bill." He said pointing somewhere to my right.

I didn't need to look. I knew _he_ was there.

My treacherous heart started hammering, not out of fear. I casted my patronus. One good thing about having breakfast at a wizarding place. "Harry, don't come back he's found us. Hide, I'll come back to you I swear."

Calmly I took my purse and walked toward _his_ table.

"Hello, Tom. Fancy seeing you here." I said while I sat infront of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my beautiful readers! I only have two things to say. First I do not own this characters and second. REVIEW! That said, enjoy.**

* * *

**A Dance by the Sea**

The wind blew through my hair. It carried the scent of the depths. I couldn't stand looking at the man who sat in front of me, instead I looked to the sea. It was so free, so strong and so pure, with it's bubbly crowns of white. If only I could be as strong as the sea, as free as the wind.

"Thanks for paying my bill." As I said this I opened my golden purse and grabbed a tiny vial, surrendering it's contents into my mouth.

The sound of the waves crashing upon the shore was all that was heard. He wouldn't speak to me. Quite frankly I couldn't bring myself to care. He was a monster, and I didn't care about him. Perhaps by not looking at him I could bury our past deep enough to believe this. Perhaps…

"You know I did tell you next time we met I would kill you. I know I'm not ready to accomplish it, perhaps in a couple of years we would've been ready. Not so soon, certainly not today. So please draw your wand and lest cut the chase. Today is as good as any other day to die."

I stood from my chair, wand in hand. No sound was heard. He hadn't left his place in the chair.

"Stand up! Don't waste my time." I said with all the fury of my embittered heart.

Wood was heard against the rough floor. His long confident steps drew close. This was it. I would finally be free. In the end I was nothing but a coward. I simply couldn't stand being so close and yet so far away from him. No more of seeing grey eyes in Harry's green pools. No more longing.

He had come to stand just behind me. His lips brushed my ear. "This once you'll break your word. I do wonder I can easily tell you are not in love with Potter, yet you've shared his bed. After all this years if my memory serves me right you refused to share mine because you wanted to be pure till marriage. Why did you change your mind? Look at me girl. That's an order."

I couldn't help the smirk that came over my face. "I've never been your follower. You can't give me orders. Well, I guess you can, but I'm not following them." I took a couple of steps from him. His body heat was distracting.

"You are right as always. Potter must be freezing this time of the year in that shabby cottage near the Norwegian Sea. I can easily get my followers there before your patronus reaches him. Now you haven't answered my question." He closed the space that separated us, with the softest voice he added. "Look at me. Now!"

I turned and looked. He was disguised as the boy I loved. "Things change. He is everything that matters to me now. What I do with whomever I please is none of your business. Fight me and lest get this over with, Tom."

"You can lie to Potter, but not to me. I know you think of me, I can feel it. Every time your mind thinks of me I feel the caress of your thoughts. Drinking Cassiopeas' fragrance will keep him safe only till sunset. Then I'll make sure he regrets touching what is mine." He grasped my chin and made me look straight into his eyes. He was right I could lie to Harry, but never to him.

"He's taken good care of you, for that I might consider killing him when he begs for it."

Music was sounding. It was all going downhill. He knew where Harry was. He KNEW! I must escape, we must carry on. _What for?_ _What does it all matter?_ whispered a little voice inside my head. _ It matters because I cannot stand by while all of those innocents suffer I must…_

"Dance with me little one. As we danced that night, that Christmas night in Malfoy's home. That is the happiest memory I hold." He let go of my chin and grabbed my hand, kissing my knuckles.

I let go of his hand as if it had burned me. "Don't go there. It's not true, none of it ever was. In those nights I only endured your presence because I wanted you dead! So stop saying those things. It was all a lie." I pointed my wand at him. Diamonds on my cheeks, ice on my heart.

He closed his eyes as if I had slapped him. If I tore his heart he might stop wanting me by his side. I still had a chance at escaping I just needed to make him lose his cool.

"I knew. I always knew you wanted me death. It was the first thought I read of your mind when we met." A smile graced his lips. "That single thought made you the most fascinating creature I've ever met. Your mind was impenetrable from then on, but that first glimpse captured my heart. You were perfect in your uniform not a single wrinkle, yet your eyes spoke of so much pain. I had never witness such purity. You were the first truly good person I met. I guess, I wanted to be good if only just be allowed close to your kindness. I saw such a strong image of who you were. That day I decided you'd be mine. From all the things the world had denied me, I deserved you. You would be mine to cherish, mine to love. For I love you Hermione. Your betrayal with Potter is the worst thing you could've done. You are a smart girl I know you'll understand why you must be punished. But for now, let us dance."

He ignored my wand pointed once more to his heart and took my hand once more. I panicked. Dancing with him was far more dangerous for me than fighting him. If I danced with him I would open the door to my love for him. A door which might lead me to betraying Harry and in doing so I would betray myself. I threw the killing curse at him.

His eyes opened wide in astonishment. He never expected me to do it. I did it with a true desire to kill him. My wand movements, intention and incantation had been perfect. It was the most perfect spell I had ever cast.

And yet, no green light came from my wand. I stared dumbfounded at the wand Harry had bought me. It had always felt weird in my grasp, but it had never failed me till now.

Laughter in his deep, melodious voice reached my ears. With a wave of his hand he sent my wand flying. He grabbed both of my hands and put them behind his neck. "So you've got it in you. I must be quite evil if I've made you step over the boundaries your conscience holds so unwaveringly. I forgot to mention that little patronus you sent to Potter is the last piece of magic you will be able to do till I see fit. You see, I made quite the work on the chair you sat. I hold your magic and I won't return it to you. Being just like your filthy muggle parents for a while is part of your punishment."

My heart froze. I was defenseless and he was beyond angry. I could hear it in his voice, feel it in the magic around him. Never before had I seen him like this. I felt defeated. He was offering me this moment in his arms before he sent me to the wolfs. He wanted me to have something to hold on to.

I decided to take this gift. I deserved it. I had suffered enough. Resting my head over his shoulder I danced with him. I could hear his heart beating. I could feel his hands on my heaps. He twirled me, and I giggled. In his arms I found heaven.

Too soon did t all end. He kissed me with such a passion. Breaking the kiss he looked beyond my head.

"Malfoy, this is your new slave. Treat her like the mudblood she is. Make her suffer. Use her, beat her, torture her, remind her who she really is. It's time someone taught her, her place."

Saying this he pushed me at Malfoy's feet.

By his spite I knew hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Roads**

For the longest time my world would be darkness and pain. Lucious did have quite a talent for torturing. He would drive me to the edge of despair. Voldemort would sometimes come and sit by the filthy and bruised girl I had become. He would just sit and talk about irrelevant things, advanced theories on the art of necromancy.

His presence meant only one thing, he wanted me to ask for his forgiveness and all evil would go away. When he left, the pain would start all over again.

I devised an schedule for this things. Leaving my mind without thinking of something was more likely to kill me than any blow Lucious could land on me. He would torture me twice a day during mornings and evenings. I suppose he had other occupation during the mealtime. Voldemort would visit once each fifteen days. When I had seen Voldemort for the 12th time, I knew I couldn't survive this life much longer.

Harry must've tried everything in his power to get me out of this hellhole. I know he must've.

Every once in a while Lucious wouldn't appear, I guess Voldemort had him in quite the errand to miss our delightful encounters. In one such occasion, his absence was noticed by my frail body during a freezing winter morning. I could feel the cold tearing at my flesh . The cold floor made it impossible to my bruised limbs to forget a single old mended wound. Magic could not make that ghost of pain go away.

He hadn't come. I knew because by now I would be screaming for release. As I lay there with my slimy hair below my pounding head. I couldn't find the energy to open my eyelids. If I wanted out, this was it. But Lucious was too smart he had made sure I was beyond repair in this day. My wounds were festering; perhaps in a couple of days some house elf would come to fix them, but only when Lucious was back. Against that little nagging voice in the back of my head I started to stand. Moving my dislocated wrist was like being stabbed by a red hot stick. There was no other option; putting both hands at the sides of my face I tried to lift the upper part of my body from the floor.

My scalp protested, it appeared that my hair was caked to the floor with blood and dirt. The sight of my hair made me cry. I had never been a vain girl, but having my hair full of dry blood was too much. The tears started to fall, drawing spidery lines along the dirt on my cheeks.

Voldemort was a monster. He had me beaten to an inch of my life, maimed and tortured, and still he claimed to love me! What a lie. Tom had died, at some point he had and I simply hadn't noticed. I managed to lift my body and lean on the moldy wall. The slimy feeling of that thing against my face was revolting.

Making an extraordinary effort I managed to stand. As I did, I felt the world moving. I closed my eyes and waited for the feeling to pass. I now had to walk 100 steps to the door. How many times had I tried to escape? One, ten, a million, I honestly didn't remember.

As I took the first step I heard a rustling of clothing, someone was here. I froze. No. It couldn't be. No one ever came here. I took a deep gulp of air and turned to look at the person inside my personal hell.

"Hello Granger." His voice was deep, but scratchy like he had drank too much .

"Malfoy. Finally decided you deserved to participate in the torturing. What took you so long? I expected you long before today, ferret." My voice was strained. It betrayed the screams of months.

His fine features smiled a true smile. It reached his gray eyes. "Only you could manage this Ganger. You've been down here for half a year and still there is fire within you. I'm truly impressed."

"Ferret, if you came here to torture me get it over with. I care not to have small talk with you or anyone else."

He advanced toward me. He was tall. Being on the floor for so long had altered my perception of things. He lifted a hand. On reflex I closed my eyes waiting for the blow. He touched my cheeks. "It has affected you. I never wanted this for you."

At this I laughed. "Please Malfoy, I know you must've wanted dear Aunt Bella to be my torturer. She really must hate me. In that regard I'm lucky. Voldemort wouldn't unleash that rabid dog on me. Not yet at least."

I had to think of something fast. I could feel the small amount of energy I had left leaving my body even as I stood.

"Oh, I understand now. You came for the spoils of war. Never thought you were the type." I said with more bravado than I really felt.

He cupped my face and drew his so close I could se the little crevices of his pale lips. "I'm here to help."

He let go of me.

"Please forgive me if I find that impossible to believe, ferret. If there is one thing this whole war has taught me is that Malfoys never do _anything_ because of the goodness of their hearts."

"Yes, you are right. We don't. I'm doing it, because I would relish the idea of a single night of peace. Your horrible screams have been annoying. I cannot stand that infernal sound for one more night."

I looked at him. He was serious about this.

Turning my eyes away, I mumbled. "Why?"

"It's none of your business Granger. If you want out it's now. Take it or leave it. I won't offer again."

In that moment I felt the last wisps of energy fade away. I stumbled, but managed to remain standing.

He looked at me. I must look more horrible than I imagined for a look of pity passed his eyes. He stretched his arm and took hold of my upper arm. He was warm. His warmth reminded me of a time when there was a Golden Trio in the Griffindor common room.

"Move it Granger!There is no time to waste, if they catch us… Well I can't figure there is anything else they can do to you which they haven't by this point. But I think I'd prefer not to experience the same treatment. So move it!"

By an effort of shear pigheadedness and pride I was able to take one step at a time. There was no way I could follow him for much longer at the brisk pace he was taking. He turned to look at me, really look at me and mumbled something along the lines of, "I can't believe I'm going to ruin this Mario Ezter shirt."

He grabbed me and lifted me into his arms. "You owe me big, Granger. I expect you'll find a way to repay me at some point, you and Potter both."

His arms were strong. Never had I imagined I would feel safe in Malfoy's presence. His body warmth was comforting. I hadn't felt this way in so long. I stopped trying to stay conscious, he was right there was nothing worse he or anyone else could do to me.

* * *

When I woke up, I realized I was in a bed. The sheet felt like real satin.

"Finally you are awake."

I looked at him. He was holding a bowl full of soup. He came and sat by my side.

"You have to eat this. I will have to feed you…" His eyes were tired.

My cheeks colored with indignation. "I can do it. Thank you very much. I'm not a two year old."

"As you please." He said with a smirk on his face and transformed a lamp into a small table.

I tried to sat straight. I couldn't my arms shook with effort. I tried again, only to end up in the exact same place.

"Hermione, stop. You can't do it. Being under the cruciatus for such a long period of time has eroded your muscles. It'll be a while before you are able to do so much as lift move your arms."

"But I was fine in the dungeon. What did you do to me?"I said, feeling more helpless than ever before.

" was coming in the morning; as far as I was able to investigate he had cast a special spell on the room. It allowed you some energy. While you were in that room your body wouldn't lose all of it's strength. He didn't want to have just a heap of limbs on the floor. Trust me I would rather face a dragon than do this, but we are stuck and you and Bloody Potter are the last hope for me so you better get your strength back, and fast." He said as he left the bowl on the table and helped me sit.

Looking into his eyes I asked, "why are you doing this?"

His grey eyes became slits. "Let's get something clear, my reasons are my own. "

"Where is Harry? Where are we? What's the plan?" This questions tumbled out of my mouth.

"Harry left the magical world. He hasn't been seen since you were captured. As soon as you are able to cast a spell , well call him with your patronus. We are in a little cottage by the sea. Regarding the plan after potter answers our call is none existent."

In those first months my pride suffered. Malfoy had to take care of me. He nurtured me back to health.

After four months I was able to walk, bathe and most importantly I could do a patronus. Nonverbal magic, became my hobby.

"It's time. Send a message to Potter. Do not tell him were we are. Just explain that you are safe. Avoid saying you are in my company, that might upset him."

I did as I was told.

We waited, for months no answer came. Every day I would send the same message:

"Harry, I'm free. "

I lost hope. Harry wasn't answering. He didn't care. After I realized this I stopped sending him messages. I had to see him.

"Malfoy, I know a spell which will take me to Harry. I need you to cover up for me. I need a distraction. Voldemort must be looking for us, if you were to be seen somewhere I could go to Harry and back." I said as I grabbed my things.

"How long do you need?" He said from his place by the door.

"A week."

Draco came to stand beside me. "You've got a day, two at the most. If I don't return don't go looking for me. Get Potter and fight Voldemort. Am I clear?"

"Ok."I mumbled.

He sighed.

"Give me a couple of hours head start then go to Potter."Saying this, he apparated.

I sat on the couch and looked at the watch. No use wasting my time idly. I took a book and started reading. Four hours later I went looking for Harry.

The sight which appeared before my eyes was unexpected. As I stood outside that small home my heart was overwhelmed with happiness. Inside was my best friend having dinner with a very pregnant girl. They looked happy. He looked, happier than I had ever seen him. I was about to leave, when I decided I wanted to speak with him one last time. I rang the doorbell.

He opened the door and turned pale.

"Who is it?" Asked a sweet voice in the back.

Harry swallowed and answered, "Mike, he needs to borrow my tools. I'll be right back."

He stepped out and grabbed my arm, dragging me towards the garage. Once we were inside he hugged me.

"I'm glad you are alive. A few months after you were captured, the news that Hermione Granger was dead ran like fire over the wizarding world. I lost all hope. I left and never looked back. When I received your patronus I thought Voldemort was trying to set me a trap."

"Harry, stop. I can tell you are not happy to see me."

"You always knew me too well. I can't go back. I simply can't.

"What's her name?"

"Thalia, we are expecting a baby girl. I can't go back. My responsibility is to them. The wizarding world can survive without me" He said without looking at me.

"I understand. Best of luck Harry. I'll miss you, my friend." I turned to leave.

"Wait, you don't have to go. You could stay here with us. You'll be my child's favorite aunt."

There was such happiness in his voice when he spoke of his family.

"I can't, Voldemort has to be stopped. Bye, Harry."

"Wait! It doesn't have to be like this. Mione, please."

"Harry I can't stay. I must do something. I respect your decision, please respect mine."

"Come back. Once you do what you have to. There will always be a place for you in this house."

He hugged me and I hugged him back.

That was the last time I saw Harry James Potter, my best friend.

* * *

**My dear readers! Here is another chapter, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Once outside the house I cast every protective charm I'd ever learnt, there was no way anyone would ever find him. He deserved a shot at a good life.

I apparated back to Malfoy's hiding place. The small two story house stood mere meters from the edge of the cliff, it looked utterly small and plain. I was glad Malfoy had chosen this place, it made me feel at peace. The garden was green and full of flowers in every shade. It had a pretty brick road which led to the house's entrance. It looked like a real home. Thinking about it there was some resemblance between the style of this house and the one Harry was currently living at. If they only knew they share the same taste in architecture. I've no doubt they'd throw a fit.

Taking the whole scene, I started to cast the same spells I had at Harry's place. I was going to do my best, if we were to stand a chance this was it. No more fooling around.

Last time Tom had found me because I had been careless. He was an expert in tracking my magic. I made one mistake and he found me. In my months in that rotten dungeon I realized I had mispronounced one rune in the Damocle's Shiled charm that was all he needed. Never again would I be so careless.

As the last ray of blue left Malfoy's wand I dropped to my knees. I shouldn't have done two rounds of this set of charms in the same day, let alone within a few hours of each other. I was breathing hard, my head was pounding and my heart felt like it was about to explote.

I was stille getting used to using magic. I don't think I will ever be able to forget the day he decided it was time for me to regain my magic.

Malfoy had just finished a long round with the _Cruciatus Curse_ I was trembling.

"I don't know what my master sees in you. Sweet pie, why don't we make a deal? He will be here this afternoon, and I want you to ask for his forgiveness. Once you are at his side I want you to convince him I'm to be his right hand man. Snape doesn't deserve that position.

Once you ask for his forgiveness you'll be under my power for a couple of months. I give you my word I won't ever touch you again if you do as I say."

I mentally cringed. He was such a disgusting pig. I lifted my head. I could bearly distinguish his blonde hair. My eye had been shut for a couple of days. I was glad Voldemort was coming today. I was afraid to lose my eye if I didn't get proper treatment soon. There are some things not even magic can mend.

"I won't, not today no ever." I said it looking as best I could into his cold eyes.

He looked disappointed, "I see, doesn't really matter you'll give in eventually. It'll be a couple of hours before he gets here, we must find a way to entertain ourselves till then."

He smirked at me, and cast a refreshing charm.

I knew what was coming. It didn't change a thing. I endured it as best I could.

Hours later I was wearing a beautiful white dress. My wounds were healed. I looked like a family girl ready to go out for an afternoon picnic.

Tom entered the room and looked at me.

"Leave." His voice was inexpressive.

As everyone left the room he transfigured a rock into a chair and sat in front of me. I avoided his eyes. In days like this, I didn't feel like fighting or talking.

"It pains me to see you like this child. Have you understood why you mustn't fool around with other men? Ask it of me and this will be the last time Malfoy touches you. Just one tiny I'm sorry, Tom would work wonders."

I smirked at him. I looked to the side and remained silent.

"As you wish, so tell me would you like to go out and have a proper meal. I bet they don't serve good food in this dungeon." He took one of my hands into one of his and kissed my knuckles.

I tried to free my hand, but I didn't have enough energy in my body to do even that.

I looked at him with real hate. I hadn't eaten in weeks, not a single crumb. I could bet anything those had been his orders. This sick man, wanted me to need him, to acknowledge my belonging to him. He wouldn't force me into anything. He would simply manipulate the situation to his convenience.

"You look beautiful when you are angry. Say yes, there is this muggle place I have a table at. I know you'd love it."

"Tom, this is sick."

"Love, I would do anything for you. You are my life. I'll kill Lucious after this is over. But I need you to learn your lesson."

I looked at him. Something in his tone wasn't right. Was he pleading? His voice was softer, his eyes full of tears.

"I love you, Hermione. Come with me. I'll be gracious, just have dinner with me and everything will be forgotten."

As he spoke I knew he was offering me his heart. He really wanted me to stop suffering, it broke his heart to have me in this place.

I was so hungry, not only for food but also for love.

I tried to stand up. I couldn't. Tom helped me. I sat in his lap and kissed him. Then I leaned on his shoulder.

"So what will you order? Perhaps some pasta?"

His voice was so cheerful. Poor Tom.

"Tom, I'm not going to have dinner with you tonight."

His grip on my thigh got unbearably strong.

"Of course you are, don't be silly."

"No Tom. I won't, not tonight, not ever again."

"Yes you will. I'll have you here for as long as it takes."

"I'm not coming."

Silence descended in that awful place. He made a move to stand.

"Tom, do you think I could stay here in your arms, just for a little while?"

He didn't answer, but he didn't push me to the floor either.

"Sleep my love, you'll need it."

I couldn't help shivering. I started to cry.

"Shh, my love there is no need to cry, at least not this night. I was planning on giving you a present at dinner. But I guess I'll have to give it to you here."

I felt my magic flow from him to me. It was so utterly comforting. I couldn't cast a single charm without a wand. I couldn't defend myself. But still it made me feel whole again.

I fell asleep in his lap. That night there was no more pain.

Heavy footsteps got me out of my thoughts. I turned and Draco was there, not a scratch on him.

"Granger, where is Potter? Please tell me you didn't let him lose in my home without anyone to look after him! Our provisions are numbered if he eats half of what Weasel used to…"

He was smiling.

"I didn't know you had a sense of humor, Draco."

"Well, I just got away from Voldemort in one piece. _That_ is enough to get me into a cheerful mood. There are posters with our faces all over Europe. The sooner we get a plan the better. So, where's Potter?" As he said this he stared looking around, like he expected Harry to appear just any minute from thin air.

I couldn't trust Draco with any information regarding Harry.

"He isn't here."

"That's obvious Granger. You know what, I'll go look for him myself. That house isn't big enough to hide him."

"Draco, he is not fighting anymore."

"Give me a couple of hours with him and I'll make him come to his senses." His strides got longer.

"Harry did not come back with me. From now on it's just you and me."

"What Mr. Boy Who Lived is giving up?"

Silence.

"It's just you and me the sooner you get that head of yours around the idea, the sooner we can start planning things."

"You know we are screwed, right? The two of us against him, we don't stand a chance."

"I beg to differ Draco. Who says it's only you and me?"

"What do you mean?"

"All in due time my friend." Saying this I started walking towards our place. "By the way, do you feel like pasta tonight?"

His footsteps speed up till he was right beside me. He grabbed me by my shoulder and turned me to face him.

"Granger we need to get a plan, now! I escaped, but it won't be long before he finds out where we are."

"He already has."

Draco blanched. "What!"

"He has been trying to get past my charms since the moment you put a foot on this grass."

"Then we must leave. Why are you so calmed?"

"He won't be able to get across. We are safe. We can stay here for as long as it is convenient t our plans. We need to start training and I need you to fashion a wand for me. Then we will go looking for help."

"Hermione, have you lost your mind? He is Voldemort, he can get across any sort of spell, ward, shield, anything."

"He can but he won't. I rooted every single charm, shield and spell around this place directly to my person. Any attempt on his part will result in my immediate death."

"So it is true. He is truly in love with you. Aunt Bella threw a tantrum about it, she killed a whole neighborhood of muggles in her rage. I never thought it was possible."

"It is. He knows how I made those wards. He won't bridge them."

"How is this possible?"

"There are some things you need to know."

During dinner I told Draco everything. He didn't say a thing.

"I need a wand. It would be best if you started working on it tonight."

"Granger I can't make a wand out of thin air."

"You are a Malfoy. This house must have at least one dragon heart string, there are trees around this house and I've read how it is done."

"Then why don't you do it yourself?"

"No wizard can wield a wand of his making. The person who does it puts too much of himself on the material for it to respond accordingly."

"You'll teach me how to do it tomorrow. I need to rest."

He stood up and waveringly took a couple of steps.

"Are you alright?"

"Mind your own business, Granger."

"If you drop death it's my business. What is it?"

"Let's just say I didn't exactly discover he truly loves you, because I found poetry with your name under his pillow. He came after me all by himself."

I realized there was a wet spot close in the upper left part of his torso.

"He is rather possessive of you. He cast a spell on me. I'll be alright don't worry."

"You are bleeding Malfoy! How are you going to be alright? Come here I'll help you."

He reluctantly came towards me.

I was about to open his robes to see the wound, when he said, "Wait. Hermione, I…"

He didn't say anything more.

I opened his robes and gasped. Written in red with Tom's calligraphy was the next message.

"Hermione, I thought you would like to know that Malfoy here, is the one who killed your parents. He tortured them for weeks. Remember the Longbottom, they are nothing compared to the work he did on your parents.

Love,

Tom."

"He said it wouldn't stop bleeding till you read it."

I grabbed a napkin, got it wet and started wipping the blood away.

"Why?" He asked with true wonder in his eyes.

"Malfoy, if there is one thing I know about you is that you were a coward. If you did that to my parents you must not have had any other choice. It's Tom's fault. He wants me to love only him. He wants to be the only thing I've got left.

Killing my parents changed you. I can see it. The fact that you decided to get me out of that room and stand up to Tom is proof enough for me. After tonight I don't want to talk about this ever again."

That was the first night I didn't dream of Tom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**You've made me quite happy with your reviewing. Since I've finished my school work I decided to celebrate by giving you an update. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Please read and review.**

**Hugs,**

**SW**

**

* * *

**

Next morning I woke up to the sound of birds outside my window. Their happy chirping coupled with the beauty of the sunlight was enough to get me into a good mood. Tom was absolutely insane. He dared to call all that suffering love.

After a shower I walked downstairs to find French toast with a milk shake waiting for me. On the other side of the kitchen island Draco was reading the Daily Prophet with a cup of black coffee. I took my place just stared in wonder at the food.

"Thanks, Draco."

"Don't mention it, you still need to put some weight on. I need you to be at your best.

"Is there anything that could be of use on the paper?"

He looked at me like I was out of my mind.

"Granger, since _he_ has control over the paper there is nothing useful in here."

"Don't be so sure. You have to read carefully and discover what is not being said. Here let me show you."

He handed me over the paper. There was a picture of Bella on the first page, she was incharge of The Bettering of the Wizarding Community Program. It was the fancy way of saying she was hunting muggleborns and muggles at free will. There was an article about the international cooperation for the safety of Wizarding Towns. I also found a couple of articles regarding the capture of traitors to the state. As I read the last page I felt myself smiling.

"So tell me Granger, what have you found?"

"The first good news I've seen in the longest time Draco. They don't mention France in all of this."

"Granger, they don't mention half the world. How is that relevant?"

"Antoine Gagnon. That is how it's relevant." I said, giving him a huge smile.

"Who is he?"

"He is a very powerful sorcerer, who I met more than 40 years ago. He is the reason Tom hasn´t invaded France. Antoine befriended Tom sometime after Tom graduated."

"If he was buddies with our current mass murderer I don't see how that can be good for us or for human kind. Now we have two mass murderers to eradicate."

"Antoine is quite the opposite to everything Tom is. The only reason Tom respects another human being is when the other person is as gifted as he is. Tom went after Antoine because he had the greatest amount of knowledge of the Dark Arts in the whole world. Once Tom had learnt everything he could from Antoine, he tried to kill him. He failed miserably. A less known fact about Antoine is that he is also the most knowledgeable sorcerer in the field of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Tom's respect for Antoine only grew after that. I believe they still see each other."

"But if Antoine is so good in defense, why hasn't he stopped Voldemort?"

"I frankly don't know. I believe that Antoine had never before found a mind as brilliant as his own. I'd say friendship got the best of Antoine."

"But why didn't Dumbledore go to Antoine for help, if the order had had him everything would've been different."

"Years before Harry was born, Dumbledore tried to get Antoine's help. Antoine refused. People like Antoine are defined by their loyalty. Dumbledore tried to make him see reason, it was all useless. Antoine decided to remain neutral.

In those years I spent inside that book, Tom told me all of this. Some things I deducted all by myself. He knew true friendship in that man."

"How is it good to us, if Antoine won't help us against Voldemort?"

"He might not help us fight him, but I hope he would grant us sanctuary in his home. The amount of knowledge we could gather from him, might be just enough to help us defeat Voldemort."

"That is too risky. He might turn us in to Voldemort. They are friends. Do you know this man, personally? Is there any reason why he would help you instead of his long time friend?"

"I don't have the pleasure to know him. But still, the one thing Tom would ramble on and on was Antoine's morals and ethics. I'm convinced he is a good man. That is reason enough."

"I don't like it."

"You don't have to. We are still a long way of being able to get to Antoine without getting caught. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now I need a wand, and there are a couple of things I can teach you and some I can learn from you. Let's go choose the wood for my wand."

I cleaned my dishes and levitated them to their proper place. Draco took the lead and I followed him. We walked in silence among the threes in the property. I decided to get my wand carved out of a Rowan tree.

Draco cut the wood and we headed back inside. Once there I instructed him. He had to sand the wood, adding a precise spell in each layer. The poor rowan three lost most of it's branches in the attempts that followed.

After two weeks of continuous effort he managed to pass to the last layer. Once there I prepared the potion with the dragon heart string, a phoenix tear and some unicorn hair. Draco put the wand inside this cauldron once every fifteen minutes for two days. I had him running on Cheering Charms the whole time. When it was done, the wand was left to rest in a dark room for another fortnight.

In the mean time Draco taught me everything he could about every single Death Eater and every single counter course and antidote he knew.

Once we were dueling. Draco was bleeding from his left shoulder. My right kneecap was shattered. We just kept going. He fired _Sectumsempra_ and I managed to dodge it by putting all of my weight in my right leg. I gasped and fired _Petrificus Totalus _at him. He stood frozen ready to cast.

I allowed myself to fall to the ground exhausted.

I mended my knee and got back inside a storm was coming. After a couple of hours I cast the counter curse. Minutes later Malfoy entered the house cursing loudly.

"You left me outside under the rain!"

"You broke my knee!"

"Trust me it's much less than what my father would've done."

"Trust me it's much less than what any Deatheater would've done."

Silence permeated the living room. Draco cast a drying spell and lit the fireplace. He then sat on the couch. His features were so aristocratic. He could've been an angel. There were days when we both forgot the huge responsibility that hung over us. If you looked close enough you'd see the stress in our postures. The fatigue in our eyes.

I took a sip of my hot cocoa and levitated one to Malfoy.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

As we both sat looking into the fire I decided to tell him my plan regarding destroying  
Tom.

"Draco, remember I told you about the horcruxes? Well, I lied. I know what they are and I know where I last saw them. If my memory serves me right, Dumbledore and Harry managed to destroy one each. Which leaves us with five more; Salazar's Locket, Rowena's Diadem, Helga's Cup, Nagini and I don't know what the last Horcrux is.

Tom gave me Salazar's Locket to keep as a symbol of his love. He took it from me after one of our fights. I never saw it again. Nagini is obviously wherever he is and the other two I believe they are inside Hogwarts."

Draco seethed in his place. "We could have started doing something months ago! I for one want to get this over as soon as possible. I understand you don't trust me, fine. But at the very least I expect you to be honest to the dot with me regarding this mission. Is there anything else I should know?"

"No, Draco. This is all. I swear."

He took a long look at me and turned to look into the fire once more.

"Tell me more about the locket."

"It has a huge S in the cover…"

"Aunt Bella has it. I've seen her wear it. She was delighted at the gift."

It was as if a searing blade had cut my heart. I had forgotten Tom and Bellatrix were lovers. Of course he would give the locket to that demented woman. She would defend such a treasure to her death.

"Granger I can get inside the Lestrange home. Aunt Bella goes there once a month to help his husband torture muggles. The eve of the 15th she goes there."

"That is the day after tomorrow. Hardly enough time to plan it out."

"They would never expect it. It's the perfect timing."

"But we would need to cast a charm to make us seem like we are here, otherwise Voldemort would know and follow us. I can't manage to spells like that, not in such a small time frame."

"It won't be necessary only one of us should go. I should be the one to go. I'll just grab it and bring it here, where we can destroy it."

"I don't have any basilisk venom around, do you?"

"I happen to have just that in my own personal ingredients cupboard."

"Why would you need basilisk venom in a potion, there are only two potions which require it and they…"I blanched.

"Granger, I know what they do. I've prepared and used them on people. I'm not proud of it."

I swallowed.

"I should be the one to go. I'm the more proficient fighter."

"I can murder aunt Bella in her sleep, can you? I guessed not. So I'm going."

The next day went by in a rush, so many things to plan, so many things that could go wrong.

By the eve of the 15th we both knew all 145 ways to enter and leave the Lestrange Mansion. We had developed more than 105 encrypted messaged to deliver in case an emergency occurred. We had planned for everything.

"Well Granger, wish me luck. I'm going to need it. If dear aunt Bella catches me, I really hope Voldemort turns up soon and kills me."

"Don't joke about that."

"It's a possibility, one you should never rule out. Start casting while I grab a few things."

I casted and left the room.

Draco entered and started talking to me.

"You know Granger, if I don't make it. You can do this. I've always know you could."

He made a grab for my wrist, and his hand went right through it.

In the second it took him to realize what was happening I cast _Stupefy_.

"Sorry Draco."

I apparated.

One outside the Lestrange Mansion I entered through the maze. No one in their right mind would enter this place. It was full of dragons, chimeras and traps. Luckily for me Draco had me memorize just the right sequence of turns. Once inside I could hear the screams of the prisoners. Bella's laughter could be heard even as I stood in the entrance. The reasonable thing to do would be to wait till Bellatrix and her husband got tired and retired for bed. But simply couldn't let other suffer what I had.

I descended to the torture chamber. I cast three stunners and oblivated everyone in the room. I used legimens to figure out where to send the 30 muggles in the room. After I got them all to their houses and cast protective charms on their blocks I returned and delivered Mr. Lestrange in a muggle town. He would be a florist from now on. My memory charms never failed.

As for Bella I sent her to a small town in Ireland where she would look after little kids for the rest of her life. Her mind was strong, and twisted, but I patiently fixed everything I could and hid away everything I couldn't. No one would ever relate Bellatrix Lestrange to Anne Thompson.

Before leaving her to her new life I grabbed the locket and returned home.

The sun was just rising. Malfoy was still where I left him. As I was about to revive him I put the locket close to my chest.

Its necklace unclasped and went around my neck. I heard the clasp close. I tried to get it off but I couldn't the clasp had disappeared.

I started hearing a dark chanting and then I saw no more.

I woke up to find myself in a sofa. This sofa was definitely not inside Malfoy's home.

I incorporated and panicked. I was wearing a satin dress. There was a fireplace and a huge library. I had to get out of here now.

I tried standing and fell. My head pounded. I got on my feet and walked to the door.

"Leaving so soon?"

I didn't need to turn.

"Tom, trapping me in inanimate objects is getting old. "

* * *

**One last thing I'd really appreciate if you'd write more than one line in your reviews.**

**SW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there!**

**I hope you spent a nice Xmas and have an even better end of the year. Since I'm on vacations I decided to be nice and write some more. I just came back from the Mayan Riviera it's beautiful, if you ever get a chance I really recommend it. Please read and review!**

**Hugs.**

**

* * *

**

**The Painting**

"I resent that, little one. This object is as animate as your book was when you inhabited it."

I turned and looked at him. He looked a couple of years older from the time he trapped me into the book. He was dressed in a black suit with a green silken piece of cloth around his neck, an emerald kept it onto its place.

He was holding a cup of wine in one hand and a long walking stick in the other. He took long strides till he was standing a couple of feet from me. He lifted a hand as if to touch my face. I took a step back.

"Jane you are not well, sit down please."

His tone and his voice pierced my heart. Here stood the love of my life, forever unchanged in the time where he hadn´t committed most of his crimes. He had a certain air of innocence. This was torture. My head started spinning. I fell.

He caught me before I touched the ground. His perfume was so representative of him in this stage of his life. The smell was a combination of different wooden aromas, so strong and mysterious. He gently got me to a chair and handed me some liquor.

"Drink this." His voice had changed, it was suddenly charged with fire.

I did. Little by little things stopped spinning. As soon as I looked into his face I knew something was terribly wrong.

He was languidly sitting in a sofa in front of me. His eyes like molten charcoal.

"I see you managed to escape my book. I knew you would sooner or later. What really astounds me is that a boy named Harry Potter has been your lover. I can certainly relate to my future self for leaving you in Lucious Malfoy's hands after the incident. I presume he is Abraxas Malfoy's son. I take it this Potter boy is the reason you wanted to go back to your time in the first place."

I looked at him and saw so much pain in his eyes. I couldn't stand it.

"Tom, I wanted to change the past, but it turned out just the same. I was never meant to know you in your youth. You are a monster, who murders muggles at will, tortures families and terrorizes the whole wizarding world. I did everything in my power to stop you, I always did and always will. You know why I'm here?"

"'I'm perfectly aware of the meaning of your presence here. You are trying to destroy my soul, every part of it. You want me dead. Nonetheless you are in love with me."

"When we were both young I was, but no more."

"Lie." He smiled, a true smile. "Did you like your dress?"

"You know I hate lace."

"Come, there is so much I want to show you."

He stood and turned his back on me. That was a mistake. I cast the strongest spells I knew in quick succession. He turned and tried to stop them. I had learnt enough to get to him. He fell unconscious to the floor. I cast a confining charm on him and started running. This was the only chance I had.

Once outside the library I locked it to the best of my abilities, which should buy me some time. I took off my heels and ran as fast as I could. The place was beautiful, with white marble floors and green velvet curtains covering gigantic windows. The furniture was made of cherry wood. As I started up the stairs, I froze. I knew why this place was so beautiful. It came to me almost as a long forgotten dream.

In that cold November morning so many years ago I was reading under a tree near the forbidden forest. One of my globed hands was holding a cup of hot cocoa in the other I was holding the page regarding Dementors. It was never too early to start studying for my final exams.

My being here had nothing to do with a certain grey eyed boy asking me to be his girlfriend the previous night. I loved studying on the outside over a blanket in a Sunday morning. Going to the library wasn't so appealing today.

_Why would he ask me to be his girlfriend? What is he plotting?_

"Absolutely nothing, Jane. I simply enjoy your company. Besides it's not as if you have a choice in the matter, your friend Jarred Potter might suffer a terrible accident if you refuse. Let's get inside."

He extended his hand for me to take. I stood on my own. He grabbed my hand and interlocked it with his arm.

"From today onwards I don't want to see you alone with any other boy."

"I will be by myself with whomever I please."

He looked at me and laughed.

"You are so fiery my little Jane. I love your temper. Other girls are so complaisant, it made me sure they were a bunch of useless flesh, till I met you."

I walked by his side and noticed I was a head shorter than him. I fitted just right by his side. _I shouldn't be thinking this._

"So what does my beautiful lady want to do in our first day as a couple? I know just the thing."

We walked all morning. My book and cup stood forgotten by the tree.

We arrived at The Three Broomsticks and had a Butterbeer each. People were looking at us. Tom had never dated before me.

"Today I want to learn more about you." He said.

I had his complete attention. I loved the way he would listen to me. He would focus on every detail, the way I spoke, my facial features, and my words. Harry and Ron listened to me only half the time. My parents tried, but they didn't understand most of the things regarding the wizarding world. His eyes seemed to become lighter when he listened to me, his parted lips and his angelic face gave the appearance he was bewitched by my voice.

"Tom, we've discussed this, I don't want to talk about my past."

He grabbed one of my hands. "I'll let it slide for now. Why don't you tell me about the future?"

I paled. "Come again?"

He observed me and said. "I meant, what do you want to do in the future after you graduate with the second best score in Howgarts this year?"

I looked away. "After I graduate with the best score this year, I…"

I had no idea. I would probably murder him and go back, and be a total stranger to my dearest friends. If I returned and my timeline remained the same, then everything would've been for nothing, in which case I might die shortly after my return. My life was screwed.

"I don't know."

"That's the first time I've ever heard you say that. Are you sure you are feeling alright? I wouldn't want to be held responsible for you getting sick. Dumbledore would probably find a way to blame me for it."

I looked at him. He didn't look threatening. Perhaps if his childhood had been different we would've been perfect for each other. But then again, it hadn't and he was who he was. I looked at my Butterbeer and thought of the last time Harry, Ron and I had been here. We were all laughter. In those last days of happiness, we were all so full of dreams.

"Not so long ago I dreamt of having a beautiful house with white marble floors and velvet curtains. It _must_ have a huge library full of every book imaginable. I wanted to have a pet named Elrus and a couple of kids."

"I never pictured you as the mother type."

"Neither did I, but then again I guess after all I've seen I've realized the beauty of a true family."

He took his hands off the table and looked away. After taking some of his drink he looked at me once more.

"You would make a good mother. I can see you round with my child, my heir."A soft smile danced on his mouth while his eyes smoldered.

His words left me speechless for a moment.

"We are too young to be speaking of such things. What about you Tom, what are your plans for the future?"

_Are you planning on becoming a Dark Lord by the name of Voldemort or perhaps a mass murderer?_

"I want to be a Hogwarts teacher. I would enjoy the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. There are so many things that class is missing."

_Like intense lectures on torture and murder._

"You would need a lot of luck for Professor Loregim to leave the post."

"I don't believe in luck."

"But you believe in prophesies."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, you took quite seriously the warning our divination teacher gave you on our first class regarding me."

"I would've taken special interest in you regardless of what that man had said."

"You shouldn't pay attention to all that gibberish, only fools and dreamers listen to the product of delusional minds."

"My dear, I can assure you I'm not a fool, but in a sense I'm a dreamer. Not a conventional one but a dreamer nonetheless. There is truth in prophecy. You are living proof of that."

I didn't like the sound of that. "How so? I wasn't aware there was a prophecy about me."

"We all have our little secrets. How about I tell you this little secret and you tell me one of your choosing."

The reasonable thing to do would've been to refuse altogether, but when I was around him I found it extremely hard to be reasonable.

"Why would I do such a thing, Tom? It would be foolish."

"In anyone else it would be, but not in you. Come on, take the challenge I bet you can tell me a little secret of yours without revealing more than you consider appropriate. Tell me something about you, which I don't already know."

"That's a tricky proposition for I've no idea what you know about me. But I'll accept on one condition, tell me first this prophecy of yours."

His smile broadened. "So little trust in my person, you wound me."

He took my hand, kissed my knuckles and said, "The one good attribute my mother had was that she was a seer. My grandparent's abuse beat most of the gift out of her. In what turned out to be my mother's one moment of intelligence in her whole life she embedded a memory into my mind when I was still growing inside of her…"

I gasped. That sort of thing was never done. You simply didn't perform magic on your unborn child, the consequences of such acts where disastrous, from malformations, to squibs and madness.

"Don't look so shocked; my mother never really cared about me. I suppose she left me this memory thinking that the person in her vision was my father cheating on her. She wanted me to extract revenge from them both. Every time I look at that vision I can feel all of her hatred, and repulsive obsession for my father. The really disturbing thing is that the man standing in that vision is not my father, but myself."

While he was speaking of these things with an indifferent tone, I couldn't help but feeling dreadfully sorry for the young man sitting in front of me. He never had a chance, not from the beginning. Magic does terrible things to babies. I had seen how he looked at Malfoy on the platform when I first arrived. The repugnant green of envy had been drawn on his features. I thought he envied Malfoy's money, but now I understood what he really craved was a family who would come to see him off.

He continued speaking, his eyes lost in the years bygone. "I'm sitting inside a Mansion with huge windows. I'm older and I have a marriage band on my left hand. You stand by my side, with tears in your eyes. You are pregnant. You slap me and I kiss you. You look majestic with your wild hair and fiery eyes. I can see the hate in your eyes, but also the love."

"Imagine my surprise when I saw you at the platform. I couldn't believe my eyes. Your turn little one."

"What to tell you, Riddle? What secret could I give you that would be harmless in your hands?" I was teasing him. Everything I told Riddle would come to haunt me.

"I'm curious. I know you are full of secrets, in due time I'll know them all. For now my love, one will suffice." He had an infuriating smirk on his lips.

"I'm a muggleborn."

This piece of information would certainly drive him away from me, I'd rather have him as my enemy than as what we were currently.

Calmly he took a drink from his Butterbeer. "I already knew that."

It was as if the floor had been taken from beneath my chair.

He caressed my cheek."Don't look so baffled, it was easy to discover. No self-respecting pure blooded witch would know as much as you do about muggle literature. Besides the company you keep even for a Gryffindor is more than a little unusual. Adding the fact that you stood up to Black for that Slytherin mudblood, your blood status is more than obvious. Never underestimate me. So I'm still waiting for your secret. I'm not a very patient man."

I looked at the people around us. Girls with their skirts and blouses, boys with their perfect haircuts, this was a time of simple things and deep prejudice. The wizarding society wasn't so different from it's muggle counterpart. People were quite preoccupied with power and politics.

I looked into my Butterbeer, this foamy liquid would keep it's heavenly taste through time. "I have killed many a wizard, Tom."

He forcefully grabbed my chin and made me look at him. I felt the pressure in my head building up, it felt like I was wearing a helmet full of needles. Things started going dimmer and dimmer, my body was heavy. Suddenly, it stopped.

Tom was holding me into my place, otherwise I would've fallen to the hard floor. To an onlooker I'd just suffered from a headache.

Tom's face was unreadable, which was never good. "You can't have done that. You are too good. Your morals and conscience would never allow you to do it. I must give it to you, this once you almost fooled me. I've always been able to know when you were lying. You are improving."

I stood to leave. "I'm not lying, Tom."

His stony voice stopped me in my tracks. "Why would you tell me this?"

I got closer and whispered in his ear. "Because you want me for all the wrong reasons; I'm not an innocent. I have forgotten if I ever was."

I returned to my common room. I looked into the fire. I didn't want to go into those memories. Not now not ever again.

At some point I must've dosed off, for I woke to find myself all alone in the common room. There was a blanket over me. The red W on the blanket marked, that Rose Weasley must have been the one to cover me. I'd thank her in the morning. My stomach rumbled, I had to get some food.

After tickling the pear I was in a better mood, nothing like looking at a laughing pear. Dealing with a bunch of over reactive elves got me more food than I could've eaten in a year.

I was enjoying my second vanilla milkshake when I heard his voice.

"You look beautiful when you smile."

I sighed. "Tom, look why don't you just leave me alone? How did you find me?"

He grabbed my milkshake and tried it. "It's good. I've got my means. I just came to tell you that I want you. I don't care what you've done; compared to me you'll always be innocent. Goodnight Jane."

From that day on, Tom never left me alone.

A sound like thunder returned me to the present. He had woken. He must be trying to get out of my confining charm. I continued climbing up the stairs.

I entered the first room I encountered. There was an unfinished painting of my prophesy. I was the only one who knew Tom Riddle was a gifted painter when he wasn't killing innocents. He was coming, but looking into the painting I couldn't bring myself to care. The painting had all of my attention. Just as in Tom's memory I was wearing a wedding band, the only difference was that I was holding a new born baby in my arms. A grey eyed new born baby. He was the vivid image of his father. His platinum hair was telling.

"Like my artwork, love?"

* * *

**Read and review! You might just get a new chapter in the first days of January. But only if I get enough reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I decided now was a good time to update this story. Thanks to every beautiful reader who took the time to R & R! Love u all. **

* * *

**Just the moment**

"This can´t be." I got closer to the painting. I touched the canvas, the rough feeling under my finger tips did not help my confused mind.

I paled and grabbed my stomach. Perhaps all of those months I had been held captive Lucious had gotten me pregnant.

"Lucious…" I started sobbing. Nothing would be worse than having a child from that monster.

"Seriously Jane, in times like this I can't help but wonder if you didn't fake all of your grades. A simple pregnancy spell would've sufficed to indicate you are not currently pregnant. From what I gather I left you in the hands of this Lucious. Do you honestly believe I would allow for you to carry anyone's child but mine? I can easily tell you still have the remains of a powerful contraceptive potion on your system."

I looked at him. His tone of voice was so indifferent; he might've been talking about the weather. He accepted every detail of my torture as if it was the normal course of action to be taken. He was a monster.

I walked up to him and stared deep into his eyes. Our noses were almost touching. I let him see all the pain, anguish and sorrow he had caused me. He turned his face to the side as if he had been burnt by the images I had shown him.

"Tom dear, did I hurt your feelings? See how my parents were murdered? How I was beaten almost to death time and time again? Is it too much? Tom, you do not love me. You do not know the meaning of that word, never have and never will. You will always be the sad little orphan. I've had enough of you…"

He looked at me. His eyes were like acid to my soul. His gaze so intense, for the first time I was truly afraid of him. I ran. Just before I got to the door, it shut.

He started speaking, his tone so harsh I could feel the sound hit my back with an intense cadence.

"You are an insolent girl! Don't you see you forced me into all of that? If you would just let me love you. Stay with me, that's all I have ever asked of you. You betrayed me. You tried to leave me. You cheated on me, or have you forgotten we never broke up? You stole my heart! I never asked to fall in love with you. Life was so much easier before you showed up. I've done everything in my power to make you happy. I built you the most perfect replica of Hogwarts. I became the best wizard alive. All I ever did I did it for you."

I grabbed the doorknob. "Tom, don't lie to me. You always wanted power. You haven't committed the crimes you have, just for me. Had I never existed you would've lived your life exactly the same."

I heard his footsteps. He stopped when he was standing just behind me.

"You are mistaken little one, had you never shown up in my life I would've done some much worse." He kissed my left shoulder. "There are things I won't do because I know they would part me from you forever. You would never stand being in my presence again if I were to follow all of my impulses." He caressed my arm, till he had his hand over the hand I had on the doorknob.

I shuddered.

"I never want to see you afraid of me again. You are safe by my side. I would never let harm come to you, besides the occasional lesson. I left you to one of my followers because I could never inflict the pain myself. I simply can't. You are my one weakness. My beloved girl, it pains me greatly all I've done to you. But I think it was necessary. Otherwise you would've married that Potter boy. "

I rested the back of my head against his shoulder. "Tom I can't go on like this. I'm tired."

He hugged my waist and put his mouth to my ear. "Give up. You don't have to continue fighting me. Fighting your feelings for me, I would make you happy. We would have a beautiful family. Eternity would be ours."

"That's where you are mistaken Tom. Even if I stop fighting you, one day, perhaps not today or in the next ten years, but one day someone would get rid of you. Nothing lasts forever. Besides if I were to give in, it would destroy me. I can't be happy while you torture people and kill innocents. I might be able to ignore it for a while, but it would eventually drive me insane."

He kissed my cheek. I could feel the smile on his mouth.

"You are tougher than you know. Why does everything have to be either white or black with you? I have a very sound theory regarding your person. I know why you avoid the grey areas. You fear yourself. You dread that if you linger too long in those places you might not want to dwell in the white areas anymore. I know you, my love. If you just wanted to, we could do so much together."

I tried to get some space between us, all to no avail. "Perhaps you are right, Tom. Too bad everything that was black or grey has been bathed in the blood of my friends, my parents, and innocents. Perhaps at some point in my life I could've felt the pull of the Dark Arts. I'll give you that."

He opened the door and let me pass.

"Would you care to join me for dinner?" His eyes were above my head.

I turned my back to him. "Given the circumstances I don't think I've got much of a choice, do I? Do you get actual food in here? I would hate to eat just air."

"Never underestimate me , Jane. The girl I once knew wouldn't have made that mistake. I really can't phantom how you became so good a caster without getting yourself killed. Your instincts have diminished greatly."

I didn't have to look at his face to know there was a smirk written on it. His words were right, my comment had been thoughtless. I dreaded being so at ease in his presence. I had to be more on my guard.

He turned his back on me and started walking. The idea of walking behind him was insulting, so I walked faster till we were side by side. As we descended the stairs I looked at the house I had always dreamt of inhabiting. The man I loved was by my side, but still nothing was as it should've been.

We sat in a small table with fine cutlery and lighted candles. The food appeared in front of us and I couldn't help but wonder if he had trapped house elves in this place. Was that even possible? If not who made the food?

"My dear girl, please stop looking at your food like as if it were a living crime. I don't have house elves here." His dark eyes shone like melted cobalt.

"Then how…"

He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled fondly at me. "Like I would tell you, if I do you will find a way of making me regret it. Love I do learn from my mistakes. For example, did you not get the inspiration to learn all the spells you sent my way from a conversation we had regarding the Magical Library of Alexandria? You are using my own knowledge to fight me. It isn't all that wise, is it?"

A devious smile on my lips, was all the sign of the twisted cheerfulness I felt at his realizing that. "Well, I did get that piece of advice from you. Wouldn't it be ironic if I end up defeating you with something you let slip?"

Contrary to what I expected he smiled. "Women are so manipulative. Just like Eve was the downfall of Adam you could be mine. The big difference my love is I am the one who is pulling your strings, not the other way around.

If I'm not mistaken you had to do some pretty dark things to gain access to Alexandria. By knowing what you know, I am certain you've crossed more than a couple of times into the Dark Arts. I couldn't have a wife who wasn't versed in the Dark Arts, now could I?

Besides I'm but apart from by self and still you weren't able to do much more than keep me still for some time. I must admit I'm quite disappointed I expected you to do so much better with that knowledge."

I lost my appetite at his words. My knife and fork started pushing the food around the plate.

Bitterness sipped into my face.

"You have been cornering me. Shoving me towards the places you want me to visit, pushing me to go beyond my limits."

I clapped.

"Bravo! Here I was thinking it was all a jealousy fit. Now this is more according to you, the real you. I'm feeling kind of sick. Would you mind if I cut this visit short? Not that I'll be seeing you ever again, that is."

I stood and aimed my wand at him.

"Love we both know you won't kill me. If I'm not mistaken this age I'm in was one you dearly wanted to spend by my side. Severing this piece of my soul, I made sure you would be incapable of obliterating it."

"Don't sound so cocky Tom; I am capable of doing a lot of things you wouldn't believe. Perhaps you've pushed me too far."

He remained sitting and continued eating his dinner. "Then by all means go ahead, hit me with your best shot."

"Fight me!"

He didn't spare me a glance.

"Tomorrow we should have pork for dinner or perhaps some ribs. Love you aren't going to harm me so drop the act."

I hesitated. If I killed him a part of me would die with him. Time had a way of passing differently inside an object. Perhaps I could stay here and live with him for a couple of years, enjoy this place where he couldn't harm innocents and murder people. It would be just him and I. No past, no future, just the moment.

I lowered me wand just a fraction without the slightest intention of using it and took a step towards him.

Before I took another step, a green jet of light passed an inch from my arm, hitting Tom square in the chest.

I turned to look at the caster.

"Good thing I got him before you did. The bastard owed me or will owe me. Whatever, let's get out of here. This place will start crumbling soon."

As if on cue a chandelier fell from the ceiling, the walls started melting. My dream world started banishing.

"Come on, Hermione!" Saying this Malfoy forcefully grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards the main entrance.

As we crossed the threshold there was only one thing on my mind. His hair was the exact same shade as his father's. Platinum.

After everything was behind us, only a black scorch mark the size of a tennis ball showed there had once existed Slytherin's locket.

"Are you ok, Hermione?" The frown on his forehead was disconcerting.

My Tom was gone. The Tom I would dream of raising children with. He was no more.

"Answer me!"

"Sorry Draco, I am fine. Not a scratch on my being. Would you mind if I rest a little?" I didn't wait for an answer.

Just as I started going up the stairs, Draco´s voice stopped me.

"Not so fast."

With forceful steps he came to stand just in front of me and in a deadly quiet voice whispered.

"If you ever try to leave me out of another mission, I will make sure you regret it. We are in this together Hermione. I didn't sign up for being your puppet. So either we work together or I leave right this second."

I avoided his eyes.

"Draco…"

"I want your word Hermione, I want a magical promise you will work with me to bring him down."

In a wave of anger I said, "I Hermione Jane Granger, swear to work with Draco Malfoy to bring about Lord Voldemort's death. I will never exclude him from a mission, information or secret. If I were to do so I hereby accept losing my magic forever."

He looked baffled for a second, before he recovered. It was as if he hadn't expected me to yield so easily.

"Now that we are clear on this respect, we have a little problem." He turned his back on me and headed towards the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen stood a young man, with intelligent eyes and long blonde hair.

"I am glad you got her out safely, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco inclined his head and served himself a scotch. He drank it all and refilled his glass.

"So how old was Tom inside that object," inquired the youth, turning his back to me.

"I didn't really look at him for long. He must have been in his middle twenties." Draco answered between glasses of scotch.

The stranger walked a little absentmindedly.

I took the opportunity to come closer. The stranger's presence was welcoming and comforting. I felt as if no harm would come to me while he was there. It was the sort of certainty that comes from instinct, unexplainable but real.

With a renewed sense of calm I stole Draco's glass and drank it. As I was in the process of refilling it, the stranger looked at me for the first time.

He stood straighter and came towards me. Draco took the glass from my hand and drank it.

The stranger continued to approach me. His eyes were a disconcerting shade of violet. As I looked at him my mind thought, _he isn't human_. After a moment the idea seemed ludicrous. I had done too much in one day.

"Forgive my manners. It slipped my mind to introduce myself. My name is Antoine Gagnon, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Granger. I've heard so much about you through the years."

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my dear readers! I am back, with a new chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please R & R!**

**Appearances **

I froze. Antoine Gangnon was the last being I had expected to appear into this mission. Tom's greatest friend, _THE_ most powerful wizard alive had decided to show up into my life. He stood before me, with his violet irises dancing in joy, his long blond hair perfectly tied to the back of his head with a black ribbon. He was overjoyed to be here.

At his demeanor, I felt fury building in the center of my being.

I turned my back on him.

"Miss are you alright, do you need to lay down. Perhaps we could continue this conversation after you have rested. The ordeal you've been through, please do forgive me for my thoughtlessness."

He took my hand and interwove it with his arm, a gentleman through and through.

White, blind wrath obscured my thoughts. I started laughing in the most derisive cackle I could manage.

"Mr. Gagnon, I hope _you_ can forgive _me_ for my strange behavior, since I am absolutely positive I won't forgive you. You could have stopped Tom Riddle _MANY_ years ago, but you didn't. You decided to guide, tutor and befriend that mass murderer! You refused Dumbledore's proposal all those years ago. You've watched through the _years_ all the atrocities he has done, and done nothing!"

He sighed.

"I thought you of all people would understand. Mr. Malfoy, would you mind leaving us for a second?"

Draco´s glass shattered against a kitchen wall. "Like hell I'm living this room. There aren't any secrets between Hermione and me. If you have something to say, do so."

"Miss Granger, I understand Tom has put you through difficult situations. Nonetheless I presume you had more than one chance to kill Tom in the past, and yet you failed to do so. You don't have the moral ground to throw accusations my way. We both care for Tom. We have met a side of him none else ever has."

He was right, but if he had…! It was my turn to sigh.

"If you'll excuse me, I will retire for the night." Without a glance back I walked towards the doorway.

In a voice as pleasant as good wine, Mr. Gagnon said, "Miss Granger, rest, for tomorrow will be a busy day. Tomorrow we are taking out another Horocrux."

My head whipped in his direction. "I don't care who you are, we have to plan ahead. First of all we need to locate the next Horocrux and unless you happen to have some basilisk venom around we have to get resources…"

He wordlessly cast a spell and Rowena's Tiara appeared. A thick veil of dark magic covered the object. Next he retrieved a vial from his pocket, it was basilisk venom.

Draco pushed himself off the wall and tried to grasp the Tiara.

"I wouldn't do that Mr. Malfoy. Remember what happened to Albus' hand? Never take unnecessary risks."

Draco recoiled like he had been burnt. He came to stand next to me.

"Why wait till tomorrow? You can't expect us to sleep knowing there is a piece of that monster under this roof. What's keeping him from luring us towards that thing during our sleep and Avada us as soon as we are inside?"

Mr. Gagnon, smiled the way Tom used to when I was being "silly".

"Mr. Malfoy, _I_ will make sure nothing happens to you. I've kept this artifact safe for Tom for a long time. I am immune to its power. You didn't go through an ordeal this night, but Miss Granger needs her rest, am I mistaken?" His eyes dug into my brown iris.

A piece of my Tom was here, just within my grasp. He was right; I couldn't handle more of this, at least not tonight.

"Hermione." I said, turning to leave.

His sickeningly sweet voice replied, "I don't understand."

"If you are working with me, call me by my name. Miss Granger is what they used to call an excellent know-it-all at Hogwarts, many years back. Well perhaps not so many years, my time perception appears to be muddled. We'll deal with this tomorrow at 7am sharp. Goodnight."

"Then by all means call me Antoine."

I could hear Draco's smirk in his voice, "By all means do call me Draco, it appears we are now the new trio who will save the world. Great."

I left the room and as I climbed the stairs Draco caught up with me.

"Are you insane! We have no idea if he is on _his_ side. Gagnon entered this place without the least bit of effort and you are going to sleep! Not even Voldemort would enter this place. He could betray us. Are you seriously that naïve to believe Antoine is here just for the sake of world peace? Something doesn't add up. Lest get this over with now and let's get him the hell out!"

I turned at him, and looked right to the core of his being without my usual defenses up. My eyes completely void of luster.

"Draco, I know he is not what he appears to be. My naiveté was beaten out of me the day I escaped my prison. That person sitting in our living room is the most powerful wizard alive, contested only by the demented being who still now looks for a way to enter this place. Antoine Gangnon is the King of Velaa. I don't think I could get him out of this place against his will even if I really tried. There is nothing I can do, and quite frankly I am still standing just out of pure stubbornness. I know your spoiled self has never cared about another person, but be kind enough to let me rest before I face _him_ again. Trust me you'll regret it if you don't. Goodnight."

As darkness covered the world I slept like a new born. I wasn't haunted by memories, tortured by guilt or torn by responsibility. That night it was quiet darkness and peaceful nothingness.

Next day after taking a shower I felt, refreshed. Soon I would be free once more. The more I destroyed of him, the faster I would return to normalcy. As I thought this I tried to ignore that small voice in the back of my head who said I didn't know normalcy I never really did.

It was six am and I was ready to start this wretched day. I got to the kitchen thinking about what I would have for breakfast. Entering a wave of mouth watering scents entered my nostrils. Bacon, eggs, freshly baked bread and critic fruits all ready to be devoured.

Antoine was sitting reading the Daily Prophet, while Draco was looking at me with a sense of urgency only a very empty stomach can muster. He wanted me to take a sit so he could start eating. I did so.

I had barely sat when our plates filled. Antoine was boasting his power. To perform this simple act of magic under my wards needed to come from a titanic source. I had done my research, no one but Draco or me should be able to perform magic here. The magical pressure would drive to his knees any other person. I knew I was right! And yet this man… Velaa just did as he pleased. It was so infuriating. No wonder he and Tom got along so well. They were like two sides of the same sword; two deadly sides.

Antoine lowered his newspaper, and served himself some fruits. "I hope you don't mind, but since I normaly sleep precious few time I decided to do something useful while you rested."

His good-natured smile, gave me the impression he was waiting for my approval. He looked like a five year old who just learned how to tie his shoes. His face was utter glee and cheerfulness.

I had to smile.

These days you never found people with that sense of abandon. People didn't trust their friends or neighbors; they could all be Death eaters waiting just for the slightest mistake on your part to slaughter your family.

Draco's voice had an edge, "Hermione would you mind passing me the butter?"

He was right I shouldn´t be fooled. This Velaa was a stranger. He was our ally for the time being, nothing more nothing less.

"So Hermione, would you care to tell me where you learnt this sort of magic? I have not seen wards like this in quite a long time." His smile was distracting.

I decided to play with fire. If he wanted that sort of knowledge he would have to try harder. Using his Velaa charm on me was low. I could all but see the endorphins leaving his body.

"Why Antoine, it is just a parlor trick, something someone like yourself must do on reflex."

His smile broadened and he raised his orange juice in a signal of praise.

"You flatter me too much Hermione. If I am able to perform this sort of magic it is more out of discipline and constant practice than anything else. You haven't answered my question."

I took my time to grab a waffle and put butter to it, all the time avoiding his eyes.

"You are right I haven't and perhaps I won't. I can't help but wonder, what would you need these sort of wards for? You mentioned you practice them on a regular basis. No one can spare this sort of energy lightly, not even you. So what are you protecting?"

His smile froze and his eyebrow rose. After a second his smile returned to normal.

"My, my, poor Tom. He never stood a chance with you. You little girl. Did you do this to him; twist his words into challenges all the while looking for a weak spot? Intelligent strategy Hermione, but I wouldn't advise you to try the same with me. Where Tom always had your best interest at heart I might not."

I continued munching on a heavenly piece of bread and honey. My blood froze, but my heart razed. A challenge, I liked that.

"You never answered my question Antoine. Was that a threat? What an ungentlemanly thing to do. But that only confirms my suspicions; did I hit too close to home? Perhaps you are not protecting something; perhaps you are keeping something inside. But what could the King of Velaa possibly have to keep so heavily warded? What could you want that you couldn't order into submission?"

His smiled disappeared.

"If you are so curious Miss Granger, why don't you come with me after we are done with our work here. I would be delighted to show you my humble home. Perhaps you could even help me to find a better way to ward my secret. Well, but for now I guess it is enough of small talk."

Saying this he stood, with a flick of his wand he knocked out Draco.

"Now that's better. Now Hermione all you have to do is throw this at darling Tom when you see him."

He threw the vial and I jumped to catch it.

"Careful now, we wouldn't want it to break on your terse skin."

I felt goosebumps go up my arms at his remark, just imagining the sort of pain it would cause.

"I don't see why I would see Tom, we can simply pour the liquid on the tiara and that should get the job done, shouldn't it?"

He smiled. "Of course it would, but then that wouldn't be fun."

With these words he cast a spell and pushed me towards the menacing aura surrounding the Tiara. As soon as my skin came into contact with the aura it parted to allow me clear access to the Tiara.

I touched it and I was inside.

"Damn bastard!" I yelled in rage. "Why do things the easy way when we can do them the hard way."

"I thought I was the only one who could get you this upset. I am starting to feel jealous of this person, unless it's me in your current time frame you are speaking about, then I would feel flattered."

If I never heard that velvety voice in my live it would be too soon. I didn't want to see him not again. If I just threw the vial to the floor it would start destroying this part of him. I could leave this place without looking into his face.

I looked at him. "Hello, Tom. Long time no see."

He was in his early thirties, with a long black robe and longish hair. I had never seen him wear his hair like that.

"I like our hair Tom." I came close to him and kissed him. It was the first time I started a kiss with him.

"What is it love? You are dreadfully sad. I can feel it in your magic."

He looked at me as only he ever had. The way a man looks at a woman and there is nothing on earth that matters to him but her.

"Oh Tom you know I love you. I always have and always will. You are the mot brilliant wizard I have ever known. I forgive you for everything you have ever done to me, everything you will ever do; for I have wronged you just as much if not more."

I raised the vial, and threw it against the floor with all my might. It shattered. I started sobbing. Soon this would be over. I fell to the floor uncaring if this world came crashing on top of my head.

To my surprise nothing happened.

"I guess that was supposed to be basilisk venom, but it wasn't. Someone has tricked you love."

I looked into his face. He was still here with me. I had the impulse to throw myself into his arms. I stopped who knew what he would do to me after this little fiasco.

"Little Jane, never ever hesitate to come to me. I love you. I knew what it meant for you to come looking for these parts of my soul. I know you came here to kill me. There is something I never told you, but you are the only being I would allow to betray me and live.

And yet you don't truly betray me unless you stop loving me and I can see your love clearly written on your face. Let me make a guess. For you to be in this total distressed stage you must have destroyed at the very least 3 Horocruxes.

Time is so precious to me when you are here with me. It eludes me. I am so happy I get to see you, even if you come to end my days. Your prescence feels me with unrelenting joy. But there is a pressing matter I want to discuss with you. Who tricked you? I know I would never send you into one of my Horocruxes. I am a jealous man. I wouldn't share you not even with myself. So speak."

"Antoine Gagnon. He is helping us defeat you."

He helped me to get back on my feet.

"I feared as much. Listen and listen carefully, this being is too powerful for you. I never wanted him to hear about you. I knew you would catch his interest. You have to leave his side an come to me."

"That sound like the perfect plan Tom, run into your arms. "

"SILENCE. Listen to me I don't know how much time we have. But this Velaa is evil, in ways unphantomable to me. You have to leave him. He is a monster under my standard. You are in grave danger."

He had barely finished this sentence when his face contorted in pain.

"Please Jane. Listen to me this one time. Do as I say."

He pushed me out of the Horocrux.

I was back on the livingroom with Antoine.

"Hermione I am dreadfully sorry I made a mistake with the vials, are you all right?"

I nodded.

"Fine, then let us go. I have sent Malfoy ahead of us. He must be throwing a tantrum by now. Should we?"

I nodded.

Either Tom didn't want me to go with Antoine because he was the only wizard who could defeat him or Antoine was a dreadful monster. Either way, I had to get Malfoy back.

He was the last friend I had.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I know I have been abstent for a while but I hope this chapter makes up for my absence. Read and Review.**

**Test**

Upon entering the premises I was overwhelmed by the architecture. Everything had been done in alluring colors. The lush green of the grass was just the base to a structure made out of wood, inhuman in its design, ethereal in its complexity. Flowers of innocent pink and blushing apricot interwove themselves to the tree's limbs. There were many budding plants in faint blue and pristine white. Huge solitary columns marked the road towards a colossal mansion fashioned with the darkest wood.

"It's beautiful."

Antoine started walking, our interlocked arms guiding the rhythm of our steps.

"I am glad you like it. It would be an honor if you came to think of this place as your home."

A majestic door opened to reveal a grand staircase and a very red Malfoy.

Malfoy's stare bore into Antoine's face, only to soften slightly as he saw me. He came towards me in slow steps and hugged me, severing my hand from Antoine's grasp.

Without a single word he let me go and positioned himself between Antoine and myself.

"Draco I hope you have found your accommodations up to the Malfoy standard?" Antoine's voice was as that of one speaking to a dear friend.

While Draco's voice was barely civilized, "It is sufficient."

Antoine appeared unmoved by his tone and proceeded to ascend the stairs.

"If you care to accompany me, I'd love to show you your accommodations Hermione."

Without turning to look if we followed he continues to ascend the stairs. Draco walked by my side, concern clearly written in his face.

Antoine gave me a room next to Draco's and proceeded to say lunch would be served in an hour and left us by ourselves.

As soon as he closed the door Draco started his tirade.

"_YOU_ certainly know how to pick them. You do realize we are his prisoners. This is no social visit we are paying here."

I sighed and sat on the mattress of my bed.

He just carried on. "You do realize Voldemort knows by now we are here. By this point I have no idea in whose hands we would be worse off. He knocked me unconscious without blinking. His behavior so far hasn't been neither ethical nor moral. He tricked you didn't he?"

"How did you know?"I said, closing my eyes and massaging my forehead.

"Because he tricked me, before you came down to breakfast we agreed I would be going into the tiara and _I_ would be the one obliterating the damn Horocrux. Didn't _Tom dear_ tell you about his trickster nature?"

At his words I looked at the window.

"Don't call him that. Look we are stuck in here, there is no way we can leave this place out of our own free will. He is just too powerful, but I am almost sure he is not evil. Not in the conventional sense. He is helping us destroy Voldemort a dear friend. I noticed he was shaking slightly just after he knocked you out right before he tossed me towards the Horocrux. He can't bring himself to do the actual deed. But he is doing his best."

Malfoy went and rested his back against the wall.

"Even if he is willing to help us destroy Voldemort, there is something that does not add up. He is hiding something."

I smirked.

"A man… Vela like him is more than likely hiding a world of things. The important matter is if he will let us kill Voldemort, after all the Horocruxes are gone, will he let us kill his friend?"

Draco looked at me and said, "I hope he does, because if he refuses, we don't stand a chance against both him and Voldemort."

I stood and opened the window to my left which oversaw a small pond.

"Either way there is not a single thing we can do, but try to learn as much as we can while we are here. Besides it will be a relief not having to feed those wards. We will be left alone by Voldemort here."

Draco came to stand beside me.

"After all this time, you never cease to amaze me. You are truly naïve if you think that Voldemort will leave us alone here. My bet is he already knows we are here, and he will come pay his old friend a visit. If only to ensure you are alright."

The door opened and in walked Antoine with a different outfit in the same plain style.

"Draco here is absolutely right. Tom has asked to join us for dinner tonight. It would be dreadfully impolite to send him away."

Draco grabbed my shoulder, his hand digging painfully into my flesh. " Given that politeness is such an important aspect in this household where conversations not meant for your ears are easily spied upon. You are absolutely right, I find no reason whatsoever in denying a mass murderer the pleasure of our company."

Antoine snapped his fingers and a beautiful statue of a mermaid appeared in the middle of the pond. The mermaid was swimming amongst dolphins. Out of the dolphin's mouths came jets of colorful water.

"I do not appreciate your sarcasm Draco. Though you are right I should've warned you that since I am master of this house nothing happens here without me hearing about it. I have no option, for I am connected to every timber in this place, sort of like you are connected to your magic. You can feel it inside of you so I can feel your words and actions in my property.

Secondly I would really appreciate if you didn't call Tom names for though you are right in your estimation of him. He remains a dear friend, and I wouldn't hold myself accountable of my reaction were this occurrence to repeat itself.

If you so choose you might absent from dinner, but Hermione here must come for Tom insisted upon her presence at dinner.

Now if you would lunch is ready."

There was the slight spice of anger in his voice. I felt goose bumps on my arms. Antoine's words came back to my mind "_while Tom did always have your best interests at heart I might not"_

Lunch was a quiet affair, till I decided to break the ice.

"So Antoine, what about that secret you mentioned earlier. Since we happen to be at your place I would love to have a peek before Tom arrives. My curiosity did always get the best of me."

I intended to make him upset and send him into a fit, forcing his hand towards violence. If he were to harm me, Tom wouldn't stand it and if I got lucky they might kill each other.

To my utter astonishment nothing of the sort did happen. On the contrary laughter filled his violet eyes and joy dandled from his smile.

In a sudden burst of energy he came to sit on the table right by my side, his feet dangling from the table.

"Oh, Hermione if you could only know how your words are music to my ears. It has been far too long since I've had intelligent company. Tom was always so circumspect and evasive regarding your person. He never wanted to share details about you. I had to trick every bit of information about your person from him. Are you really as smart as him?"

His violet eyes were lighted like those of a child with a new toy.

I couldn't help blushing.

"Antoine don't be silly, Tom was inlove with me. His perception was biased. I am sorry to disappoint but I am not his equal by far."

If there was one thing I did not need was another genius as my friend. Last time that had been my mistake with Tom, revealing to him I was his equal in intelligence. If I hadn't he never would've bothered with me in the first place. No friendship would've developed among us and therefore no love. I did learn from my mistakes.

Antoine's eyes lost some of its luster, just to regain it a fraction of a second afterwards.

Quicker than the eye he cast a spell with a wand towards Draco. I paled, his wand movement was perfect in its horribleness, I did not know what spell he had cast, but I did know Draco would suffer greatly and die if it were to touch him. It had all the components of Dark Magic. The pattern of the design brought together a horrible enchantment.

Without thinking I drew my wand and started casting on the spot. Praying I could counter every movement with one of my own.

A jet of orange light left my want just to intercept Antoine's purple hex a hair away from Draco's face.

Antoine jumped from the table and clapped his hands.

"Excellent! Not even Tom himself could've done that better. The fact that Tom fell in love with you is testament enough of your value. I hope you don't mind my little experiment."

I looked at him and stood in all my height next to him and slapped him.

"_How dare you!_ That spell was horrible, you just flicked that thing at Draco to prove my worth? Tom was mistaken he always spoke so highly of your ethics an moral code and overall behavior I thought you were almost a saint."

I was about to strike him again when Draco grabbed my hand and said, dreadfully calmed. "Hermione."

I blanched. I had slapped him. I'll be damned I would see this through he had looked for it.

As I looked into his face, I was blown away by his reaction.

He was smiling and looking fondly at me like I was a 3 year old with a handmade gift for him.

He laughed.

"My, my, Tom never stood a chance. If you weren't spoken for by my dearest friend I would consider proposing to you myself. That intelligence and spirit, you are his equal in every aspect, but where it really matters, in the heart.

My dear girl, Tom's description of myself is accurate. That spell would've disintegrated upon touching Draco here. I would've absorbed the spell from the environment. I could never bring myself to harm either of you.

Let me be honest with you little girl, since you both have become dear to me in such a small amount of time. Upon my word I won't let any sort of evil befall you, not even by Tom's hand.

Now by all means do come with me and let me show you my little secret. Though I must ask you never to reveal it to Tom, for sometimes that boy's ambition makes my tremble in fear and I would hate to see what he could do with what I am about to show you."

Just like that he strolled out of the room.

"I am glad you stopped that curse Hermione. I can't bring myself to thrust him."

Draco's skin had a peculiar pallor to it.

I grabbed his hand to reassure him and myself that everything was ok.

"I am not entirely sure I want to see what he is hiding. Draco in what have we gotten ourselves into? Do you realize just how much power one person must hold to stop the sort of curse he just created? Let alone to be able to dissipate it, _in thin air_?"

Draco grabbed a piece of toast.

"No, I don't. But if you think it is bad, then it must be so. I learnt in Snape's class never to underestimate your advice, even if you were giving it to Longbottom. I never thought I'd say this, but I am glad Voldemort is coming. Each of them will make sure the other doesn't kill us. I am sure Voldemort would be quite displeased to find I had died at another's hand. Come on Hermione, I don't think our host likes to be left waiting. I really don't want to see him upset, if he can conjure spells like that in his best mood…"

I grabbed a piece of toast myself and walked after Draco.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**My dear readers! I am back sooner than you could've dreamt of. All thanks to Zypherblaze her review made my day. If you all reviewed in a long lengthy way you'd get updates so much sooner. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did :D. Hugs.**

**Secret**

I followed Draco down several staircases. Every single one of them delved deeper into the ground. Light started becoming scarcer to the point where I couldn't see an inch in front of my nose.

"Antoine, your eyesight might be perfect in darkness, but ours is not, would it be too much to ask for some light?"

I heard him turn and come up some steps to stand not too down below me.

"Hermione, dear, I was under the impression you were a witch and a skilled one at that. I am certain someone who can counter one of my spells can easily cast some light. Can't you?"

My hands turned to fists.

A step below me I heard the shuffling of clothes, Draco was looking for his wand.

An icy sensation gripped my heart. Without thinking I jumped towards Draco and held him in a tight embrace, restricting his movement.

"What the hell, Hermione?"

"Draco, dear, it might have slipped your mind, but under the last agreement between magical creatures which was signed just at the beginning of this century, it's stated that any wizard or witch who is a guest on the dwelling place of a magical creature must not perform any sort of magic on the premises without the owner's explicit permission to do so. Otherwise the wizard or witch would become the creature's possession for indefinite time.

I am absolutely sure all of this slipped your mind Antoine, but would you mind giving us some light?"

Antoine's joyful laughter rang clearly in the dark staircase.

I let go of Draco.

"Hermione it is a shame you have such good knowledge of the magical agreements, I would've been a good master. But given your reluctance to fall in my trap, I'll show you the beauty of this chamber."

He snapped his fingers and an ethereal blue light lighted even the smallest crevice in the chamber. Dark wooden spiral staircases stretched far below our feet only to disappear into darkness without a definite end. The rail, which had prevented me from falling more than once, had precious stones embedded into it, rubies, diamonds and sapphires.

I looked down and Antoine looked so otherworldly. His blond hair had a bluish hint, his pale skin resembled marble and his eyes burned a fiery purple. He had the posture Alexander the great must've had upon entering a conquered empire. His aura exuded power. Here stood a legend, a living icon of a forgotten time.

He smiled at me and my heart lost a beat. I diverted my gaze and nudged Draco to keep descending.

An eternity latter we finished our long descent. My legs were shaking from the effort; my body was covered with a sheet of sweat. I felt like drinking an entire lake. Upon reaching the last step I sat upon it. From there I saw we had reached a sort of underground well.

Antoine and Draco where waist deep into it, both of them looked ready to continue onwards, I could barely stand.

Draco looked at me. "I should've remembered you have not yet fully recovered."

Upon hearing his words Antoine came towards me, Draco just behind him.

"Recovered from what? I didn't know you had been ill. Had I known I would've postponed this trip till you were completely well. What ails you?"

Draco snorted.

"Well, she simply happened to be …"

"Draco! Antoine worry not I am perfectly fine, it's just I haven't kept my routine lately and my muscles resent my lack of exercise."

Antoine fixed me with a displeased look and turned to Draco.

"You were saying Draco."

Draco hesitated, looked at me and closed his mouth. "Just as she said, she's been too pampered for her own good."

Antoine came to stand right before me. I knew he would try to enter my mind so I closed it off. Without warning he got inside my mind. I could feel him searching and as I knew what he was looking for I got ahead of him and encapsulated those memories behind my time with Harry.

He reached them and was disconcerted. I felt him begin to pull out of my head when Draco spoke.

"Lucious Malfoy."

That name was all it took to break my concentration and my time in Malfoy Manor came to the front of my mind, right into Antoine's gaze.

I shuddered. There were tears on my cheeks I could feel their cold texture running freely.

I stood just to stand next to Draco.

"Happy now, Malfoy?"

He hugged me and placed a kiss on my temple.

"He should know. He will look after you, after seeing all of that, there is no way he will return you to him. Antoine here is our best shot."

With a feebly voice I said, "You had no right."

"I know."

With trembling hands I wiped the tears from my cheeks and asked, "Should we keep going?"

I braved a look at Antoine and found raw rage in his eyes.

His eyes were like a burning inferno, their purple hue alight in cracking wrath. The pallor of his skin made him look like a vengeful angel. All around him, his aura expanded like ravenous flames looking for something to devour. As these flames reached the dark walls confining the chamber, it appeared the unyielding rock cowered from him. The air was dense with power.

Never in my entire life had I seen this sort of power, through history only a couple of great wizards had been known to posses this sort of energy.

When his aura reached my skin I felt my nerves cry out in pain. I advanced towards him and braved to touch his arm.

I was sure my hand would melt upon contact.

"Antoine, let us keep moving. I am tired. Please."

His eyes focused on me and all the anger evaporated from them. With tender care he took hold of my arm. He smiled, and the room became once more a cool place.

Without a word he guided me to the point where I was skin deep into the water. The dress I was wearing floated with ease over the surface.

"Hermione, Draco you both will need to hold your breath. Take in as much air as your longs can carry, on my count _one, two, and three."_

Upon his last word all the water rose from the bottom of the chamber and showering us in the process of getting to the chamber's walls. With the shimmering light the water covered walls resembled the scales on a mermaid's tail.

If people were granted but a minute in this place, no one would ever again commit a crime. It's shear beauty would transform the hearts and engrave in them a sense of greatness, beauty and good no amount of evil could ever tarnish such a memory nor it's meaning.

"Did you ever bring Tom here?"

Antoine remained silent, assessing from my posture to my tone of voice.

"Had you brought him here his life might've turned completely differently."

Draco snorted and said, "Hermione could you stop trying to redeem the bloody…"

Draco's eyes became wide in fear, to the point where he resembled more a fish than a human being.

"What I meant was simply that.."

Antoine took one look at Draco and dismissed his commentary with a nod of his head.

"No need to apologize Draco. After what I've seen he deserves your opinion of him. Feel assured I will never again comment on his behalf."

I felt dreadful upon hearing this. Here stood the one being beside myself with whom Tom had developed a deeper bond and I was responsible for the shattering of said friendship.

"Antoine, I don't justify him, but given how Tom sees…"

Draco forcefully grabbed my arm and turned me to him and with deadly fury said, "_Don't you dare and try to justify his actions. What he did is unforgivable, are WE clear?"_

"Draco, but…"

He shook me, his face turned by grief.

"No, Hermione. I am sorry, but what he has done is monstrous. The sooner you realize it the sooner you'll be free of his hold on you."

After this he left me to stand next to Antoine.

Antoine looked took a glance at Draco then another at myself, without a comment he opened his arms into a grand gesture.

"Master Malfoy, Miss Granger, you are now looking upon a sight never before seen by mortal eyes."

His arms descended to point towards the sandy floor of the chamber.

The sand appeared to be minuscule diamonds, which reflected the light breaking it into hues of red and blue, orange and green, yellow and purple, with a glimpse of red here and there.

In all its dazzling beauty I could see odd objects scattered around the place. A broken doll from the sixteenth century, with discolored clothes and a missing button eye lay upon the bright bed. Not far from her stood a wooden ring with a hieroglyph on it.

The object which caught my eye the most was a rusty piece of metal which could've been anything from a banner to a staff. It had hues of rusty green and brown. It seemed to call to me with all its simplicity and abandonment. Contrary to my common sense I decided to extend my hand towards it.

As I heard neither shout of warning nor any foreboding energy which surrounded it I grabbed it. As soon as I touched made contact with it a handsome fellow appeared before me.

"Antoine you better stop bothering me with your incessant chatter regarding Riddle, that boy is a rotten apple, no amount of effort will…"

Here he realized I was standing before him.

With lazy eyes, he analyzed me, not being self-conscious while doing so. He looked at Draco and then at Antoine.

"So you've disregarded my advice. Bringing mortals here will be your undoing. Mark my words."

His voice was wise beyond his years.

"Now pretty Miss, let me introduce myself, Wizard Merlin at your service."

The name was accompanied with a deep bow.

My legs lost all strength and I fell on the unforgiving sand.

"That is not possible, all records of your existence end no later than…"

He smiled at my words, "Dear I am or was not known for my greatness for nothing. Let's say I simply forgot to let the world know about me in those dates. If I'm not mistaken you took that information out of Distran's work. She was quite a remarkable scholar. If only she hadn't been so insistent upon the truth I might've not needed to modify her memory."

"You did _what?_"

"Don't fuss over it I made a perfect job of it. Now dear, it's been a while since I've been in the company of such a pretty little girl. Would you care for a cup of wine?"

"Sir, though I'm flattered by the invitation I would rather know how you are alive? Even for a wizard as remarkable as yourself, death should've caught up with you by now."

I could hear Draco murmur something along the lines of "great more immortal coots."

He smiled a devilish handsome smile.

"This must be Miss Granger."Turning to Antoine he added. "Seriously, mate, you need to detach yourself from Tom. Do you want to explain her or should I?"

Antoine just nodded.

Merlin helped me regain my footing.

"Many long years ago Antoine figured a way to trap the soul of a person, the whole thing into inanimate objects. The only requisite is for the person to do so out in a selfless act. Through the centuries Antoine has collected several interesting people, all of us have been present at important times, or shaped in a remarkable way the world today. All of the people you will find here are vast oceans of knowledge and experience."

"You are the source where Tom learnt all he knows."

"Not directly my dear, I would've never consented to instructing such a terrible whelp. But Antoine here has taken to writing books about what he's heard from my mouth over the centuries. His libraries are priceless. Ohh you like that, eh? A true scholar at heart."

I laughed freely at this and said, "It takes one to know one."

"True. You've quite a charming character if you do fancy spending the rest of eternity here, let me know. One of The Golden Trio among us would be a worthy acquisition to this garden."

He winked at me. I blushed.

I giggled like a school girl. He made me feel so young and renewed. Who knew Merlin was such a flirt?

"If Tom ever does give you some trouble count on me and let me give you a piece of advice little one. Antoine here might be softening his heart to you, but never forget he was Tom's friend fist. Weren't you Antoine?"

Antoine was looking forlornly at a bone comb which sat just a couple of steps beyond him.

"Certainly, Merlin, but that is neither here nor there. I count myself Hermione's and Draco's protector."

A malicious glint entered Merlin's eyes.

"Interesting how you chose the word protector and not friend. But anyways little one, take care and please say not a word of this place. You of all people should appreciate the value of this place."

Merlin let go of my arm and went to stand in front of Draco.

Who fought the losing battle of trying to maintain his look of indifference in front of the older wizard.

With a deep bow Merlin addressed Draco.

"Master Malfoy, it is good to see my line still inhabits the wizarding world. Though you should've been taller, must come from your mother's side. "

Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest and composed his posture to show all of his stature.

With a smug smirk upon his features Malfoy said, "So father was correct he is a descendant of Merlin himself. "

"Good gracious, no! If that were the case I'd feel sullied just to be remotely related to your father. No offense. I meant your mother, she is my ancestor."

Draco laughed.

"That is something I've got to say to father next time we meet, the look on his face would be priceless."

The room dimmed.

"You shall not breath a word of this to a soul! Are we clear?"

Merlin's eyes issued a challenge, to which Draco's grey pools resentfully submitted.

When all returned to normalcy, Merlin hugged Draco and said, "Now my boy, please do take care of Hermione here, and by all means come back to show me the little one. I'd love to see a baby. It's been the longest time since I've held an infant in my arms."

Hermione palled.

Draco bellowed, "_WHAT?_"

Antoine laughed. "Pay no mind to the old coot." He punctuated his words with a significant glance at Merlin who took it with a devious smile.

Antoine looked at the place where the ceiling of the chamber must stand, many miles from us and said, "Well Merlin, I guess we will have to cut our little meeting short. If I am not mistaken our guest has arrived, and he's never taken lightly to be kept waiting. Shall we?"

"I don't think I've got it in me to make the travel back, let alone face him tonight."

Merlin grabbed my hand and with his touch I felt totally renewed.

"Take care little one, and do come back we could have such fun together."

Saying this he kissed my knuckles.

With a snap of Antoine's fingers I found myself once more in the house. He hadn't given me the time to say good bye to Merlin.

Antoine turned to Draco and inquired. "Are you joining us? I can have dinner brought to your room if you prefer."

Draco sent him a murderous look. "Come on Hermione. This will be an interesting evening."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello!**

**I must apologize I did promise an update sooner than today. But your long wait is over. R&R!**

**Love, **

**SW.**

**Dinner**

I grabbed Draco's arm with enough force to leave a bruise. He didn't comment on it.

Upon reaching the door to the dining room I sighed. The colossal door had intricate weavings of rich flowers and delightful Ivy, on each corner a splendid musician sat. There was a sensuous woman playing the harp, an innocent girl with a violin, a merry man with a lute and a boy with a drum. The doors had the strength of the earth and the harmony of wind.

Antoine proceeded to open the doors and entered.

I stood as tall as I could, and walked in. One step at a time, Draco walked with a brisk pace full of purpose and determination. My steps where silent, but firm. Perhaps this is how a person sentenced to death feels like in that last walk. There is no turning back, no running, just facing what is to come.

I shuddered. Tom always made me feel on the brink of my existence, with him in a room there was no past and no future, just the moment.

Tom and Antoine stood regarding each other for a second, before identical smiles graced their features. Antoine rushed to hug Tom, all in one fluid motion like a river meeting the sea. Tom was an inch shorter than Antoine. Power inhabited both frames.

In their presence the room appeared to shrink in awe or perhaps in fear. Light and shadows played with their essence. They were two opposites painted by a master in the art of power. One pure and ethereal, while the other dark and mighty. Nonetheless these Titans of old shared a distinct sparkle of immortality in their eyes.

After the hug ended, they held each other at arm's length with an intimate touch in the forearm. Here stood two beings who had seen far too much, known too much and which had gained a deep respect for each other while doing so.

Draco and I stood in the background as they spoke, two forgotten pebbles among jewels.

"Tom, you are a sight. You look just like you did last time we met; I might even say you look a couple of years younger. You've wandered too long from these walls. How many years has it been since we last spoke five, perhaps ten?"

Tom laughed, as I had heard him laugh only once or twice in the time I had known him; his voice a cascade of delicious velvet.

"Antoine, you haven't changed a bit, still the charmer and trickster." He smiled. "I hope your mind hasn't started failing you since the last time we met, you know better than I do how long it's been. Twenty five years. Yet I find your house full of life. You know I would've never returned here if it weren't for the company you keep."

Antoine's smile faded, his face lost some of its light.

"I guess I must thank Hermione for this. It is a shame we parted as we did, and if you don't change Tom I am afraid you will part from her as well."

Tom's smile disappeared and his eyes hardened.

"I will forgive your boldness this once. I do not idly forget our friendship, but I must demand that you withdraw your protection from your current guests. They are _my_ concern and _mine alone_."

Antoine looked at Tom long and hard. Letting go of his arm, he added. "I'm afraid that won't be possible, Thomas. Not after you've played your twisted game with Hermione. She is a frail being. Besides I haven't forgiven myself for unleashing you unto the poor unsuspecting world. This once I'll do what is right."

Tom smirked.

"You forget Antoine, who you are speaking to. You didn't_ unleash me_ as you so arrogantly claim. It was I who spared you."

Antoine turned his back on Tom and came to stand right next to Draco and me.

"Be as it may, I won't change my mind. It is tiresome to bring the sour past here, but it is you who forgets his place. Have you forgotten the Cliff, I did save your life."

Tom drew his wand. Antoine stood in front of him and gently guided his arm to his side.

Antoine sighed, "I don't want to argue with you."

Saying this he went to stand by the table. "For what it is worth I must say, I've missed you, my friend."

Tom nodded the slightest bit.

Antoine guided me to my chair. I could feel Tom's eyes drilling the places where Antoine touched me.

Draco sat by my side and remained silent. The table for four gave the grand room an air of a private place, like a home. Just like the Great Hall used to feel.

Draco sat between Antoine and me, in front of Tom. It was the best sitting arrangement I could think of.

I avoided Tom's gaze until he grabbed my hand and planted a kiss on my palm.

"How have you been love?"

I couldn't help laughing.

"Considering last year's events I'd say I have been fantastic, Voldemort. Antoine here has been a great host."

He smirked.

"Innocent Hermione, do you really think Antoine is doing all of this from the goodness of his heart? I would've expected more from you. This Veela is evil at heart; he simply likes playing with the idea of goodness."

Antoine followed the conversation, not blinking nor denying the accusations.

I freed my hand.

Food appeared in front of us, delicious mixtures of fruity salads, freshly baked bread and roasted lamb. I felt no desire to eat; my gut was tight with anxiety. For far too long had I travelled this unforgiving road. His alluring smile, his witty words just left me unbalanced.

I smiled my biggest smile.

"Draco would you mind passing me the salad? After we _survive_ this supper would you like to go out and take a walk with me?"

Draco paled.

Antoine laughed, "Hermione, are you trying to get Draco killed?"

I smiled and gave him an innocent look.

"Who, me? Never in a million years, he is the last friend I have left." I lowered my eyes, feeling the weight of unshed tears.

Tom put a comforting hand on my upper arm.

"So it is true. Potter has disserted you. It is odd he never seemed the sort of coward to simply give up. Contrary to your current company, Draco here has always been a coward. I am sorry you have to carry such a great weight on your shoulders, little one."

A tear travelled down my cheek. I tried to speak but found my throat rough.

"Voldemort I find it deeply ironic that you try consoling Hermione when you are the only responsible for her pain. You call me a coward, but it is you who has beaten the smile from her lips and the light from her eyes."

I tensed. Was Draco mental? I looked at him and paused. His eyes were an intense grey, there was loathing written in the corner of his mouth and unveiled hate in his posture.

He looked astounding. Sitting here among masters of magic, his figure did not only stand as an equal among the mighty, but also shined with sincerity; something which neither of the other two figures portrayed.

I knew then we could defeat Voldemort. Here stood a man who grew tired of serving evil. Come what may his path was set.

"Draco, it appears you have grown a lion's courage. I am glad you have, it was about time you did. I bet your mom will be proud of his son. Well she might have been, were she still alive. I'll make sure your Dad knows exactly why he receives the treatment of a traitor once I return."

Draco's hands became fists, a thought crossed his mind and they returned to their original state. He smiled and looked my way.

"Finally does she rest, as for my father he deserves anything you throw his way."

I could see the pain he tried to hide.

"Enough of such gruesome talk in my house, please let us eat."

Was that joy in Antoine's face? Did he relish Draco's pain?

I ate slowly measuring each mouthful. Let them talk, let them interact. I needed to know where Antoine stood.

An hour latter I found my answer, when Antoine entered Tom's mind and he let him. A truly good person couldn't stand Tom's mind for any length of time. There was something crooked in there, twisted and alluring. Tom paled and looked at me.

I ignored his look. From the moment I had set foot on this place I knew I'd have to fight my way out of it. Served Tom just fine to know where his plots had led me.

We had hit a dead-end. Voldemort would hunt us down if we left this place, as for Antoine who knew what he was capable of?

Draco and I remained silent the rest of the meal. He seemed to be far from the aroma of food and the sound of plates.

They discussed magic, politics, strategy and ancient runes. Long ago I would've killed to hear such a conversation, today I couldn't care less. I lazily played with the rim of my cup.

Minute by dreary minute the time passed. At long last it ended.

I stood from my chair unable to wait a moment more. Draco sprung to his feet a second afterwards. We were like two caged animals ready to bolt.

"Antoine, would you mind if I stayed the night? It is too late for me to travel."

I felt the bile rising in my throat.

I smirked and looked him in the eye.

"Afraid of the dark, _Tom dearest_? I agree, it's better if you stay for the world would mourn your loss. What would we do without _mighty_ you to rule over the Wizarding World?"

He flinched at my words. I felt a sadistic pleasure at the sight.

Suddenly I felt a sting on my cheek. Antoine had slapped me. The tender flesh throbbed. I touched it only to find blood on my fingers. His ring had ripped opened my skin.

Draco was outraged. He drew his wand ready to cast.

I smiled truthfully for the first time in the evening.

I was static. "Lower your wand Draco." My smile broadened. "Now I finally know where you truly stand Antoine. You've made your choice. Marvelous! No more wondering."

I grabbed Draco's hand.

"Let's go Draco. I'm tired."

Draco smiled.

"Would it be too much to ask for some sort of warning before these little stunts of yours?"

I twirled just for the sake of movement.

"What would be the fun in that Draco? Besides with people like them I just go with the spur of the moment."

Tom's deep laugher stopped me short.

"You'd do well not to underestimate her, Antoine. I'd enjoy to see her beat you, it'd serve your ego just right…"

Antoine's face was strained.

"Just like yours did when she defeated you?"

Tom had tears in his eyes from laughing. "I do not mind, at all. She can defeat me as much as she pleases it's what makes her worthy of my time."

He looked at me and walked towards me. Draco made a move to stop him, but I stalled him with a movement of my hand.

Tom's face sobered up. He drew his wand and raised it to the level of my face. I stopped breathing out of instinct. He smiled at this, and proceeded to close my wound.

"In the past you have been magnanimous with me Antoine, only for that will I allow this incident to pass. But if you ever lay a finger on Hermione, or harm her again it will be your end. That isn't a threat it is a promise."

Silence descended once more on the dining room.

"Love would you mind taking a walk with me?"

His pleading eyes always disarmed me.

"Tom, I don't think it would be wise."

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on my cheek. "No, it wouldn't be. But then again when have you ever done the wise thing when it comes to me?"

I pouted at him.

He smiled.

Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Tom. I was glad he did.

"Mr. Malfoy, till you have your mother's corpse in your hands I wouldn't become so familiar with Hermione if I were you. For it might have slipped my mind and your mother could still be alive."

At this Draco's hold on my arm slackened.

"So what say you love?" He extended his arm for me to take. "Shall we?"

His threat hadn't been meant only for Draco.

I grabbed his arm. "Do I have an option?"

"You know you never do."

We left the dining room and I couldn't help worrying over Draco. Leaving him in the company of an upset Antoine couldn't bode well for his health. But then again the threat Tom had made to Antoine did not only include me, but Draco as well.

I sighed.

"You seem to know this place like the back of your hand. How long did you spend here?"

He shrugged.

"A long time, more than I care to remember. How have you been?"

"Better than I care to acknowledge."

After that we continued to walk in silence leaving the house and going into the woods.

He was being elusive. He was learning from his mistakes.

We walked till we reached a wooden bridge. I let go of his hand and ran till I stood in the middle of the bridge. The sound of rushing water calmed my senses. I leaned on the rail with my eyes closed.

He came to stand at my right side.

There was a tilt of happiness in his voice. "Some things never change."

I smelled his perfume, felt the caress of his clothing. He leaned to kiss me and I moved. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned to face him.

"Some things do."

He smiled a bitter sweet smile. I could see his pain and I cared.

"The best things shouldn't change. Do you remember that summer in the Black Residence…"

Unbidden images came to my mind.

"How could I ever forget Tom? It was… lovely."

"If there is one thing I regret Hermione is all the time we could've had together."

I avoided his eyes.

"There is no use crying over spilled milk. You made your choices I made mine; we made _this_ of our lives."

He grabbed my hands in his and looked at me in the eye.

"Have you ever been tempted to go back and change things so we could be together?"

I kept my face blank.

"I thought as much."

"I have thought about going back, but only to kill you when I had a chance."

"Lie."

He chastely kissed me on the lips.

I sat on the rail only to put space between us.

He cast a spell and flowers bloomed all around us. Petals started falling from the sky.

"You've become a romantic Tom? Why so corny all of a sudden? What would your Death eaters think if they saw this?" I mocked him, with venom in my voice.

All this beauty could have been ours, we could have done so much good. If…

No use tormenting myself. The past was gone, gone beyond recall.

"I have a time turner, Hermione."

My heart stopped. He couldn't go back. He'd change everything.

I turned pleading eyes to him.

"So this is goodbye. You'll take it all away? Just like that?"

He caressed the palms of my hands.

"I'd never take anything from you. I have been tempted to do just that…"

I tightened my hold on his hands.

"Tom you mustn't. Imagine all the things that could go wrong, imagine…"

His voice became a whisper. "I would be extremely careful, for you, for us."

I despaired, all was lost.

"Then be gone. _There isn't a damned thing I can do about it here, in this place._ If only I had convinced Antoine to allow me the use of magic here, like he must have allowed you. I could attempt something."

I could feel myself shuddering.

"It is _extremely cruel_ of you to tell me this. You should've gone without telling me."

He let go of my one of my hands and caressed my cheek, drawing my gaze to his.

"Fear not little one. You stop me from meddling with time. You are perfect for me just how you are right now. If I were to change the past I'd change you and I couldn't handle losing you, the _you_ who now stands before me."

My eyes softened.

"Tom…"

He put a finger to my lips and went down on one knee and took a small box from a pocket in his robes.

"I should have done this a long time ago. Would you Hermione Jane Granger do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

His heart was in his eyes, but I couldn't draw my attention from the ring he held. I had seen this ring before. It was the ring from the painting.

_Damn it all!_ _Was fate mocking me? _


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! My lovely reviewers thank you for your time :D I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Answers and Tricks **

I looked long and hard at the ring. Tom's face became angelic with that look of utter rapture. I could see the love in his eyes. How many times had I dreamt of this moment? The only man I had ever truly loved was asking me to marry him. I could do it, marry him have his children, see them grow. It was all I ever longed for, at the reach of my hand.

I felt a flash to my right. Antoine was there with a magical camera, a broad smile on his mouth.

"This is a moment to treasure. You are perfect for each other and that ring is perfect for your small hand."

Saying this he disappeared.

I was baffled.

"Wasn't he seething a while ago? What's with his mood changes?"

I didn't hear a reply. Tom was still kneeling waiting for my answer.

My features softened, " Tom, you've always known I love you. If things were different I would've said yes."

I left the railing and sat in front of him. "Take a deep look into my eyes, this once I'll be honest with you. I would love to be your wife, but my answer is no."

A single tear escaped his eyes.

I expected anger, once more he proved me wrong.

"I knew you'd refuse. This will be the only time I ask you to marry me, Hermione. The day will come when you will beg me to accept you as my wife."

With a flick of his wand all the petals vanished. He's face was impassive.

I shuddered. That face meant only one thing, pain.

His gaze drifted to the forest.

"What else could I have expected from you?"

His comment angered me.

I rose to my full height and passed him by. I'd retrace my steps back to the mansion.

As I passed him he added. "Have you become Draco's whore?"

A searing pain ripped my heart.

"Says the man who enjoyed Bellatrix all those years we were in a relationship."

"So you heard about that. I did that because I love you."

I spun on my heel. My lip was quivering in rage.

"Please oh _darling Tom_, explain me how that sentence makes sense."

"You do realize I am a man. I took Bellatrix as my lover because she was a twisted woman. I never wanted to harm you, I wanted to have you. But I could never force you. I loved and respected you too much. Every time I lay with her, you were out of harm's way. I don't want to think what I would've done had I not taken her."

I snorted, and grabbed his cheek.

"You are so sick, Tom." A bitter sweet smile appeared on my face.

"I don't want your pity, love. I guess you'll have to wonder for the rest of your life if you could've saved the Wizarding World from what is to come had you accepted my offer." His words were chilly.

I felt the sharp ebb of foreboding at his words, but smiled nonetheless.

"You are mistaken Tom. I won't wonder about could've beens, I tried to redeem you. Do you really think I didn't have more than one opportunity to kill you while you were still in Hogwarts? I had plenty of chances. A drop of poison on your juice would've sufficed, but I _have_ tried to make you change.

From the beginning I knew it was an impossible task, but proud as I was, I thought I could do it. My curiosity got the best of me; from there to love was a small step. That is why we stand here today. I am truly sorry I didn't kill you all those years ago."

His eyes were the eyes of a rabbit facing a lamp.

"Truth hurts doesn't it? I've got a question for you, had someone offered you a life with me, a single lifetime by my side at the cost of your immorality knowing what you do today, which one would you have preferred?"

His silence was answer enough.

Tears formed in my eyes. "All those times I refused to kill you or backed down of a plan I asked myself if I would sacrifice everyone I had ever known to have a lifetime with you. Since you are still breathing my answer is pretty obvious. That is the difference between you and me, Tom. I loved you above everything else. All those years I lied to myself, saying he will change; but deep down I knew you'd never change."

I left him there. He didn't follow me.

Upon returning to the house I found Antoine sitting all by himself in his library.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about earlier. That was uncalled for."

His eyes were alight in compassion for my tearful face.

"Don't worry. Let me tell you a secret. I also love him best."

I grabbed a book, any book and headed back towards the door.

His musical voice followed me, painted by a slight tremor.

"So you will marry him?"

"No, I won't."

He appeared in front of me, his voice ripped by guilt. "Will you kill him? If I were to sedate him this night, and if I allowed you to use your magic to kill him, would you do it?"

The look of utter desolation in his violet eyes, made me realize here stood the only being who truly understood me.

"No. I can't."

Neither one of us would lift our hands to kill him, even though we were both aware he was a monster who needed to be slaughtered. I hugged him, and sobbed.

After I was done, he gently pushed me away.

"Little one, I think you must rest. That book has a great chapter on the use of Ancient Runes to cure curse provoked madness. I bet you'll love it."

At his dismissal I made my way back to my room and instantly fell asleep.

I heard the noise of a door opening, in an instant I was awake and ready to cast.

"Who's there?"

The person came to stand just in front of my bed, where the moonlight caught his face. Even in his pj's Tom could make a greek god jealous. His dark hair and silver eyes contrasted in painful beauty with the black silk.

I had never thought about, but both Tom and Draco fancied the same sort of pj's. I smiled at the thought.

"What are you doing here? It's late and I have no desire for your company."

He sat at the edge of the bed.

"Antoine spoke with me."

So that wretched Veela had told him I wouldn't kill him, I guess deep down Tom had always know.

He stretched and grabbed my cheek. "Let's have this night, with no names, and no past, just you and me. This is the only way we'll be free. For there is no other way, no one needs to know. It'll be our secret."

Tears formed in my eyes.

"But what of tomorrow? For I will continue to fight."

He smirked.

"So will I, but this is our only chance. Let's have this one moment in time."

He kissed me and allowed him.

If fate was granting me one night with the man I love, I'd take it.

He caressed my face. "You know I've always loved you? From the moment we met I felt the strongest attraction for you."

My eyes simmered.

We made love. He was tender and sweet. I had expected something quite different from him.

The next morning there was a knock on the door.

"Give me a second!"

As I rushed to put my clothes on, I saw a note on the bed stand.

"My dear girl,

I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me, but one does what one must. Last night I casted a conception spell. You are pregnant. I guess congratulations are in order.

Love,

Antoine."

I fell back on the bed. My insides felt as if they were pushed to the bottom of my stomach. I took long steady breaths. I couldn't think.

The banging on the door increased.

I sobbed.

The banging got stronger. Why was Tom not waking?

Then my world collapsed, for I heard a distinct call of "Hermione!" It was coming from outside of the door, and it was Tom's voice which was calling me.

I threw up.

I didn't have to look back to know Draco was sound asleep on the bed. Bet Antoine made sure he wouldn't wake till latter today.

He had set us up.

With trembling hands I opened the door.

This was for the best.

Tom looked at my cheeks full of tears. His eyes filled with concern.

He took a look into the room and I saw the saber of betrayal and anger pierce his gaze.

He apparated on the spot.

I fell to the floor in uncontrollable anguish.

I knew why Antoine had played us. By being pregnant I would have to defend my baby's life, Tom would be out for blood. I'd have to kill him. Tom might let me have a baby, but he'd never allow him or her to live after that.

Antoine was forcing my hand.

Hours later when my eyes would spill no more tears, Draco woke and helped me get to my feet.

* * *

**This was painful chapter to write.**


	14. Chapter 14

**My wonderful readers! I hope everything is going well in your lives. Here is my latest chapter. Please read and review,**

**Love**

**Sw.**

**The Other Side of Hell**

I sat in bed, with unseeing eyes. Draco was kneeling in front of me. He had gotten me a calming draught.

"What's the matter Hermione? Talk to me."

I flicked my wand and levitated the note, so he could read it.

I hugged my legs, and looked at the door. Poor Tom, sad and lonely Tom. The beast with the angelic face had been unleashed, now the world would know true horror.

Draco's face radiated unabated joy. He hugged me and kissed me.

"Oh Hermione, this is wonderful. Mother will be thrilled!"

His joy was contagious. My eyes watered, never in my wildest dreams had I imagined I would be granted a family. I couldn't help smile.

"Draco you do realize all hell will break loose?"

His smile faded, and his wandering stopped.

"He need never know. We should leave this place immediately, he surely will want to see you this morning we must avoid this at all costs."

I rose and looked into my drawers.

"Too late. He was here earlier."

"What?"

I turned and looked through the window absentmindedly.

"It was for the best. He knocked on the door. Had I not opened the door, he would've entered the room and killed you on the spot. His shock saved your life."

He sat on the bed and rested his head on his hands.

"We are doomed."

I smiled.

"We were from the very beginning."

He smirked at this.

"You are right. But you do realize he will be out for blood?"

I reassumed grabbing my clothes for the day.

"Yes, but not only our own. I bet by this time tomorrow blood will run. We should prepare ourselves. Get ready, we are leaving today."

An hour latter we sat in front of Antoine.

His bright violet eyes had lost luster.

"So we come to part, it had to happen. But in my opinion this is far too soon. I understand, but still I'll see you go with pain in my heart."

Draco could barely contain his smile.

"Draco Malfoy, take good care of this woman, in her hands rests the fate of many of us."

Draco's eyes hardened.

"Never forget that for Malfoy's family always comes first, you've played us. I'll remember this."

I stood.

Antoine came to stand before me.

"Child, you and your kids will always be welcomed in my home. If things turn for the worse, feel free to come here. I'll protect you and your kids."

I hugged him and whispered in his ear.

"You betrayed me. This is the last you'll ever see of me. Given time I'll forgive you. Tom never will. I promise you this, ere he is gone, he'll come looking for you."

I stepped away, and he took a parcel from bellow his robes.

"Nonetheless my offer stands. Here is my last gift for you. A picture and _THE_ cup if you get my meaning. I would suggest you deal with it once you've had your baby, for his safety."

I took a step back.

"Draco, would you mind handling that package. I am not taking any chances, there is no way I'll touch that parcel while I'm pregnant. I won't chance being dragged into it."

I put everything back into my purse, while Draco got ready.

Antoine had a look of utter melancholy on his face.

"I never saw Tom as happy as when he was with you. He'll come around, just give him time to cool off."

I smirked.

"I know he will, and in due time that'll be his ruin."

There was a knock on the door and Draco entered.

The fine English gentleman, with a classic black suit and a gray tie, his happiness only augmented his natural beauty.

Whatever may come, he'd stand by my side.

I hugged him, needing to feel sheltered and loved. His scent was a mix of woods. Being a head taller than me I felt almost childlike in his arms.

"Hermione, we must go." He gently pushed me to the side giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you for your hospitality Antoine." Even his voice had a tilt of joy.

Antoine stood and hugged him. "Boy, you owe more than you can imagine. Be good, be brave, die a good death."

Draco's features hardened, but he remained silent.

Antoine made a move to come close to me, I took a step back. He inclined his head. "Bye little one, be strong, be smart and endure to live a happy life."

I grabbed Draco's hand, intertwining our fingers.

At this Draco turned and stared walking.

Antoine's voice made us halt. "You may apparate from any place in my house."

He had barely finished saying this when I felt the nauseating feeling of sidelong apparition.

When we landed I had my eyes closed, nausea was building in my body, the room was spinning.

Draco grabbed both of my arms and whispered meaningless nothings into my ear. I took long, slow breaths to steady myself, till it passed.

I opened my eyes and gazed into his loving eyes. I felt a chunk of ice melt from my wonded heart at his love.

He stepped aside and allowed me to see where we were.

I panicked. Malfoy Manor, my own personal Hell.

I could feel the goose-bumps rise from my legs to my arms. I swallowed several times. My breathing became erratic.

"What's the meaning of this Draco?"

He hugged me, and instantly I felt the panic begin to ebb away.

"I know you have your worst memories in this place, believe me so do I. My mother will protect us and care for you. We cannot live on the wilderness in your condition; you need a healthy diet and many cares. Mother has been longing for grandchildren for the longest time; she will take you in like a daughter. There is no need to worry about father or Tom here. Father cannot enter mother's side of the Mansion. Since all the gatherings of Death Eaters are carried out here, Tom would never know to look for us here.

It is the safest place to raise a little one. The magic from my apparition will mingle with the other thousand times I apparated to this same spot. As long as we don't use magic here, we should be safe. Once you've had the baby, we can continue destroying the Horocruxes."

I inhaled that distinct scent of cleanness in the air.

"Ok. I'll trust your instincts."

He smiled, and schooled his features into cold indifference.

We stood in a long corridor, with marble floors. This corridor ran in a rectangle shape covering the entrance to a magnificent garden. Huge windows were romantically dressed by white curtains. On the other side of the windows, there were dark mahogany doors and wide corridors.

"Mother!" Draco's voice rang freely to every corner.

For a moment I feared someone would hear him, but then I remembered the size of the place meant screams went unheard.

A couple of moments passed before I heard the clear sound of heals, a fast passed clamor, getting closer by the minute.

Then she appeared, Mrs. Malfoy; a well bred lady, with her blonde hair and purple dress. Pearls were meant to be worn by women such as her. The pearls were an ornament to this beauty of a woman.

I had never seen her like this. Her teary eyes spoke volumes of her love for her son.

"Draco…"

She hugged him, the way only a mother can.

To my utter astonishment she kissed him on the cheek and sobbed. "My boy."

Draco's features softened. "It's alright Mother, I am here. It's alright."

"_He_ has declared you public enemy number 3, what were you thinking?"

Draco smiled.

"Mother, there is something you should know. Dry your tears, for I come bearing a gift for you. Remember all those times you'd say you wanted grandchildren? Well, there is a little Malfoy inside of the girl standing behind me."

Narcissa's blue eyes sparkled; she set her gaze on me.

I couldn't help but feel small in front of such a woman.

I gulped, as she walked closer to me.

She got her wand, and I fearfully looked at Draco. He just nodded and winked.

Against my every instinct I allowed Mrs. Malfoy to cast what she pleased on my person. _Draco would never let me get hurt._

I closed my eyes and flinched, expecting to feel the spell. After a couple of seconds in which nothing happened, I opened my eyes to find a trail of blue smoke rising from my belly to my eye level. The smoke formed the Malfoy crest.

It was a pregnancy spell, to detect the heirs to the Malfoy name.

Mrs. Malfoy turned to look at her son. "One can never be too sure."

I colored at this.

"Come here dear." Said Mrs. Malfoy, indicating I should follow her.

I did and Draco, caught up with me. Grabbing my hand and kissing it.

We walked by many master pieces, draperies, paintings, unique artifacts, all of them with a distinct beauty or value.

Draco caught me staring and whispered.

"All of these are mother's inheritance from the house of Black."

I marveled.

We came to a parlor, where Mrs. Malfoy called and elf.

The small elf was all smiles and devotion to Mrs. Malfoy.

"What can Murly do for Mrs?"

"Bring me a healty breakfast. Murly we are expecting an heir to the Malfoy name, take special care in the making of all food that is to be served from now on and let no one know of this."

The small elf ran towards me and looked into my eyes as she set a hand to my belly. A huge smile appeared on her face, so big was it I thought her face would split in two.

With a pop the elf was gone.

"Please sit down. Now I'd like to hear how you are alive. Last time I saw _My Lord_, he was bent on your destruction Draco. My did your father pay, though he had it coming."

Draco made to start speaking.

"I'd prefer if Hermione told me the sequence of events."

I looked into her eyes, expecting disgust, only to find a small smile and unknown warmth.

"Mrs. Malfoy, it all…"

"Please from now on call me Narcissa, you are to be the mother of my grandchild."

I blinked.

"Narcissa, well…"

And so I told her everything, down to the last dot, well except for the Horocruxes.

As I was finishing the story, Narcissa interrupted me.

"There is something missing in your story, why did Antoine appear all of a sudden in your life. Why did you enter my sister's home?"

I blanched.

Draco laughed.

"Hermione, dear, there is one thing I forgot to tell you about mother. She is quite the bright witch. What Hermione here forgot to say, is that we have been hunting Horocruxes."

Narcissa's features became troubled.

"I feared as much, _my Lord_ is too smart for his own good. But Horocruxes is going too far even for him."

Draco grabbed my hand. "Don't worry Hermione, we can trust my mother. She is the best occulmens out there. To my knowledge only she and Snape can fool the Dark Lord."

With a pop our food appeared, and so began my life at Malfoy Manor.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello!**

**Dear readers, here is my new chapter, I hope you like it. I want to thank** **uchiha.s for being my beta for this chapter. All of her wonderful suggestions helped me improve this piece. I take responsibility for any mistakes you find in this piece, for I did some adjustments after she sent it.** **Please R&R.**

**Hugs, SW.**

**Scones and Fire  
**

For the tenth time that afternoon I picked up the instruments of my latest torture. They looked so innocent with their metallic shine. When I touched them their coldness sucked the warmth of my hands. As I positioned my hands in the way Narcissa had instructed, I felt dread worm its way into my mind. I should've finished this task by now, yet I was farther behind than I had been two hours ago.

Sighing, I grabbed the ball of yarn and continued my knitting. A pair of baby boots was the perfect project to start with; it also turned out to be a nightmare of knots bent on driving me insane.

Surely Draco had cursed the yarn! He must've thought that in my frustration I'd eat more of Mirly's food. We hadn't been here more than a week and I could already see a change in my weight.

I smiled at my silly thoughts. _Divide and conquer!_ With this idea in mind I began the tedious task of unraveling one knot at a time; the softness of treated yarn calmed my nerves.

A chilly current of air entered the room as one of the heavy doors opened. I raised my eyes to find an unexpected visitor.

"Professor Snape?" I cried, dropping my knitting to the floor as I stood.

He walked towards me with unhurried steps, his signature cloak billowing behind him.

"Miss Granger, close your mouth. The blowfish look does not suit you," he said taking the chair next to mine.

Obediently I closed my mouth and sat.

Professor Snape carried himself just as he always had. The menacing aura he projected combined to his stoic face completed the image of a high-ranking Death Eater. Nonetheless I could never forget this man had saved Harry, who had almost gone to meet Voldemort in a bout of desperation, unprepared and alone. Professor Snape had kept his location a secret. When the world had forsaken Harry, this man had stood by his unwilling side.

"You are pregnant," observed Snape, his eyes roving over my frame. "This explains _my Lord's_ current plans and mood. I never thought I'd see Gryffindor's most famous know-it-all hiding like a scared mouse. You were never one to avoid your responsibilities; I should've imagined it was all an act."

Taking a deep breath, I picked up my knitting from the floor. If my hands were busy I couldn't curse this arrogant man.

"Till my baby is born, my hands are tied. I won't endanger him," I murmured, fighting to contain my rising annoyance. "To what do I owe your visit?"

A pop sounded in the room, and Mirly appeared wearing her usual pillowcase robe. She was carrying a tray on which sat a mountain of scones, butter, marmalade, a teapot and two cups.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I forget privacy in this Manor is an illusion," I said benevolently as I turned to face Mirly, "surely you have informed Narcissa we've a guest."

Mirly nodded shyly and disappeared.

"Professor Snape I expect Narcissa to join us shortly. If there is something you would like to discuss in private I suggest you start talking," I said serving him a cup of tea and handing him a plate with scones.

He took the cup and ignored the scones.

"Thank you," he said with great effort and a particularly pained look on his face.

I claimed the plate and munched on the scone. The butter melted on my tongue, while the marmalade had sweet pieces of strawberry. Malfoy galleons surely bought the best of everything. As I savored a second bite, Professor Snape's voice broke the soothing trance I had fallen into.

"At least that brain of yours hasn't been addled with all this pampering." Saying this, he cast a couple of spells on the room. "That should prevent that nosy elf from eavesdropping."

Facing Snape, I spoke, "before you begin, Professor, there is one thing I have to say: thank you for helping Harry in his hour of need."

Sadness flashed across his features, swift as lightning. "Don't mention that selfish boy. He turned out to be just like his father: a coward who turned his back on the world and hid when he should've fought."

"I won't allow you to speak like that of Harry," I said raising my wand and pointing it to his chest.

"By all means do tell him to step into this room if I am mistaken," he said smirking, "if not stash your wand before you hurt yourself."

I sighed and put my wand away. No use fighting the few allies I had.

At my actions he let his guard down and allowed me to see worry etched in his face.

"Miss Granger, I would never put you in more danger than absolutely necessary. What I am about to suggest might seem a bit extreme, but you have to trust me. Voldemort is about to commit to a systematic murder of Muggles. Every town in England will know his wrath. Corner by corner, Muggles will be ruthlessly tortured and killed. I am telling you this so that you don't go trying to save the day. His current force is of three thousand wizards, an army of giants, hundreds of dementors, and packs of werewolves. Your actions from now on must be carefully planned out. Voldemort is currently in a rage, so my advice would be to let him cool off, and meet him. Go to his front door and speak to him in a month's time."

My delicate cup met its untimely demise on the pristine marble floor. As it shattered so did the walls of my self-restraint. My heart's sorrow turned my eyes into pools of grief. I had brought this on humanity. I had played with fire and now the world would turn into ashes. Tom would seek vengeance for my betrayal.

Professor Snape restored the cup and cleaned the spill.

I put a protective arm over my belly, and kneeled in front of the unyielding pillar of courage that this wizard had proven to be.

"I can't do that," I murmured.

In a wave of dark robes Professor Snape stood. Contempt sanded on his stony features. Awe-inspiring in his merciless posture, he grabbed me and forcefully made in stand.

"Miss Granger, stop this nonsense," he commanded, his hands trembling in anger.

I tore my arms from his grip. Images of Harry in his lovely home filled my mind's eye. My breathing raced, my head swam and the strength of my limbs left me. I barely managed to sit before my legs collapsed.

"I _must_ do something immediately to prevent this attack on Muggle England. Harry's life is at risk. He lives in a muggle town with his new family." I looked up at him, only to find his face uncaring the way a cliff by the shore ignores the turmoil of the crashing waves.

"Miss Granger, the one thing I must say is underestimating Voldemort by acting impulsively will surely garner his victory," he said in a bored tone."Even if your friends made you believe the world revolves around you, I'm afraid it does not. Voldemort is not doing this because of you. He is doing it as the first and only blow to the European Ministers of Magic. This strategy will bring them all to their knees. The degree of destruction will be such that with this one blow no one will dare stand against him. When I said his new plans were a result of your actions, I was speaking more of his personal plans. Never forget Voldemort is a brilliant wizard capable of rational thought despite his emotions. As we speak he is making the last decisions for tomorrow's attack. In spite of tomorrow's events, there is another piece of information which might be of interest to you. Voldemort has furnished a room as a nursery, and has been exploiting wizards for toys and baby clothing. He is getting ready to house a baby in his manor."

At this I paled.

"Why is he doing this? He can't possibly have forgiven me. Besides, what reason could he have for launching the attack so soon?" I wondered with a heightening sense of dread.

"Think, Miss Granger, Brightest Witch since Voldemort! Use that brain of yours!" he bellowed.

I sat and rested my forehead on my hand.

Then it hit me, the realization ripping my heart.

"Harry is dead." I chocked out.

I put my hand over my mouth and sobbed. I cried with a lover's sorrow; that deep unabating feeling of loss which doesn't diminish after all tears are spent.

My best friend was gone. Harry Potter was no more.

When all my strength had left me, and my wails were reduced to a hoarse cadence, silence reigned.

"Narcissa should be here by now. I guess she must have been detained by her _Lord._" Repugnance oozed from his lips at this last word.

"You knew she wouldn't be able to meet us. With Harry gone, this attack will hand him Europe and then the world. That smug bastard expects me to surrender myself to him, an exchange for my baby's life. With the world on his side, it would be a matter of days before he found us. All in all, I'd say in three month's time he could rule every single Wizard society. If I did as you suggested and acted in a month's time I could have a say in many important aspects. Help shape the new world," I said smirking, "clever plan, Professor. There is only one thing you and Tom failed to consider."

He smiled, perhaps at my tone, perhaps at the fire in my eyes.

"I won't just sit here for a month while he murders and tortures Muggles. He failed to consider one very important thing: time. I will be perfectly able to duel till I am around six months along. If he thinks the world will fall at his feet, he will rue the day he underestimated me. It is time _darling_ Tom hears from me."


	16. Chapter 16

My lovely readers, I'm back! I know it took me forever to update. Inspiration deserted me, I'd like to thank **uchiha.s** she was kind enough to beta this chapter for me *bows*. So everyone if you like my fic you'll love her stuff. I apologize because I lost the document she sent me so this chapter has been corrected only two thirds of the way *blushes profusely*. I know, I know I'm a mess. I really appreciate her great work, but since she is doing it out of the kindness of her heart and I know she is super busy if anyone out there wants to beta for me it would lessen the amount of work on darling **uchiha.s ** I love you all, hope you enjoy this. Hugs.

* * *

**Changes**

As I paced the room, rage fueled my tired limbs. Somewhere between grief and anger, Draco and Narcissa had entered the room. Narcissa bore a shameful red scar on the left side of her face, with her usual elegance. No explanation was needed; we all knew the source of our wounds and pain.

Silence held a taut leash over their still bodies, defied only by my wrathful steps.

My feverish thoughts had forged a plan. I had reached the point of no return. The clarity of my thoughts finally stopped my feet.

"Professor Snape, I need a vial of the _Nubis Carnem_ potion," I said, rubbing my hands together.

"Narcissa, while Draco and Professor Snape help me with this, I need you to acquire a Dragon's tear by tonight." As I spoke I noticed a slight tremor in the hand with which I gestured.

Trying to hide my growing unease, I crossed my arms and turned to address Draco. "Please get your broom."

Draco's eyes went from my eyes to my hands. He knew I was scared. He moved as if to close the space between us. I backed away. He nodded and left the room, Narcissa following close behind.

As soon as we were alone, Professor Snape spoke. "You are aware, Miss Granger, that the _Nubis Carnem _potionis lethal. Once ingested, a normal wizard would have a day to take the antidote, but a pregnant witch fueling a magic shield would have around ten hours to take the antidote."

"According to my calculations I'll only have six hours. I am adding a magic shield covered with tissue, which will weight down my resistance to the potion. The baby will be safe," I said, protectiveness woven in every word. "I'm counting on you to have the antidote stored somewhere, for I won't survive the ten years needed to brew it."

"Even by Gryffindor standard of stupidity this is outrageous. Let's hope that brain of yours manage to get you through this alive," he said through clenched teeth and stormed out of the room.

Finally by myself I sat on the floor, bringing my legs close to my chest and focusing on taking deep calming breaths to stop the tremors coursing through my body.

Hours later shrouded by nightfall, I clung tightly to Draco's torso as he expertly dived through clouds. Silence engulfed us. I could feel my limbs trembling not out of cold, for I had cast warming charms on the both of us, but rather because I would see _him _shortly.

I grabbed Draco with more force, his body taut. Our closeness brought me no comfort. Even if all I could see was his platinum hair dance in the moonlight, I knew he was furious.

He was right, this plan was suicidal. Even with all the help Narcissa and Snape had given us, all of it could be undone if one thing did not go as planned.

We landed a few kilometers outside of Hogsmade. Draco carefully helped me get off the broom. His thin lips kissed my brow. I looked into his eyes and felt my own anger evaporate. Here stood a man who would do anything for me; the flames in his eyes told me so.

As I passed him, he crossed his arms and his features darkened.

"Hermione, you and that baby are my lifeline, come back to me safe and sound; if you can't I'll come looking for you, the world be damned. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," I said and kept walking.

A strong current of air let me know he had left. I was by myself.

I walked at a brisk pace. All the stores in Hogsmade were like decaying corpses, left out in the open to state the horror they had witnessed. Shattered windows, burnt walls, and the stench of death were my only companions as I crossed what had once been a beautiful wizarding town.

The closer I got to the castle, the more Death Eaters I saw along the road. Their masks mocked me. Seeing Hogsmade had kindled an inferno in my soul. How could I ever love such a wretched being?

As I approached the gates of Hogwarts, the intricate iron design unfurled to allow me passage. A thestral was waiting for me. I smirked; how fitting for this creature with a horrible exterior and a peaceful nature to guide to a beautiful man with a twisted soul. I mounted and once we were airborne I drank the potion I'd requested from Snape.

I felt the potion begin its painful work, transforming solid tissue and bone to a cloudy phase. The change was completed before the thestral landed. There at the gates stood Professor Snape, his face impassive at my arrival.

My respect for the man only grew as he guided me into the castle. This man stood strong and faithful to himself at all times. If only I had granted myself the same mercy and remained unmoving in my hate for Tom, I might've killed him when I had the chance.

As we entered what once had been the Headmaster's office, I allowed myself to believe, just for a second, that Professor Dumbledore would be on the other end. I stopped. He wouldn't be there.

Professor Snape led me inside and left. The room had changed greatly since the last time I had entered. Now every surface was of the deepest black, and the floor was carpeted in a blood red carpet. Dark artifacts and thick volumes sat organized.

A man with perfectly combed hair stood in the shadows, his back to me. I knew he wasn't Tom, for even though the posture was right the height was not. I was certain I had seen the back of this person before, but where? As he started to turn, his green eyes told me, it was Harry Potter. I leaped across the room, and tried to hug him. But his body passed through my cloudy limbs. Now more than ever I wished I could touch him.

"Harry, I am so glad to see you," I said, my words overlapping one another in their joy.

Harry's face, which had gained a luster of hope upon seeing me, lost it at my words. His face became overwrought with anguish.

"I apologize for leaving you. Know that if I were given the chance to change the past I'd act differently," he whispered.

"Now, now Harry there is no need for you to be so depressed. You should be thanking your stars I'm keeping you alive," Tom's velvety voice engulfed the grand office. "Hermione, the _Nubis Carnem_ potion is for suicidal fools. I thought you had more sense in that pretty head of yours. I know I've pushed you a little too far, but to put your life on the line only to make sure I'll let you leave is a bit extreme, isn't it? I would never harm you while pregnant, dear."

At his last words Harry's eyes filled with joy.

"Don't look so happy Harry, aren't you aware it could very well be my child?" Tom said snidely.

This froze Harry's smile. I couldn't help but see there was something terribly wrong with my friend, his expressions were not his own. But I had _someone_ to deal with before I could focus on Harry.

"Worry not Harry, the baby is Draco's," I said turning my back to my friend and facing Tom. "Now Tom, what's this I hear about attacking muggle England?"

Tom extended his elegant limbs, in one fluent motion and stood from his throne-like chair. He looked into his thirties. A playful smirk adorned his pale skin. My throat became dry and my heart missed a beat, his beauty as captivating, as always.

"That affair is of no concern to you, my dear. Though you might find of interest that Harry and I are just spending some quality time together, or haven't you heard we've become the best of friends," his voice was alluring in its innocence. I had never encountered a better liar.

I approached him, drunk on the knowledge that this night, I was invulnerable. I came to stand right next to him, and standing on my tiptoes I whispered in the shell of his ear.

"We both know you're friends with no one except for yourself."

At this, a broad smile graced his angelic face.

"Is that so, my dear? You wound me; I am perfectly capable of having a friend. Please tell her Harry."

At his words I felt Harry come to stand right behind me, his arms falling on the only solid part of my body, my abdomen. Instinctively I froze, his presence felt threatening. I knew the magic tissue shield would protect the baby from any harm, and yet my uneasiness at Harry's closeness only heightened.

"Tom is right, Hermione. We've become the best of friends. I'd even dare to say we are one soul in two bodies," he said smoothly, wicked joy noticeable in his tone.

I lowered my heard, closing my eyes to keep the tears inside. When I looked up at Tom, I could feel the frantic beat of my heart in my eardrums.

"You bastard!" I yelled.

Tom's eyes continued to dance with demented glee, he made to grab my chin, stopping at the last minute.

"It hurts, being powerless before a situation, doesn't it?" Harry whispered in my ear. "You could say we are even. You'll have Draco's baby and I'll have Harry's body. Please do tell me what will the Magic Community do when they see Harry Potter bowing before Voldemort? I bet the whole world will surrender in what, a week?"

I walked away from Harry and looked from one to the other. Harry's face changed from immense joy to that of a crushed man. I returned to his side.

"It's ok Harry. You came here trying to save the Wizarding World all by yourself, didn't you?" I whispered with tenderness. The look on his eyes was answer enough.

I bit my lips in frustration, and started clapping to mock Tom.

"Bravo Tom. After decades you've managed to bring Harry Potter down. You'll finally have the Wizarding World at your feet…"

Tom's face radiated mirth; with a movement of his hand he silenced me.

"Before you continue in your little monologue, why don't you drink this, my dear?" He uncorked a vial filled with a black substance.

I blanched. There went all my planning.

He withdrew his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"I insist," he deadpanned, his wand moving with precise grace.

Behind me Harry fell to the floor screaming; I stood my ground, my heart ripping at Harry's yells.

"You know I can't, this is the only way you'll let me leave," I said between gritted teeth and proceeded to kneel next to my suffering friend.

Tom released Harry from the spell.

Harry's eyes were dim with despair.

"You can't let him win," he murmured, looking straight into my soul.

I felt myself crumbling. Tears started flowing from my eyes, with practiced ease I built a barrier between Tom and us. Then I pointed my trembling wand at Harry's mind, trying to find a way to kill the Horocrux without harming Harry. I knew it was a fruitless mission even before I started; they were joined at the core. I started casting, Harry deserved a few moments of true freedom, before…

I completed the spell. I could feel Tom trying to bring down the wall. I knew that with each spell I casted while under the influence of this potion, my time decreased. But I couldn't bring myself to care.

Once the Horocrux inside of Harry had been locked up, I summoned the vial, brought it through the barrier and drank it. Harry deserved to feel someone's hand on his one last time.

I drank it, the change was immediate. I felt a wave of dizziness go through me. I steadied myself and put Harry's head on my lap.

"We had quite the ride, didn't we?" I said, forcing a smile on my face.

"The best of all. Who else can boast of all of our adventures? Which is your favorite memory?" his words irradiated peace, he knew what was coming and he was okay with it.

I choked with my own tears at his question.

"The night after you saved me from that troll, I can still remember the Great Hall with all of its dishes, Ron speaking with his mouth full and you laughing at something I had said. That was the first night I felt I truly belonged in the Wizarding World. You two were the best of friends."

Harry managed to summon the strength to hug me, the effects of the _Cruccio _were fading.

"Hermione, it's time. Set me free, I'll be seeing Ginny and Ron again. Forgive me for leaving you alone."

I felt the barrier in Harry's mind begin to crumble. I had truly seen my friend for the last time, many months ago. Here stood a broken hero, brave to the end, but he was not the joyful man I had fought alongside for such a long time.

I stood and cast _Avada Kedavra. _

Killing my best friend and the Horocrux he carried.

I felt a part of me die as I apparated far from there. I grabbed the portkey and disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey!**

**I know it's been a long time. Here is a piece written in a spur of inspiration. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Best,**

**Sw**

* * *

**Gravel & Violet Waves**

The brute force with which I had apparated made me crash in the graveled patch, a foot to my left and lush grass would've softened my landing. Under the pure moonlight, I saw my hands little pebbles embedded into the tender flesh. An unbidden smile appeared on my face. Finally something was as it shouldbe, from the burning scrapes on my hands; blood drew the truth for the world to see. I had killed my best friend. A second came and went, so did minutes and hours; hours upon which I laid my head gently upon the protruding edges of the graveled path. I trembled and sobbed. I had miscalculated something, perhaps the runes which were supposed to keep him safe. No, that wasn't it, I underestimated my _friend_. I forgot he was a hero at heart. I never counted on him to act as he always had, with courage and selflessness. I judged and erred. He had paid the price for my unbelief. I was the one who had changed, not him. All I knew was worthless, by losing hope and trust in my friend I had failed.

I was exhausted. Stillness reigned in the night. The warm inviting lights from a house told a tale of peace, and comfort. From where I sat I could see a light coming off a TV. Life carried on as I remained unmoving. Did no one care that Harry was gone? From the house closest to me a little girl peeked outside her window. She was all long sleeves, tousled hair and what appeared to be the pink ears of a plush rabbit keeping her company. She saw me see her and rushed behind the curtains. I had come here because of that little girl, because every muggle here needed someone like Harry to stop the monster I had allowed to live all those years ago. Innocence and goodness still dwelt in the world, inside the hearts of little girls and boys, somewhere between the long hours at the office and the lunch break kindness sneaked a peek into the world. I had seen this countless times, sometimes in the form of a simple smile. I had something to do.

I tried to stand but my legs wouldn't hold my weight. After a couple of attempts my legs managed to hold me protesting with shaking motions at every step. I _must _carry out the plan, there was no turning back. There never would be, there never had been. I had just been to blind by love to see it. I dragged my unwilling body along the well lit street. Every house had its own garden, every garden had a fence. I walked to the end of the block and found the place from which I would make my attack. It was a quaint little place, a home to some family. I entered using my magic. I was like a bugler, sneaking into people's homes. Must good sometimes act in the cover of night? A whole family slept, with nothing to protect them against the evils of the night but their prayers and perhaps a gun in a hidden place. Not for the first time I wondered how humans both magical and none magical had survived in the times where the night involved the threats of claws and fangs. I put them into a magic induced sleep and hid them in the attic. If things worked out, they'd survive this unharmed, if not, then there would be nothing I could do for them.

I took a shower with water so hot my skin turned a disapproving red, pulling the embedded rocks from under my skin. As the blood ran down the drain I felt a stillness flow into my heart. Harry at last rested, perhaps at this moment he was laughing with Ron or kissing Ginny, perhaps one day I'd be able to join them on the last adventure of the Golden Trio. _Not today, _I thought putting a hand over my growing belly, and not in many days to come. I still had much to do and too little time to get it done.

My roaring stomach reminded me that the baby needed food. All of these emotions couldn't be good for him. The sun was beginning to rise. When I had planned all of this I thought that by this point I would be nervous or that perhaps the rational side of me would be calculating and planning for any occurrence. But oddly enough I found myself completely detached from it all. A single thing was clear to me, not one of the Death Eaters would leave this place intact.

As the first rays of dawn broke through and dark trails of velvety smoke became visible, my body tensed like a cat ready to pounce. They were coming. I had a couple of minutes before chaos descended on this common muggle suburb and I would make the most of them. With a steady hand I got the dragon tear from its pouch, with calculated care I set it upon the tip of my wand. I smirked, it seemed fitting that the tear was red, it was meant for a day such as this.

Things slowed down, and I saw everything unfurl with perfect clarity. The passage of time was marked by the constant beat of my heart. I patiently waited till they were all on the streets. Their dark cloaks contrasted with the cemented sidewalks. It was as if Death herself had decided to bring all of her minions together for one small party before the world went up in flames. Too bad for the werewolves and Death Eaters that Death decided they were no longer worth her time. The moment the dragon's tear had fallen into my possession their end had been foretold. Just a little bit more, the pressure upon my wand made my hand go numb. To ease it up a little, I extended my fingers in a repetitive motion beckoning the future to arrive. As soon as the last Death Eater appeared I casted my hand firmly grasped my wand, and I casted with dexterity, a single spell was all it took. A violet light left my wand and rushed to meet them all. The majestic sun was shrouded by waves of purple fire. It appeared to float unperturbed by the happenings on this small world.

When the spell impacted on the first Death Eater, a pain so intense it was almost pleasurable burnt my insides. I lost my grasp on my wand, and screamed. This was the price I was to pay. My thoughts, became a single repetitive thought _I'm burning, I need water._ I could feel the depraved heat tearing at my veins, devouring my very essence.

Long after the agony stopped, I laid twitching on the rooftop. My body was a mess of quivering flesh. I parted my mouth, just barely and took small, short breaths.

Then I heard _his_ rich voice.

"By now I should be used to your foolishness, but this once you've made things so easy for me." He chided.

Surprised by his presence I took a whole mouthful of air, only to regret it a second later. A moan escaped my lips.

"Now, now, you've done enough damage for one day," he taunted.

I could feel the smile in his voice. That alone petrified me. Had everything been for naught? Had I erred in my casting of the spell? It really didn't matter. If I had failed, so be it. There were always other ways, I would find them.

His shadow entered my line of vision, followed by the hem if his black robes. I felt his long fingers on my shoulders. A rush of adrenaline flooded my system; fearfully I looked into his eyes.

Contrary to the sadistic glee I expected to see in his face at having found me in such a state, a smile I had seen but a couple of times, decades before, lighted his face. I closed my eyes. I had seen kindness in his gaze, and if there was any innocence left in him, it shone through when he smiled. The worst part was that I could still see it.

With a flick of his wand I felt refreshed, the throbbing heat along my body extinguished in an instant. He crouched next to me, his form magnificent. He made to lift me up, every movement tender and careful, as if I were made of glass and would break at the slightest movement. His robes felt like angel's wings. I had to get out of here, I tried to apparate. Not a wisp of magic stirred within me. I looked deep and found that the spell had destroyed all of my magic, now only my baby's magic remained. I would not dare to take magic from my child; the consequences of interfering with a baby's magic were catastrophic. The man who held me was living proof of that.

He whispered in my ear, "sleep, you need it love, and so does that tiny wizard inside you."

I felt my lids drop as if following his command.

I woke and he stood casting an ominous shadow in the pristine floor. I rose slowly and went to stand next to him by the immense window. Outside a beautiful rose garden sat, innocent buds next to voluptuous young flowers, each a crown of perfection, each too extravagant to be without magic.

I sighed.

"Let me guess, this is one of those fabled…what was it called? Something like_ Flos Clausuram, _something to keep me locked to this place. Seriously, as you must know my magic is gone, so I see no point in going to all the trouble of building one of those."

A smirk drew itself on his perfect lips.

"Only you would figure it out so fast, you might be right, if I hadn't made some modifications to this breed of roses. After all my knowledge of Herbology far surpasses that of that foolish Italian witch. This is my gift for you; this is a memento to your late friend."

I made a strangled noise, took long controlled breaths and felt my cheeks grow wet.

I never thought he would do such a thing. Every single rose in the garden represented a person who thought of Harry, there were so many flowers. People in the Wizarding world still had hope. Even though his death must be a known fact, people still remembered the Boy Who Lived.

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Tom."

His eyes opened wide, his head shifted a little to the side, an inquisitive note written on his features.

"Anything for you, _my_ love." He whispered, a devious smile lighting his face. "Besides who cares if they still remember him, the World is mine. I guess I can allow myself to be magnanimous to the defeated foe."

Then I knew, that just as always, he had something planned. Kindness from him always came at a price.

"Come, I have much to show you." He said with extending his hand in an inviting gesture.

I hesitantly took his hand, for not once had I trusted him without being repaid with foul play at some point, but given that my magic was gone, my wits must now suffice. Besides challenging him, in my precarious position was neither in my, nor my baby's best interest.


	18. Chapter 18

**My **_**dear**_** readers!**

**I hope you had an amazing Christmas. When this year started I intended to finish this fic by the end of the year. Less than three days are left and this story is still far from finished. Who knows perhaps next year will be better. For the time being I don't have internet at home, so I have braved hardships unknown to bring you this chapter. How can I complain that I can't upload a fic from my android?**

**Hugs,**

**SW**

* * *

**Of Nurseries and Choices**

The cold marble beneath my feet sent a wave of comfort to my heart. My thoughts strayed to the summers past when I would wake in my room and touch the cold floor. On Sunday mornings my parents would be downstairs reading books or enjoying a conversation. I breathed the air and wondered what type of memories my child would have of his childhood. It all depended on the decisions I took in the days to come.

In front of me Tom's tall frame was heightened by his long dark robes. A man of thirty, with stunning looks and unparallel intelligence, characteristics that many witches would find just perfect to be the father of their children. Nonetheless I knew better, this handsome man could never be a good father, because long ago he had decided to be the type of man who chose power over love. After everything I had seen and lived, did I still think he could be redeemed?

"Hermione it's impolite to stare, especially when the other person's back is turned to you," he admonished veiled laughter interwoven in his tone. "I know my personal charm is compelling, but please woman try to be discreet."

I scoffed at his remark, crossed my arms over my chest and came to stand next to him, matching my stance to his.

"If you must know your charm is not what I was thinking about, besides it loses most of its lustre when the other traits of your personality are added up to the equation. There are no favourable characteristics that combine well with megalomania," I grumbled.

He simply smiled.

"I'll let your comment slip this once, but please dear remember you are no longer amongst your friends and lover. I would expect you would at the very least mind your words around me," he punctuated the statement by allowing his magic to expand like a menacing cloud around my body. I shivered the threat clear as day.

Unsettled, I wondered if I should try to be tamer, but decided against it. If I let him intimidate me, I would have to be subservient to him for as long as I found myself forced to dwell with him. The one reason he respected me was because he had found his match in me. Someone he could not intimidate into silence. I had to remain strong and defiant.

"Well my dear Tom, when you give me a real reason to show you respect I will. Bullying doesn't work on me, not even when brought to the extreme. Have you forgotten the outcome of that majestic display of jealousy you had me endure under Lucious?" I said in the sweetest voice I could manage. "Because I have not, and I don't think I ever will forget that episode. In the end it all backfired on you, for had you not gone to the extremes you went, I might not have ended pregnant with Malfoy's son. I know you must have deducted all of this by yourself. It must be such a galling feeling to know that you are responsible for all of this, must it not? If you want we can continue to play the same games we always have, but never forget that so far you may win the match but lose me in the process."

He stopped at my words, his face livid.

"You really believe that it is all my fault, don't you?" he said , his voice raw. "You insolent little girl, everything I've ever done has been for your own good. I made a perfect copy of Hogwarts, I offered your ginger sweetheart a chance to set you free, I took Bellatrix to spare your sensibilities and beliefs I was even going to let Harry live."

With every word he had reduced the space between us. It was as if we were dancing, he took a step forward I took one back. The danger he presented highlighted by his controlled movements and his fierce expression. In moments like this I was painfully aware of his height. Truly those Greek gods of old must have been inspired in men such as him. All perfect angles covering an inner raw strength. When my body came into contact with the wall, I panicked. There was no room left for me to move, I was a rabbit who had thoughtlessly wandered into the snake's hole. In a dark corner where my worst and only nightmare dwelt, it had been foolish of me to forget that he was deathly. A monster, who had coiled his power around the Wizarding World, and around myself. In moments like this he had just to apply a bit of pressure for me to become painfully aware that what he truly was at heart, a killer.

I bolted, only to find his left hand blocking my path. I tried the other side, only to feel his other hand come to rest over my belly. I froze. My heart trying to beat its way out of my chest, while I looked up at him defiant for just an instant, before lowering my eyes.

He leaned into my ear and whispered. "The problem here my dear girl is not what I have done or what I have failed to do. You are not angry at me, but rather at yourself. You knew all along what I was capable of, and yet you failed to stop me. Stop being churlish with me, it is not my fault you can't forgive yourself. If it is any consolation to you Harry forgave you for everything. It is quite unnatural the way that boy truly forgave everyone. Please stop ruining our moments together with your attitude. Can we not let the past rest where it truly belongs? Let's forge our future from this day onward."

He slipped an arm behind my back and continued guiding me down the corridor.

We halted in front of a black door. He opened it with a flick of his wrist. I couldn't help but feel envious at his use of magic.

"I hope this place is answer enough to your previous thoughts."

I entered into a place of dreams and hope, with walls the color of a vibrant garden. A dark wooden cradle with a tiny mattress and plush toys sat comfortably on the corner of the room. A pair of rocking chairs, both of which had the Slytherin crest as the centre of their design. A window with billowy curtains allowed both air and light to enter the room, carrying with them a soft scent of roses.

There was a set of drawers the first of which was open, revealing its precious contents, tiny clothes in all shades of green, black and grey.

"Tom, this is all very beautiful, but this means nothing. You cannot seriously think that grand gestures and little details, is the sort of base upon which I can build a relationship to raise my child in. Long ago you made your choice, and it wasn't me which you picked. The world is finally at your feet, and even though I'm here. We both know this can't work. Not this once. I was willing to try it out when it was only you and me. Now everything has changed. I can't keep doing this."

He had been leaning on one of the walls, his arms crossed, his wand lazily held in one hand. "I agree. I don't expect you to be swayed by this room or the garden. Those are just tokens I am presenting to you. Take them to be signs of peace or whatever you want them to be. You have come at a great price, my forces were almost completely obliterated in your last plan. A slight which I am not prone to forget, that is why from now on we are going to do things my way. The world will be reshaped, what I am offering you this day is to let you have a hand in deciding how to organize the new order. Make no mistake I already have everything planned, but I am willing to compromise in certain matters if it so pleases you. I know I have gone to great lengths to eradicate what childish love you once had for me. Nonetheless I know I still hold your heart. We need to spend time together like we once did, and this project is just the sort of thing that could entertain our minds. Work with me, work for me and make the difference in the new order. That is my proposal.

Since your magic will take an unknown period of time to regenerate, well I guess you could put that mind of yours to work on something worthy of you. See it as what it is, a business proposal. One in which not only you and I get to obtain something from it, but as the only sensible option available to you at the present moment."

I smiled. "For argument's sake let's suppose I refuse. What are my options then?"

At my words his smile truly reached his eyes. He uncrossed his arms and sat next to me in the other rocking chair.

"Options, if only I could make that word disappear from your vocabulary forever, but even though I can, what fun would there be in that? Your options are simple really, you can leave and go into hiding have this baby in the wilderness and battle my forces, for I do not intend to leave them as they are, and be on the run for the next, let me think… six months? If you and the baby both manage to survive the stress of that sort of life. By the way, don't count on Malfoy Manor to be your shelter. It appears Malfoy had his mind otherwise engaged when he made his way back. So you can always live life on the edge moving from site to site, never lasting more than 16 hours in one place. It is your choice."

His words squeezed my heart with frozen fingers.

"I accept Tom, but please don't harm Draco and his mother," I implored coming to stand before him and grasping with shaking hands his robes.

"So it is Draco, I guess being the father of your baby does change things. Too bad he should've thought of it before he betrayed me. Don't trouble that mind of yours with unimportant matters."

"Don't patronize me, I mean it, if you harm him that will be the end of us!" I seethed.

He laughed.

"You are delusional if you think there has ever been an _us_. It has always been me, chasing you. I would say I am sorry for what will befall Draco, but I am not. He deserves whatever he gets. Don't get all worked up about it, the baby can't handle this sort of emotional upheavals especially after the ordeal you just went through. I'll take my leave, have a rest. I expect to see you tomorrow at eight sharp to start working on our new project," as he said this he untangled my hands from his robes.

Desperation clawed at my soul, I couldn't lose Draco, forsake him to a painful end. Knowing what I must do, I turned and chased him, grabbing him by the collar I pulled him down to my height.

"There is one thing I can offer you," my tremulous voice a mere whisper in his ear, "once not so long ago you made me an offer, never to repeat it again. Now the tables have turned, and it is my turn to offer. Marry me, Tom. My unwavering commitment to us, for his life and safety, it sounds like a fair deal. Doesn't it?"

A sudden look of adoration entered his eyes, while a treacherous smirk absorbed his lips.

"Now, now is this what the great Hermione Granger has been reduced to a supplicant, a beggar? How the mighty have fallen. Do you really believe that this small gesture, will be something I can build our relationship on?" he mocked. "If I let that man live, I'll always have a rival for your affections."

Looking into his eyes, I saw glee and expectation dancing behind his lashes.

"You know me, Tom. Responsibility and commitment are values I uphold to the outmost of my capacity. Accept my offer and you will never have to chase me again."

Humour vanished from his face, and his usual mask fell back into place.

"Keep your duty and responsibility, for we both know how well you have served those masters before," he sneered.

I took a sit and sighed.

"Anything else I've got to offer is not something you would care about, you made yourself quite clear about it in the time I've known you."

His mood shifted from breaking storm to refreshing breeze, a small smile lending tenderness to his stony features. His figure knelt before my own and grabbing my hand he gallantly kissed it.

"The importance of it all darling girl, is not to be found in the meaning it may or may not have to me, but in the meaning it holds to you."

In moments like this I couldn't help but miss Ron, the boy who could be so dense about emotional matters, and yet at the same time have a golden heart.

"In moments like this, it would be in your best interests not to allow your thoughts to stray," he stated plainly.

Legimency! He had used it on me and I didn't even feel it. My magic was truly gone and with it all defence and hope for a secret plan or escape route.

At my musings his smile widened.

There was something so right about that boyish smile in his face. It lent him a semblance of peace and wisdom, normally absent from his angular features. To me it was an oasis in the dessert of his cruelness and ambition; it reminded me the side of him that I loved. If I were to be honest with myself, it was his unbridled ambition and cunning which drew me to him. Intelligence by itself could be rather dull, knowledge for the sake of knowledge thrilled me, but applying knowledge to achieve an specific goal, required another set of skills. I loved this man for who he was. That was the truth. Believing that I only loved the good in him would render the magnificent into dull and mediocre. It would produce the same effect that removing the shadows in Rembrandt's works would have. The rapture in the gazes would turn dull. The eternal rendering of the human soul in the canvas would be stained with mortality once more. That was it! This man was imbedded with the lustre of greatness, which the years and his own darkness had only heightened.

"Well, if that is all, I have a traitor to deal with…" he turned to leave.

I stood and whispered, "I love you, Tom, Voldemort, Heir of Slytherin. Whatever bloody pleases you to call yourself! I curse the day we crossed paths and there is nothing I desire more than to see you stopped."

He continued walking, a distinct change in his posture present. It betrayed his mood. I had seen him walk thus, in those moments just before he created a Horocrux.

"See Hermione, admitting the truth wasn't that bad, was it? Now if you'll excuse me there is a wedding I must arrange and an execution which cannot be avoided. Too bad you forgot to include Mrs. Malfoy in your last request. Your dear Draco won't be pleased," he taunted, before closing the door in his wake.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello!**

**My wonderful readers, I hope this day finds you all in a good mood. If not I hope this chapter will help to alleviate whatever may be plaguing you. I must say I braved a very hot summer day, and almost a 2 hr bike ride to bring you this chapter, given that I have no internet at home.**

**Best,**

**SW.**

**Of Discussions and Unexpected Visitors**

Time is truly relative. I found myself immersed in the endless amounts of details the shaping of the new Wizarding Order required. Every law contained hundreds of articles. It was all about phrasing and meaning. Soon I couldn't get early enough to _his_ office, which in a matter of days became _our _office, the contrast between my tiny handwriting and his elegant script all too obvious in each piece of paper. It appeared every scattered document had become a battlefield where ink was the weapon and words the causalities; most of which were left pierced and bleeding by one of two quills.

Agreement between the factions was to be found only in the dot at the end of a particular sentence. Commas became an irksome topic, always demanding our attention. Days soon became weeks and then months.

"Seriously Hermione, what is it with you and magical creatures? Trolls and giants are dumb creatures, incapable of even the most basic form of civilization, they won't mind doing some of the hard work needed to build the new Ministry Headquarters, and help control the dragon breeding facilities. Stop being so difficult! " Tom said impatiently.

Since I could no longer sit in a regular chair for long periods of time, given my second trimester was showing, I found myself verbally sparring from a plush sofa, feet raised over a pillow; with swollen feet and aching joints. Being in this position was particularly galling for I had to literally look up to Tom, who sat in his sleek black chair, with impeccable robes and no discomfort to distract his sharp mind. I should've anticipated Tom would push the most important matters when I was at a disadvantage.

"Regardless of their alleged lack of intelligence…"I deadpanned.

"Alleged! _For Merlin's staff woman!_ Those creatures have been _proven _to be dimwits by _generations _of wizards," he argued.

I lowered my feet from the couch so I could sit straight and face him. With effort I avoided wincing when my feet touched the cold marble floors. I calculated his expression, as always his spotless mask was in place; upon closer inspection, I found the left corner of his cheek was fighting to maintain its impassiveness.

I frowned, rested my hands on my knees and sighed.

"I am glad you find our discussions invigorating and even funny Tom, but this matter is of grave importance as we both know it. You take me for the fool if you suppose that just because we have been in this room for the last eighteen hours straight, I will miss the importance of a matter such as this. I would let you do this if you were truly planning on demanding from those magical creatures _just_ what that paper says you will. But I know better. You are going to build the new Ministry with giant and troll might, and when everything is in place you will kill them all and use their blood to harden the rocks. No one would be able to breach that building, ever. According to Warlock Wentroung, if I remember correctly in theory, 'the annihilation of an entire magical species would lent the perpetrator of such a marvelous feat a tenth of the lifespan of each individual within the species, plus added magical strength.' Adding to this, on the dragon breeding program you are planning on creating smart dragons capable of speech and shape shifting. The magical world faced with the loss of a couple of magical species would ensure the magic was transferred to the nearest available creature. Even you know it is impossible for a single wizard to take on that much amount of magic, so my guess is that by the time you eradicate the giants and the trolls, a multitude of dragon eggs would just happen to be lying around ready to take the influx of power. What I cannot understand is _why_ on Earth you would want to have intelligent dragons. They are a force to be reckoned with without added intelligence or power. Granting them the ability to shape shift would be giving them ridiculous amounts of power. It is madness," I reasoned. "Besides you know quite well that the _generations_ of wizards who have agreed upon the giants'' and trolls' lack of intelligence are bigots who _also_ agreed that muggleborns were also 'incapable of the necessary intelligence to carry out any sort of enchantment or potion of a complex nature.' If you are going to base your argument on biased sources the discussion is not worth my time."

For an instant I remained still gathering what energy was left in my body to rise from the couch. In the meantime, a full blown smirk appeared on his face.

"I had missed these conversations, Hermione. Sit we still have much to discuss before the night is over. We must at least finish with the magical creature section."

I scoffed at the _mere_ suggestion.

"That is a task that would take regular legislators, at _least_ a month of hard work," I complained.

He arched an eyebrow at me, looked back at the paper he was reading and proceeded to get some more papers from the stack in his desk.

"You are right, _my dear_. But I am certain between the both of us, if we both compromise on certain aspects of the law, we could be done with at least the framework by sunrise," as he said this he looked into my eyes.

"Tom being realistic, _even __**if**_we agreed on _everything_ we would not finish half of that by noon tomorrow," I stated and proceeded to walk towards the door.

He continued scanning the papers.

"You are right, which is all the more reason not to stop tonight. Take a seat, or even better leave and I am sure I will have all of this revised and approved by the time you wake tomorrow morning. Just know that if you leave this room, I don't want to hear your complains on how things turned out," as he said this in his sweetest voice, he made sweeping motions with his hand, indicating I was free to leave.

I sighed loudly and went to take a sit; we were in for a _very _long night.

As I sat my swollen ankles complained on the added pressure the motion caused and I couldn't help the whimper which escaped my mouth.

In an instant Tom was by my side.

"What is it?" he said in a deceptively detached voice.

"Nothing, Tom. Go back to your desk. As I was saying I disapprove of the Trolls and Giants Working Initiative…"

He cast a nonverbal spell; a blue mist circled my ankles. He visibly relaxed, and without another word he sat on the couch next to me and started massaging my tired feet.

I sighed in contentment. It hurt but the good sort of hurt, the kind that allows you to ride on a wave of relief, pleasure and pointed pain. It was just the sort of relish babies and kids experience when a new tooth is coming out and they bite something with their demanding red gums.

I allowed myself to be lost in the excruciatingly delicious feel of his hands on my feet. His thumbs massaged my feet in circular motions. He applied the right amount of pressure with his knuckles to the balls of my feet.

"You know Tom, there is no need for you to do that. There is a spell which would have the same effect," I chided him.

He just looked at me, his eyes burning.

"You should've told me you were tired and _I_ should have remembered we are not in Hogwarts anymore. Your body cannot handle the same sort of schedule you used to pass your NEWTS," he admonished.

"Pass?! How dare you? You might be confusing me with some of your fellow Slytherins. I did not study to _pass_" I said derisively. "I studied to excel; anyhow please use the spell so we can carry on."

"No," he repeated with force. "We both know that spell would ordinarily take energy from the magic in your body. Magic which your body at this point in time lacks, which would mean it would take the energy from your body ensuring next time the pain and exhaustion will be heightened."

"But Tom, we have to get this sorted tonight, you said so yourself."

At my words the room darkened, the temperature lowered and his eyes became molten pits.

"There is _**nothing**_ so urgent that would make me compromise your well being. If I do it this once, with _you_ and your demented sense of duty and responsibility, soon it will become an everyday thing, till your body just shuts down, you are not who you once were," he whispered with a pinch of revulsion in his voice.

To hear _that_ in his tone was like a swift stab to my heart. I stood, disentangling my legs from his hands, and sat in the chair opposite to his dark one. I would be dammed if I allowed him to underestimate me. _Revulsion_! _How dare he?_ It was _his_ fault I was in the state I was in. I whirled around to face him.

"Let us continue working, Lord _Voldemort!" _ I raged bowing mockingly as low as my belly would allow me_. _"You have finally met your match; it must be so disgusting to you that the one person you met your match in is a muggleborn who has lost her magic, thus becoming a _muggle_.Even if I am not the witch I was once, I am still the same woman; my mind is just as bright as yours. I am and have always been your equal. So don't you dare, start being condescending with me. You insufferable prick!"

From his spot on the couch, he looked at first surprised, and then to my utter amazement concern crossed his features, to be replaced by disgust. He stood and walked slowly to me. He grabbed his wand and put it inside his robes, approaching me with small calculated steps.

"Hermione," my name in his lips was both strong and alluring. "Stop this nonsense at once, you emotional woman. I know you are my match. Use that head of yours, if I considered you to be anything less, would I allow you to be in my presence, let alone work with me?"

His quiet tone instilled tranquility to my agitated soul. He continued to advance slowly towards me.

"That wasn't a rhetorical question. I want an answer," he demanded.

"No, you wouldn't," I admitted crossing my arms over my chest and turning my back to him. 

When he reached me, he enveloped my frame in his, allowing me to rest against his chest.

"You are tired. I shouldn't have let you exhaust yourself as you have. We are going to take things at a slower pace. Whenever you need a break let me know, there are many other things which I have to do. I got carried away with our stimulating debates. It won't happen again I promise. Stop crying. It makes you look ugly. I cannot have my fiancé be ugly. If you don't stop this nonsense I might have to reconsider your marriage proposal," his voice had an air to it, which matched the smile I could hear in his voice.

"I am not crying. It is ludicrous of you to even suggest that I am."

At my words he spun me around and with his index finger removed something from my cheek.

"You are right, you are _not_ crying, this must be condensation from fairy dust" he taunted.

The crystalline orb on his finger was entirely unknown to me. I raised my hands to my cheeks and found he was right. I had been crying.

Unexpectedly his lips met mine.

"What was that for?"

"You look good when you discover I am right and you are wrong about something. I must make sure it happens more often. Besides, adding a blush to your cheeks makes you look perfect."

It was strange having him call me perfect. I was certain I looked terrible, with the added weight and all red faced after crying. He was the epitome of perfection, all long limbs, bright eyes and dark hair.

He laughed.

"I do enjoy when your thoughts roam in my direction. Come, it is past time we had dinner."

Flustered I made to move towards the door, but he stopped me and in one careful motion lifted me up from the floor carrying me in his arms through the door.

As we were having dinner in the terrace under the moon, a Death Eater interrupted us.

"My Lord, you have a visitor," the masked figure informed.

A slight shift in Tom's voice and manner betrayed his mood.

"Have them return tomorrow, and let them know they will sorely pay for the interruption," he threatened.

"I wou.. would, my Lord," the man's voice wavered. "But he insisted he would wait to be showed in out of respect alone."

Tom's semblance darkened.

"Hermione, I'll be back shortly," he said, kissing my brow, leaving his cutlery and standing.

Before I could respond another voice intervened.

"Tom, my dear friend, there is no need for you to stand to greet me. By all means, it appears I have arrived just in time to join you two for dinner."

A chair materialized. I didn't have to look to know who it was. A mixture of relief and misgiving enveloped my heart.


	20. Bargains and Gifts

_**Bargains **_

Antoine stood in the terrace, the moonlight leant his fair hair an unearthly iridescence. The violet pupils were dancing in mirth. From this distance I could easily see it was all a game to him. When his gaze fell on me he winked and approached Tom. The fair hair and pale clothes contrasted with Tom´s dark hair and black robes. There was a fondness in Antoine's gaze, the sort reserved for the people who were one soul in two bodies. I looked carefully at Tom, his gestures and pose reflected none of this sentiment, and yet, there it was a tiny upwards lift of the left corner of his mouth. He was fond of Antoine, irked at the interruption but fond of the Vela standing in the terrace.

"What are we having for dinner on this delightful night?" Antoine said while some of the calamari appeared in his plate, an obvious display of his power. "Seafood, my my, that boy of yours Hermione will have a Mediterranean heart if you continue to allow Tom to pamper you with this exquisite food."

I tried to ignore the guest only to give up on the idea. After everything I had been through in the last months, it would be good to see someone with real leverage play against Tom. If I was lucky enough they might lose their temper and kill each other. If not at least Tom would have a distraction and I would be able to breath and have some space to myself. Having Tom know what I was doing at every moment was more than I could bear. Just the other day, I had been in the garden reading a book, while Tom worked on a potion for disreputable ends, when I decided to stand and walk to the shade of a tree only to be stopped by a piercing pain. It felt as if someone had plunged an ice pick in the joint between my femur and my coxes and in a single movement tried to dislodge my joints from their proper place. As soon as it had started the pain stopped. In my spare time I had been reading on pregnancy in medical books, this was the result of my body producing far too much relaxin, a hormone which helps pregnant women deliver babies by allowing their joints to stretch and help the baby fit on the way out. It was not entirely normal, but everybody being different it was not entirely unprecedented. I knew I could prevent any further pain by not making sudden movements. While all this was passing through my head, Tom had arrived, with purposeful strides he was by my side in an instant. Want drawn and spell cast, he visibly relaxed when the spell circled my hipbones. Tom cast a warding spell that enveloped the garden with a silver sheet. If I was right that spell would stop any on looker from seeing what happened on the inside. As soon as the sheet covered the whole area, to my utter surprise Tom fell on his knees, kissed my tummy and hugged me, resting his head in the soft folds of my dress. We had a long discussion about what had happened, and he was quite upset about not knowing what hormones were, so much so that he apparated in the spot and I didn't see him for a couple of days. Our next encounter he had a potion with him which would help me. As reluctant as I was to drink it, his reasoning behind it was sound enough. From that day onwards I didn't experience the stabbing pain. I was able to move as suddenly as I wanted; the price I was to pay was that his response time only improved, much to my chagrin.

A sudden cold wind brought me back to the present time. Tom remained standing, even at this late hour, after months of intense work; his whole figure carried the burden like others might a great success. He had been made to excel, to strive and achieve perfection. Each passing second aggravated his already altered mood. The complete stillness that meant agony for whoever was responsible, settled in his posture.

A cold shiver ran down my spine. Pain would follow, it was a given.

"Now, now Tom, I haven't seen you in more than six months and you can't even manage to be cordial towards an old friend. Should I remind you that you _owe_ me all the strings that now tie sweet Hermione to you? If the rumors of a wedding I've been hearing are anything to go by, I may just have handed you the price you so sought for decades. Truth be told, my only intent was to push Hermione into action, perhaps lead her to end your life, but something better has happened she will give you the one thing you never had, a family. I will be your children's favorite uncle. I'll spoil them rotten. I can't wait for Hermione to give birth to your first born! Imagine all the talents that child will have, the world will _then_ know true danger. Ohh the possibilities! But I am getting ahead of myself; Hermione has first to give birth to that Malfoy boy. At least he will have some of Hermione's smarts. Too bad her first child couldn't be yours Tom." He taunted with a gleeful expression.

I paled and wisely stepped away from them both. Something was bound to end up in flames soon and I didn't fancy getting involved, not today. I wasn't in the mood for more drama.

"Antoine, I should have your tongue removed for your insolence, or better yet perhaps make sure _you_ are never able to have children of your own," Tom said wand in hand, "but I cannot bring myself to care. Whatever you intended has not happened, and I guess some credit must be given to the mind who outsmarted Hermione. She is _mine_, and so are _any_ children she bears. If the first is blonde, it matters not. Her genes and my mentoring will correct any fault. Thanks to _you_, I now have to add the training of my newest army to a long list of duties to carry out. I would be willing to overlook every nuisance you have caused me during our friendship if you happened to come bearing gifts."

A devilish smile appeared on Tom's face. Antoine matched it with a smile full of joy and gave a discreet nod.

"If what I suspect is true, you won't be doing much in terms of training, but rather in modifying and domesticating," he hinted, a devious eyebrow accentuating his meaning.

From the inner pocket of his cloak Antoine produced a piece of parchment, tied with a red ribbon and offered it to Tom, who with a pleased smile took a sit. In a morbid way it was fitting for the ribbon to be red, the innocent white of the parchment only accentuated the brightness of the other. It was a fitting bond for a dreadful content.

I could only stare and wonder, these demented men had found their match in one another. All their games and words, all their love and hate, all their talents and faults brought both the very best and the very worst in one another. Antoine, just as I, could have stopped this, all of it. But we were both corrupted by his charm. Not that this made us any less responsible for what had happened, it simply made us accomplices in Tom's crimes. He also brought the worst out of me.

"My dear friends, you will make amazing parents, I can only imagine what your children would be like. Given my generosity, I guess it wouldn't be too much to ask for one of your daughters' hand in marriage, now would it? That way our families would be forever united. You could call on me anytime you needed and I wouldn't have a way of denying you anything."

I felt my insides boil at his words, but managed to remain calm, even adding a look of curiosity to my face. All the time I spent around Tom seemed to have helped me improve my acting skills. Finally something useful had come of all this.

"Why would you be interested in one of my daughters? What if I never bear a girl?" I enquired.

"Well given that you are already taken, dear girl, I must look elsewhere for a partner. Besides Vela and wizards have been known to get married and produce beautiful children."

Tom smirked, grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"That tongue of yours is bound to get you killed," Tom warned, "why so shy in admitting to my fiancé that the males of your kind have been known to be unable to father children with their own kind. Being the King of Vela does require you produce an heir, which leaves you with two choices for the mother of your children, a witch or a muggle. What is not clear to me is what I would gain from this exchange, as you can see I am more than capable of running the Wizarding world on my own, and now that the only survivor of the rebellion is to be my wife; I see no need of joining forces with you or anyone else. Give me one good reason to even consider your offer, _friend_."

Antoine's smile broadened and his eyes brightened with the heat of a purple flame.

"For one, you wouldn't find a better prospect for one of your girls, but knowing you as I do I guess I must offer you something of value. How about unlimited access to the knowledge in my vault," he said offhandedly.

In a single motion I was out of my seat. The clatter of my chair lost to my ears. "Have you lost your mind, Antoine? That knowledge is yours to _guard_. You would let Tom have access to it, just so you can get a wife? What is wrong with you?!"

Antoine leveled me with an innocent look. "Dear girl, do you really think there is anything else Tom could do to the Wizarding World which he hasn't by this point? More knowledge won't affect the outcome of the war, you lost. I want what you and Tom have, companionship, endless intelligent conversations, love. Surely you most understand, besides you are no one to throw accusations at me, dear. Your hands are the ones with the most blood on them. Even if you weren't personally responsible for his rise to power and victory, the compromises you have had to make are not what one would expect from the great Hermione Granger."

His words rang true in the silence that followed. Somewhere along the path I had lost a sense of right and wrong. I had been blind by love and, if I was honest with myself, lust as well. It cut deep to hear the words spoken out loud, the same words my conscious had been adamant I listen to. Every life was important, every single one of them. How many times had I turned a blind eye to the loopholes in the articles? All the time telling myself it was the only way to avoid some worse measure to be approved? Too many whispered my heart.

"If we ever have a daughter it would be acceptable to take your marriage proposal, though if she is anything like Hermione you will have to win her heart. Taking this into consideration instead of sealing an arrangement for her before she is even conceived, let us agree that should she ever fall in love with you or for any other reason consent to marrying you, Antoine, then we will not oppose her decision," Tom's voice was loaded with irony. "In the meantime why don't we make the best out of our time together?"

My mouth dropped. Just like that Tom had all but sold our first girl. I closed my eyes, feeling bile gather at the back of my throat. This was sick. I turned my back on both of them, thick repulsion and slimy disdain for both of them boiled in my veins.

"Is there anything Tom you wouldn't exchange for power?" I seethed.

"My dear girl, don't be unreasonable, the terms I set for Antoine are quite civilized, and your great hero _love_ was allowed to be part of the agreement. Don't fuss about iniquities."

I felt my lips curve upwards, in disgust and mockery of his words.

"Your words are _poison,_ every single one of them. You left enough loopholes in that agreement for the giant squid to swim into it unnoticed. Your charm may work on the world, but it doesn't work on me. It never did, and I hope and pray it doesn't work on my children."

"_Our children_, _**dear**_," he deadpanned, the sharp threat evident in his tone. "I see no point in furthering this discussion, I've given my word and that's it."

"If you think you can take decisions over my…our children just like that, you are dreadfully mistaken, _dear" _I countered in the same tone.

"What could you possibly do?" he challenged.

"Underestimate me at your own peril Tom, I _**love**_ it when you do. The look on you face when I land on my feet against all odds is more than worth the effort."

"Hermione, you have no magic, and being as pregnant as you are the odds of you undertaking any sort of activity that might endanger my son are nil," he said slowly as if speaking to a child.

"That may be so, darling Tom, but I won't be pregnant forever," I said sweetly, "if you'll forgive me gentlemen I don't think I'll be joining you for dinner, my stomach is not what it once was. I think I've had my full of the sort of dishes present on the table this night."

As always when I was troubled I headed to the library, in search for warmth and comfort. As I entered the rows of books greeted me, a sense of contentment and peace filled me. With aching joints and swollen ankles I browsed the shelves, more to feel the old leather covers of my papery friends than with a real intent of reading anything. Sometimes I got a little bit sad about not being able to read every single book which has ever been written. As this thought coursed through my mind I touched a book which felt different, not in its cover, but more in its aura. Only magical books could have an aura. Magic or no magic there were simple things even a muggle could feel about the Wizarding world. I grabbed the book and took it for some light reading. My heart ached at those words, long gone were the times when my two friends would tease me about my standards for light reading. That I had outlived them both was outrageous, when the war started I had considered I might outlive Harry, but never Ron. What had I done to this beautiful world? Before I meddled with time, there was beauty, goodness and hope. Perhaps if I hadn't decided I could spare everyone some pain we might have won, and my boys would still be alive.

My baby kicked, kindling hope on the dead leaves of my aching memories. If things had been different this beautiful baby wouldn't exist. Regardless of my mistakes and crimes, for keeping silent when I should've spoken was a severe crime, I had been granted life and beauty. Orpheus would be a fitting name for my boy. Perhaps he would be the one that would guide the Wizarding World out of the treacherous kingdom of Tom. Oh the irony of it all.

"Sweet girl, you cannot name your boy without taking Tom's opinion into consideration. I bet he would feel slighted if he heard," his barely perceptible accent granted an alluring note to his words.

"Antoine, I tire of you. I came here looking for solitude," my voice sounded more tired than I intended it to.

"I understand child," he said sitting on the armchair opposite to me. "Nonetheless, since Tom will respect your wish for solitude and I have managed to conjure a double of myself with which my old friend shares all of his plans. We have but little time, there is only so much nodding Tom will take as an appropriate answer before he realizes something is amiss. I hear your wedding will be celebrated in a fortnight and I would love to give you my wedding present before hand, something which will help you regain your peace of mind."

His long fingers unveiled a dagger, wrought in iron, sheathed in a delicate scabbard adorned with golden and silver filigree in the shape of leaves and roses.

"A fitting weapon to commit murder, a woman's weapon; let me guess it has been dipped in Basilisk venom," I murmured, resting my head on the palm of my hand; lately tiredness creped upon me relentlessly.

"Sharp as ever," his voice was full of pride.

"Thanks. I guess it is time for you to return to Tom," I said extending my hand to grab the knife.

"You'd trust me so easily?" he whispered.

"Never, it is just that my options at the moment are limited, and if you are risking the fine deal you just made with Tom, I guess it must be for something important."

"I hear you promised Tom to devout yourself to your relationship to him. Will you be able to do that and use the dagger?" he asked his voice full of curiosity.

I smiled impishly. "Of course, I promised him that and I intend to keep my word. I will just make sure we have what everyone has, one lifetime and one lifetime only. No backup pieces of soul hiding around the world."

He smiled and disappeared.

* * *

**Hello my dear readers!**

**I hope you find this installment good. This chapter was a lesson for me, I tried to make 3 important things happen in this chapter and ended up with none of them coming through. *sigh***

**The good thing is the next chapter is already in the works.**

**Hugs**


	21. A White Wedding and a Golden Rose

**A White Wedding and a Golden Rose  
**

Since Tom could have access to my mind at any given moment, I had to give much thought on how to keep the dagger a secret. With this in mind I started spending more time in my beautiful rose garden. Much to my amazement it continued to bloom. People still thought of Harry, still harbored hope for a better future. Each rose had its own unique pattern. Many were the ones with red rims and white centers; these I knew to be born of the hearts of young witches which fancied themselves in love with Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Then there were those of a deep purple who thought of Harry with resentment and bitterness, they blamed him for it all. This was where I would sit and spend most of my time. A torture of sorts, for it had never been Harry's fault, but my own. With a heavy heart, as days passed, I noticed the purple roses increased in number.

I was in my usual spot reading a book, when heard him come to stand in front of me. His presence was felt by the garden; the muffled steps carried the weight of power, his shadow contrasted against the colorful petals, bringing out their brightness.

"Hermione, it has almost been a week since I made the agreement with Antoine, I tire of your silence," he said plucking a rose from the stem, and crushing it with his palm. A shower of purple petals fell about my book.

I sighed and continued to ignore him.

"Of all the places in this garden you could choose to spend your time, you choose the most depressing one. If you keep it up I might be forced to torch the whole thing," his words were starting to have an edge to them. "The wedding is taking place next week and you haven't even gone to have the dress fitted. Not only have you failed to come to our daily meetings, for which I am grateful, much legislative work that would have taken us months to go through has already been done and approved. You won't like the outcome of your little tantrum, but it serves you right Hermione. This afternoon I am to work on a particularly interesting piece concerning house elves my advice would be for you to be present. Otherwise it will be my pleasure to ensure they are treated as they deserve."

I stood, and turned my back on him intent on returning to my room. This book had a really good chapter on advanced potions for curing the incurable and I couldn't wait to get it done.

I had barely taken a step when his hand closed around my upper arm. The world spun, and I was staring at his dark cloak. "I was speaking to you Hermione, and I do not fancy being treated like a naughty child. If you think being pregnant will save you from my wrath, it won't. Look at me when I am talking to you!"

I laughed. "Well Tom in a sense I _am_ looking at you, given that your chest is part of you. I _know_ you wouldn't dare harm me while pregnant, so I guess we are done here," I said sweetly.

He bent so his mouth was just above my ear, his closeness was overpowering to my raw emotions. It was foul that a body of his height with all its raw power and masculinity exuded a threatening atmosphere, when in an ideal world it would've been granted all its beauty and power to protect and cherish, not to threaten and corrupt. I trembled a little in his grasp. I had been avoiding having any sort of conversation with him for days, since he had agreed to marry one of _our_ daughters to Antoine, I had been starving not only him of my presence but myself from any human contact. The fact that I was both terrified and eager to jump into his arms and hug him was proof enough of my hormonal instability. I needed to put as much distance between us fast. Otherwise I would succumb and I'd be dammed before he got the best of me.

In a fluid motion he pulled the wand from his pocket and conjured an aqua cloak for me. It tied itself to my neck with a golden bow.

"Hermione," he whispered in my ear, "you should come to me for comfort, not to this garden. You know well enough you can put that mind of yours to work and change the terms of the agreement either with me or with Antoine. There is no need for you to give me the silent treatment. Your words are your best weapon dear, use them."

"I'll go to the fitting this afternoon, and Tom next time you sell one of my children, it will be the last time you set eyes on me."

His wand arm twitched. I stood my ground, ignoring the movement.

"It would be wise of you not to threaten me, if I am not mistaken the life of your _**precious**_ Malfoy rests on you upholding your end of the deal."

I smirked, with enough poison in my eyes to kill a lesser man.

"Well, darling, loopholes are a _**dreadful **_annoyance wouldn´t you agree?" I taunted with a saccharine smile, "ohh and by the way green is not your color _dear_."

The knuckles around his wand had turned an alarming shade of white, in a flurry of movement his wand was gone and he started clapping slowly, once, twice, and thrice.

"Green is my color girl, so much so that I am considering wearing it in our wedding. Walk with me there is something I'd like you to see," he said gallantly, and extended his arm for me to take.

We walked to the other side of the garden where all the people who still hoped for a miracle to happen and for Harry to comeback and make things right had their roses. They were a bright green. To the side was a golden rose with a burgundy edge.

"Do you have any idea who that rose belongs to? I do, and I hope that by the day of our wedding it loses its red edge, otherwise, well let's just say that you do want to raise that baby, don't you? It would be a shame for it to have to be fostered abroad by one of my followers, _**dear**_" he threatened and apparated on the spot.

I never thought this garden would contain a rose of my hopes. I should have known it would. The burgundy came from the years of my youth when I was infatuated with Harry; the richness of the color was given by the time we had spent together. The rose didn't lie I loved Harry, not with the passionate love of a bright red that most girls did, but rather with the seasoned color of trials and time. That was what it was all about, Tom was jealous of a dead wizard. That is why he had given my daughter to Antoine without a moment's thought. The golden of the rose betrayed that not only did I hope for Harry to win, but I knew he would. The only way that could happen was if Tom died and _he_ knew it. No wonder he was upset. As I looked at the rose it started changing, the red bled out and only the golden remained. It was easy to let go of my past feelings, for the sake of my child. I would just need to remind myself of doing it every day, till the day came when it was no longer needed.

I retraced my steps back to the purple roses and unearthed the dagger just to make sure it was there. The rose in the scabbard had provided the perfect instrument for deceiving Tom. It was just a matter of thinking of the dagger as one of my roses and he wouldn't be the wiser.

I went to have the dress fitted and was surprised to find it was the dress of my dreams. It was an ivory color with lace covering the space from her shoulders to her bust, silk in an A cut from the bust to the floor and an open back covered in lace.

"I knew you would look beautiful in it," he said smugly, "I have great taste. Now Hermione for something blue and old I have these sapphire earrings which belonged to Slytherin's mother and for something borrowed well that will be a surprise."

"I am not taking any jewels from you, who knows what you have done to these earrings," I fumed.

"Keep them Hermione, they are rightfully mine. Besides we know each other, do you really think I would just _give_ you a tool to destroy me? They are just jewels," he deadpanned.

Frowning I grabbed them and wore them. They were exquisite and he was right, not that I would tell him so.

The day of the wedding came too soon for my liking. As I stood before the mirror, I found a very pregnant girl with dark eyes and a veil framing her face. I was never the romantic sort, marriage had crossed my thoughts rarely, if ever. It was a surprise to me that I was wearing white and was about to be married to the power-hungry Dark Lord I had spent the better part of my teenage years fighting. Not in a million years would I have thought this was possible.

There was a knock on the door. I turned to find the groom, in a dashing three-piece suit, openly staring at me.

"You shouldn't be here, it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," I said grabbing the bouquet of flowers from the adjacent table. The bouquet was made with the red edged white roses and in the middle sat my golden rose. I couldn't let the occasion to spite him pass me by. Let him see girls the world over still loved Harry.

He looked at the flowers and smiled. He got the joke and didn't really care.

"I never took you to be the superstitious sort, besides I am here to have a toast with my beautiful fiance," he said, his smiled broadening with every word. It appeared nothing would ruffle him this day.

"A toast? My, my, since when are you the drinking sort?" I inquired, closing the distance between us, "besides I am pregnant and I shouldn't have any alcohol."

"Worry not dear, this has no alcohol in it," he whispered in my ear, appearing a couple of champagne flutes on the table, "a man must be allowed a toast with his beautiful bride, before the festivities start. Wouldn't you agree?"

I smirked.

"I guess, though let's be sincere, you are here to gloat over your victory. You finally get what you always wanted; your one remaining enemy will be bound to you forever. Conceited, much?" I whispered, standing on my tiptoes and reaching a hand to his neck, bringing him closer to me.

He simply smiled.

"I would prefer to say I am here to profess my undying love for the woman who eluded me for decades, but I must admit there is some truth in your words," he murmured on my ear lobe. I could hear the smugness in his words.

I grabbed a flute to get some space between us.

"What should we toast to?" I asked, and looked into his grey eyes.

Those eyes, which for the first time since I had known the cunning man, were lively and joyful. How different his face looked with emotion on it. It was unfair for such a beautiful man to exist. His suit brought out the natural angles of his face. He was all lean muscle and worldly grace. My eyes fell on the bow tie he was wearing and the first smile I had had in a long time appeared on my face.

"I knew you would love it," he said, leaning down so I could look into his eyes without changing my posture.

"Who says I love it. I think it is adequate, nothing more. Whatever happened to that lousy toast you wanted to have before we start the ceremony," I said dismissively, trying to hide with my word the blush spreading along my cheeks.

With a couple of strides he came to stand behind me, encircling me in his arms. I caught our reflection in the mirror. We looked perfect together. I was the blushing bride and he was the stunning groom.

"I never do anything lousy, my love," he mumbled against my cheek and turned me around to steal a brief kiss.

"Then by all means let us toast to us, to a perfect future and a happy ending," I proclaimed, twirling on my spot just for the pleasure of seeing my dress float around me.

"Who said anything about an ending my beautiful bride to be? We will have no ending. I will make sure of it," he countered. His menacing pose was betrayed by the sparkle in his eye. Truly nothing seemed to be able to get on his bad side on this day.

"Then let us drink the first toast of many, _**dearest**_," I jested, grabbing the other flute and passing it to him.

"Bottoms up darling," he answered, copying my intonations.

I drank the whole potion in a couple of gulps. _Potion?! _The flute left my hand and crashed into the ground becoming a thousand reflecting shards.

"What have you done Tom? _Magic?! _On my wedding day… the baby, what was it! _Tell me!_" I growled, feeling the edges of panic slicing my heart.

Tom easily reconstructed the flute with a swish of his wand and came to stand beside me.

"Don't worry dear, I would never harm our baby. You were missing something new and something borrowed, this is my surprise for you. Today you will have a great day to remember," he said kissing my brow and enveloping in his arms.

I started feeling that inner glow alcohol sometimes brings to the mind, but instead of clouding my judgment it seemed to be peeling away all my fears and misgivings for the day. I was enveloped by a feeling of ease, the way I felt was like I did as a little child when it was Christmas and I got to open my presents. The radiance of a warm afternoon, bottled up with the carefree joy of a child mixed with the sense of timelessness of the young. It was as if that flute had contained all my lost naivete and joy.

I giggled.

Tom's eyes were filled with an emotion I had never seen him display, tenderness. He extended his arm and together we left the room we had been in. The music announcing the entrance of the bride was already playing. Tom kissed my hand and handed me over to an elderly man, my father. I felt tears falling from my eyes, but it didn't make sense why would I be crying if everything was perfect.

As we entered, the pews were filled with my friends. Harry's bright green eyes, the Weasleys had a whole pew all to themselves; all the redheads were smiling and happy. Dumbledore, McGonagall at his side, Hagrid in his massive body next to them. The back of my mind kept trying to push something important to the top of my thoughts, but everything was good, why would anything else mater?

At the end of the pews was the wizard I loved, standing tall and proud. He took my breath away. Something on the pews behind the groom caught my eye, it was a blond face. _Draco, _my heart jumped inside my chest and twisted at the sadness in his face. A second later all emotion had been drained from his face. The blonde man was dear to me, and he was in pain. I should do something, but everything was good and nothing else mattered.

When we had said our vows and it was done. I left that place being Mrs. Riddle, Hermione Riddle.

* * *

**Surprise, surprise my beautiful readers. It appears I am on a roll. Hopefully the quality of this chapter leaves nothing to be desired. The good news is the next chapter is already on the works. If I keep this up the story might be over within the week. **

**Please read and review!**


	22. Awakening

**Awakening**

For the first time in a very long time I woke up to the sound of a beating heart next to my ear. I had my arm wrapped around a very pale torso, with a wedding band on my finger. I lifted my hand and brought it closer to my eyes for inspection. It had a silver sheen to it, but something about its deceptive plainness was alarming. I tried to pull it off my hand only to be met with resistance.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, my Hermione," he said, his breath hot on my head, "seriously woman we only got married yesterday and you already want to take the wedding band off?"

At his words the memories of the last day came to my mind, accompanied by a sense of utter bliss. I pursed my lips and made a move to stand, throwing the sheets of my body; only to blush and cover myself in an instant. I sat on the bed mortified to death, embarrassed and humiliated.

"Now, now, dear, there is no need to be so coy, we are married, don't be such a prude," he murmured softly against my bare back and started placing kisses on my shoulder blades.

"You _**drugged **_me!On our wedding day, and who knows by which dark art you brought my friends back from the dead for a day," I seethed, the raw revulsion plain on my trembling voice, "and if I am not mistaken the wedding band won't come off because _**you **_performed an unbreakable vow. You didn't trust me to keep my word in good faith."

He continued his ministrations stopping over my spinal cord; his hand came to rest on my naked lower back, sending shivers up my body. The size of his hand made me feel vulnerable on a primal level. Taking his lips off my skin he sighed and enveloped me in his arms, resting a hand over the sheets covering my bulging tummy.

"My dear girl, use that head of yours. Please don't tell me I married you only to have you become a dimwit chit. I didn't drug you, as you so eloquently put it. I would never restore to some disgusting muggle practice. You offend me by the very suggestion," he said, intoning every word as if speaking to a four year old.

I scoffed and raised my eyebrows.

"You are offended by the possibility of restoring to a muggle technique to get me into your bed. _**Of course**_ you are offended, it's not like you have restored to genocide, and torture, practices which you might not be aware of it, but muggles have perfected. They have done them all without magic but still…" I ranted.

He rested his chin on the hollow of my shoulder and tightened a fraction his hold on my body.

"_**Dearest**_," he rasped with barely contained anger, "I am in an extraordinarily good mood this morning and I have no intention to ruin our day, but if you continue flinging accusations of that sort my way I cannot assure you my patience will last. Think, Mrs. Riddle, think! You are aware that the laws of magical entropy do not allow for a person's body let alone their soul to return to the land of the living after a month, and even in the time before this time-frame the cost of getting a person's body to operate is enormous. If I recall correctly the ratio would be 1:1000 for individual, so if your friends had died less than a month ago, considering the amount of guests that were present at our reception my guess would be more than 50 000 wizards and witches would have had to die. The current Wizarding population cannot afford to lose that many healthy individuals; I wouldn't endanger the survival of the Wizarding world just so you could have your friends back for one evening."

He was right, I hated that he was right. It had been a thoughtless accusation to fling his way, but I was not about to let him get the best of me without a fight.

"It's not like you wouldn't kill twice as many wizards and witches to achieve your nefarious ends," I insisted.

He laughed. It was a melodious sound that carried across the room.

"True, darling, it is quite true, but be reasonable love. It would be a waste of energy and resources to spill that much blood for a single evening. Perhaps…"

I interrupted that line of thought, there was no way I was going to be indirectly responsible for the death of more people. Nothing good ever came out of a sentence starting with perhaps in his mouth.

"So if they weren't zombies, then you must have used the Polyjuice Potion, but you have to have the person alive to keep obtaining fresh samples. How did you do it?" I wondered.

"Well if you expanded your horizons a little bit and decided to try mixing all of your acquired knowledge you would be able to do the same with old samples. It isn't that complicated. At least not for people like us," he said laying back down on the bed.

"The potion you gave me is highly illegal; I think there are records of it being used only once or twice in history. Though I don't have the slightest doubt that in the pureblooded families it must've been a common practice, but still as far as I know the main ingredient is found in Latin America, in a tiny mountain in Northern Mexico. The flower takes years to be grown and it must be fertilized with the blood of the intended victim. It takes close to 30 years to grow the flower," I said turning to look at him.

For the first time since I had known him, his hair was a mess, sticking out in all angles. His eyes were closed, long dark lashes framing them. That angular face of his would make the David by Michelangelo bitter in jealousy. I had never seen his torso without clothing before either, he was lean but marked. It was unfair that his skin was the perfect shade of alabaster. He must have done something magical to enhance his beauty. That must be it; no person was naturally that beautiful.

I huffed indignant at it all.

A smile graced his countenance.

"Contrary to your accusations, I haven't done anything to my body. Not to this one at least, the one I developed as Voldemort was more to my liking, it allowed me to use my magic to its full potential. I am a practical man, not a vain one. You would have me be guilty of every sin on the book, wouldn't you? It would make me that much easier to hate. All this," he said stifling a yawn, "is what I inherited from my _muggle_ father_. _I am glad you like it. If you ever escape me and travel back in time, I must remember to kill my father so you can never meet him. I cannot have my wife admiring another man. Before your thoughts wandered in my direction love, I must applaud your deduction skills. I did grow _Rosoideae exultatiónis_. I am nothing if not thorough."

"You planned this, decades ago."

"A little foresight is always useful," he said opening his eyes and looking at me. He raised a hand to caress my cheek, "besides you are worth the effort."

I flushed. I hated that he could make me flush at his slightest compliment. I was not a naïve girl to react this way. I made a move to get out of bed when a realization hit me.

"You gave me back my magic. That is the only way I could have performed the Unbreakable Vow," I whispered breathless.

"Finally, it took you long enough to realize that little bit of information. I was starting to wonder if you ever would. I have a little surprise for you. Close your eyes," he commanded.

I bristled at his wording.

"If you think being married will give you the right to push me around and give me orders you are sadly mistaken. I married you, your equal and I refuse to be treated as anything but," I countered.

"It was a poor choice of words," he deadpanned, "I would have you stop this nonsense at once. I do not belief you are my equal, you are my complement. I wouldn't have a woman as vicious as me by my side. You are many things, many good things that I will never be, and I am many things you don't want to be. But we are perfect for one another, and finally you are mine as much as I am yours."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Never in a thousand years would I have expected words like those to leave his lips. Something wasn't right, he was being too soft. He was hiding something, but what?

"Close your eyes, love" he requested.

His words only served to increase my unease, somewhere something dreadful was happening. I knew it, but I closed my eyes nonetheless. Even with my magic back, it was not as if I could do something without a wand.

"Extend a hand, palm up."

I did as he bid me and heard him grab his wand from the bedside table. With a pop a light box fell on my hand.

I opened my eyes. One of Olivander's wands! It looked so perfect in its box, waiting for the right wizard or witch to come along. I tried opening it, but the box wouldn't budge. I inspected the box closely and realized, it did not bear the Olivander crest, but rather the Dark Mark. I released the box. It landed with a muffled sound on the sheets.

"Thank you, Tom. It is an amazing wand, but I don't want it," I said meeting his eyes. I could feel my eyes getting prickly.

"Don't say that dear, I made this wand myself. It is the perfect wand for you. If the crest on the box disturbs you so, I don't mind changing it to Salazar's '_**S**_'. Either you take this wand or I take your magic. What use is your magic without a wand," he said, his eyes slanting dangerously.

I grabbed the box, before he carried out his threat. Once more I tried to open the box, pressure wouldn't make it budge. Perhaps a lever might. I looked around the room for something to use as a lever on the box. Next to the fire was a fire poker, I stood to grab it; feeling Tom's eyes on me all the while. My lever idea didn't work, I tried pinching my thumb and opening it with blood; only to get the same result.

"Could I have some chalk?" I asked. There was no way a box was going to best me, no way Tom would win this small challenge.

"Anything for you," he said, eyes flashing in delight. He transfigured one of my hair pins from last night into chalk. His long fingers grasped it tightly, and his lips quirked up. In an instant his usual emotional mask was back into place.

As he gave me the piece of chalk our fingers met, and I felt a spark of lightning rush over my body. He was certain I wouldn't be able to open the box. Every inch of his sharp face exuded overbearing confidence.

I started scribbling runes over the box. Combining them with silent spells and wandless magic, I even added some blood to the mix. My nose was starting to get itchy from all the chalk I had smeared all over my face. In a boost of inspiration I grabbed one of Tom's fingers and stabbed it with the forgotten needle. To his credit he didn't even bat an eyelash. A crimson drop of blood appeared on his finger. I combined it to the mix. Still the box remained closed.

I huffed beyond miffed at the situation.

"I don't fancy spending the rest of my day here waiting for you to figure out how to open a stupid box," he said a coat of smugness oozing from each word.

I grabbed the box and ran for the other side of the room.

"It is my present! You cannot open it. It just doesn't work that way," I said a mixture of impatience and desperation on my voice, "perhaps you should have thought of this before sealing the dammed thing so no one can open it. Give me five more minutes I almost have it."

As I finished my rant I noticed he had gone completely still and an open smile was adorning his features. He looked like a tiger ready to pounce on an unsuspecting gazelle. His eyes trailed slowly over my body and I turned beetroot red.

"If you continue talking from that side of the room you might be able to convince me," he said eyes dancing mischievously.

I straightened up to my full height and with all the dignity I could muster turned my back on him and proceeded to sit on the floor. I was going to open this box if it was the last thing I did. Perhaps I needed some dark spell I didn't know. I should check the library, the answer must be there. I stood and grabbed the doorknob, only to find myself flying across the room. I landed on Tom´s lap, much to my chagrin.

Tom grabbed my chin and kissed me possessively.

"I don't fancy letting anyone see you in this state of undress except me. I don't trust any of my new Deatheaters would be able to control themselves. Truth be told neither can I," he murmured huskily.

"Let me open this box and we'll do anything you like," I countered, a devious smile appearing tugging at my lips.

He snatched the box from my grasp and whispered, "Open!" and the treacherous thing did.

Inside was a beautiful white wand. I pulled it from its box and felt the magic inside me rush to meet it. I moved my wrist, adapting to its weight. I casted a _Lumos_ and the tip of the wand brightened. There was something about the wand, something different, familiar, but darkly empowered. It was as if an indomitable force had been smothered to the confines of the delicate wand.

"Do you like it?" Tom asked emotionlessly.

"I love it, but there is something off about it. What is the core of it?" I inquired.

He took the wand from my hand and kissed me. All other thoughts left my head.

* * *

An eternity afterwards I found myself wandering the halls with Tom. I was wearing a proper set of robes that complimented my round figure. All day long Tom had been wearing a beautiful smile. It was almost funny to see the Death-eaters we passed along our path, shake in utter horror at this. Good on them that they already knew nothing good ever came out of that smile.

At last we came to stand in front of one of the guest rooms. Tom faced me and grasping both of my arms said, "love you know there is nothing I wouldn't do for you, right?"

My insides turned to ice at his words. I didn't want to see what was behind that door, not for anything in the whole world. My hands started shaking, hadn't he rationalized all of my months at Malfoy Manor with similar words.

"Tom, no one should bear that amount of responsibility, importance or power over another being. I refuse to wield that responsibility any longer. You don't want me to have power of over you, right?"I felt my voice getting thinner with each word, "you have to stop saying these things to yourself Tom. Own up to your own decisions and mistakes."

His smile faded and he opened the door. I turned my head and made to get away, only to be dragged into the room.

My scream pierced the night.

* * *

**My dear readers!**

**You have made me really happy by reading and reviewing. Thank you all for having come this far with me on this crazy adventure. Lately I've been inspired and hopefully this year I'll finish this little story.**

**Best,**

**SW**


	23. The Heart in her Hands

**The Heart in her Hands**

In the wake of my scream my ears were ringing. All the furniture had been stripped from the room. The curtains were closed and only a sliver of light dared to brave the pervading darkness. The was a lump, a breathing lump at the back if the room. The rusty smell of blood permeated the environment.

It swallowed trying to keep the contents of my stomach within me. My scream had been unnecessary, but this room had the same feeling of desolation and utter despair as the one I had spent months in at Malfoy Manor.

I would do anything never to find myself in a place such as that ever again. I had forgotten how much I owed Draco, he had saved me from my own personal hell. He had returned to me hope, and nourished my starved body.

_Brightest witch of my age!_ And I still managed to forget the man standing beside me was a monster. How much blood and gore would it take for me to come to my senses? The fact that I hadn't been at the receiving end of his wrath had made me slip into fake sense of security. He was still and would forever be a monster. The only thing that remained to be seen was if I would forever play the part of the fool.

The lump on the wall, upon hearing our footsteps raised its head. A trace of blonde in his hair made me miss a step.

Tom steadied me, and placed a kiss on my forehead. Utter revulsion filled my body, an instant later I was kneeling on the floor, emptying the contents of my stomach right there, the acrid smell kept me coughing till there was nothing left for me to throw up.

"Tom I would in all seriousness advice you take better care of your pregnant wife. A scene such as this could make her go into labor given the sort of memories this sort of place brings to her mind. If you ever tire of him lovely, know that I would take much better care of you," Antoine rasped, his little speech taking a great deal of effort on his part.

It was Antoine, not Draco. Tom's hand came into my line of vision, with a swish of my wand my mess was taken care of. I ignored his hand and stood on my own. I conjured a glass of water and breathed through my mouth, slow paced breaths to ensure I did not have a repeat of the episode which had just occurred.

I took this time to analyze the surroundings. Antoine was hanging from black chains forged to keep his kind in place. Whatever sort of torture he had been subjected to, as was evident from the state of his skin which was filled with bruises and marks to the state of his clothes. I was certain this particular Veela would rather face a painful death than be caught in anything but a perfect attire. The degree of his torture was blatantly obvious in the fact that his chest had been opened, leaving his organs exposed. The heart was missing, in its place a gaping hole stood.

I approached him and was amazed to discover the muscles surrounding the heart still moved as if the heart were pumping blood. It was surreal to see the insides of his body functioning. Not a single drop of blood was out of place. His ribs were open completely straight; the flesh that should cover his chest was hanging from to the side. He was pale and his eyes had lost all of their light.

My mind raced trying to understand the predicament this person was in. It was the work of dark magic, but the only explanation that could allow for his organs to continue functioning was if his heart was still alive and very much infused with magic. Then it hit me. Would there ever be a time when Tom was unable to horrify me?

I felt myself shaking.

"Tom, what is the meaning of this?" I said, taking shaking breaths to regain my composure.

"Well, I thought it would be a fitting core for your wand, his heart that is," he said this as if it were the most obvious of all answers.

So I had been right in my deductions. Being right most of the times was not a good thing, especially when in the company of a power hungry Dark Lord.

I took the wand from my pocket and held it, repulsion coursing through my veins. I approached Antoine and started reshaping his ribs back into their appropriate place, when that was done I fixed his skin. Last I released him from his bonds.

He was too weak to stand. He fell like a discarded doll to the ground. It pained me to see such a proud and magnificent individual reduced to this. I transfigured some clothes in the style he preferred and cast an energy replenishing spell. He incorporated and looked into my eyes with gratitude.

"I am terribly sorry you have gone through this. It is an unforgivable crime for him to have done this. If I could I would return your heart to you I would," I murmured feeling ashamed of it all, "my wand is yours if you'll have it."

Antoine sighed.

"This is not something I didn't deserve child. I've had it coming my way for centuries now. It is almost ironic that the time I get to be tortured is as payment not for my crimes, but for my plots to save the world," he smirked, "I knew the risks I was facing when I had Draco look as Tom and enter your room, that day not so long ago in my house. I regret it not Please Hermione, don't make the mistake of underestimating Tom. Do you really think he would let me take my heart back? The moment I come into contact with that wand I die. Besides if I am not mistaken you yourself wished I would face a dreadful end a Tom's hands. I have, we are even now."

Contrary to what I would expect, there was no hardness of resentment in his eyes when he said this.

"Back then I was angry and scared. I never wanted this to happen," I mumbled unable to meet his forgiving eyes.

"Words that are spoken in anger are rarely not regretted. As I mentioned, I cannot take that wand from you child. You must do me the honor of caring for it for the rest of your life," he said, his voice full of air, full of hope, "it gives me some degree of peace that you will literally hold my heart in your hands for the rest of your life."

"But you will die if anything happens to this wand. How can you be so calmed about it?" I inquired.

"Dear child, you and I both know there are worse things than death. You just happened to be subjected to a fate way worse than death, marrying Tom," he said tauntingly.

Tom smirked.

"It is good to see your spirit remains the same. I must admit I would have been dreadfully disappointed in you if you couldn't handle a little pain. I am glad time hasn't made you soft, my friend," he said the smirk vanishing from his face, "but you are dreadfully mistaken if you think you are even with us. Your betrayal has cost me dearly, I do not forget and I do not forgive. I'll tolerate you for now. Let's go love, there are many things we have to get done today. Antoine I expect to see you at sundown in the Ministry."

Antoine started laughing.

"You despicable wizard, how dull my life has been without you. Hermione here has definitely softened you. When we met you would have had me tortured a great deal more for a lot less," he said and proceeded to give me a peck in the cheek, accompanied by a wink.

This being said Antoine proceeded to leave the room. I was flabbergasted. Just like that Antoine had forgiven Tom. I was surrounded by lunatics. That was the only reasonable explanation. I sighed and informed Tom I had some research to carry out before our meeting later that day.

I sat in the library and lost myself on the topic that I was to discuss with Tom. After several hours, I stopped reading and deposited the book on the table. A thought crossed my mind, Antoine did truly love Tom as a friend should. He had forgiven Tom on the spot. I on the other hand hadn't, not really and truly. Even though I knew I loved the demented man, I was unable to forgive and forget all the pain he had caused me and those I loved. Perhaps if he had only harmed me I would be able to forgive him, but the vacant eyes of Harry still haunted me.

A Death-Eater interrupted my musings. "My Lord has cancelled his appointment with you. He will inform you at his leisure of the new date and time when it will occur," he said and left the room.

I grabbed the book and continued reading, or at least tried to continue reading. I felt the tears sliding down my cheeks and quickly put the book a good distance away from myself. It was of no use allowing a perfectly innocent book to be ruined with my tears.

I started sobbing, as I hadn't allowed myself to cry in the longest time. Once more he had chosen power over me, over my love, over my advice. Would it ever stop hurting? I hoped so. I really did. After I had composed myself I started reading once more, no longer interested in the material, but needing something to occupy my thoughts for a time.

If my fears were true Tom had started the slaughter of trolls and giants at the Ministry. The time for me to act had come, no more doubting, no more fooling myself. Darkness accompanied me all around the mansion. My bare feet touching the cold floor, sending chills up my spine, making the baby kick inside of me, all of it was too surreal. I was out hunting a snake, while my husband was practicing dark magic at the Ministry, far from home. This was the only time I had found where he wouldn't notice my absence and where Nagigi was not warded and protected. I entered his study, a fire illuminated the room in cozy shades, warm reds and oranges flickered close to the fireplace; all of it to keep the reptilian inhabitant comfortable. Nagigi was coiled up next to the fire. To the world it appeared as if that magnificent specimen was coiled in a tranquil sleep, but I knew better. It opened both of its eyes and stretched its neck in a deceptively slow manner, as if trying to lull me into a false sense of security.

I smirked. There was no way any warm blooded being would have felt comfortable in the presence of a snake this big. Nagigi was at least fifteen feet long and thirteen inches wide. Its colors were earthy and musty, like the floor of a forest at the beginning of fall, in that instant when most of the leaves have just fallen and haven't quite rotten yet.

Against my better judgment and ignoring that sense of self-preservation which had saved me on more occasions than I dared to count I allowed Nagigi to slither across the floor that separated us. It allowed its red tongue to taste the air, as if wanting to savor my presence. Little by little I felt its cold body begin to wrap around my own. I knew I could have killed it without facing the part of Tom that was dormant inside of Nagigi, but I wanted to say goodbye to every bit of my husband.

For all the latent power of the snake, it never applied any sort of pressure as it ascended along my body. Its cold coils worked firmly but not harshly its way around my body making sure to avoid my very pregnant tummy at all times. Once its head reached my shoulder it rested its head there. The pull of magical power that covered my body came as I thought it would. As I had sensed it before, sometimes when Tom and I had fallen asleep I felt Nagigi climb into bed with us and a little nudge to my consciousness would let me know that the part of Tom's soul inside of the reptile was ensuring the baby and I were alright. It was a caress to my consciousness. Tom's body next to me would always stiffen during these exchanges and his arm would always wrap around my middle protectively when they were over.

As all the times before I found myself with Tom, but this time his appearance was different. Voldemort stood in front of me.

"So it has come to this, my darling girl," he stated, "you would murder me, even while I have cared for you all this time. Do your vows mean nothing to you? Where will you ever find a man to be your match? Who will raise that boy inside your womb? Who will outsmart you? Why are you doing this?"

"So many questions, inquisitive as always my love; I guess our thirst for knowledge was the one trait that marked our souls as soul mates. I see no harm in answering your questions, my vows left a special loophole for I promised not to harm the man I married, more specifically the one wearing a wedding band, who even as we speak is trying to create an army I begged him not to create. Life and more importantly love is not always about finding my match, but about being there for the other person unconditionally and that is something you have failed to do. You might choose to selectively forget our history together but I haven't been able to do the same. My boy will have a father, Draco is his father and as such he shall remain," I lowered my eyes, a melancholic smile playing on my lips. "I hope that when this boy is old enough he will outsmart me, and even if he doesn't, raising him will be challenge enough for me. I am doing this, because every child deserves a happy childhood. The sort that was denied to you by your own mother, the sort you have denied a whole generation of wizards and witches. I have stood by your side when I should've fought harder. I am hoping your downfall will come to you from your own hand. If the last bit of your soul gives up and doesn't manage to create the army he so wishes, then you will live a long happy life. If in the contrary he ignores my warnings and pleas, it will be a matter of time before the power he has unleashed turns against him."

Saying this I performed the killing curse. It was ironic that he would overlook the fact that a wand with the heart of a Veela for core could very well destroy his Horocrux. Tom's disregard for non dark magic had cost him dearly.

* * *

**My dear readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was quite a difficult one for me to write. Thank you for taking the time to read my story.**

**Hugs,**

**SW**


End file.
